


Broken Bonds

by TriggerHappyB



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OC, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 51,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriggerHappyB/pseuds/TriggerHappyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke has become distant from Naruto and his children. Naruto now has one tough decision to make. To leave the Uchiha or to let him continue going behind his back. And what about the children?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work I have posted elsewhere. Its un-beta'ed so please excuse the mistakes.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto but I do own the kids.  
  
 _Flashback_  
  
 _ **Kyuubi talking**_  
  
 _‘Thinking’_  
  
“Talking”  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
 _Naruto hummed happily as he danced about the kitchen, gathering ingredients for his latest creation. He had batter all over his face and hands, yet he still wore a big ass grin. The blonde added two more eggs to the mixture of flour, milk, and other ingredients. Naruto mixed the items in the large bowl until the dough was thick and sticky. He emptied the contents of the bowl on to the counter as well as rolled the dough until it was flattened. He got out a circular cookie cutter and began making holes in the sticky substance. A dark shadowy figure approached the happy blonde that was dancing around the kitchen like an idiot. The dark form smirked at Naruto’s actions. Naruto turned his back to the figure and placed the tray of cookies in the oven, checking on the others that were already in there. In a few more minutes they should be done. The figure snuck behind the unsuspecting fox and laced his arms around Naruto’s waist.  
  
“AHHH…Sasuke don’t scare me like that!” Naruto yelled jumping in the raven’s arms.   
  
“It’s so much fun though. Besides, I like seeing you aroused in more than one way.” Sasuke said placing a butterfly kiss on Naruto’s neck.   
  
“You hentai. What are you doing home so early? I thought you were on a mission.” Naruto asked relaxing against Sasuke’s chest.   
  
“It was a quick and simple mission. Tsunade-sama gave me the rest of the day off.”  
  
“Oh…”  
  
“Naruto what are you doing in here anyway?” Sasuke asked eyes the blonde’s face and the mess that was called a kitchen.  
  
“Baking cookies. Here try it.” Naruto replied holding up a small circular thing to Sasuke.  
  
“I don’t eat sweets, you know th-” Naruto popped the cookie into Sasuke’s mouth followed by a gentle kiss.  
  
“It’s not sweet, you’ll like it teme.” Naruto said trying to get out of Sasuke’s grasp. Naruto broke loose of the iron grip and checked on the cookies in the oven.  
  
“Mmm, that was good. What did you do?” The raven asked.  
  
“I changed to recipe a bit to accommodate your taste buds.”  
  
“The boys aren’t going to like them you know that right.”   
  
“I made them a batch of their own. They’re in the oven now.” Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto’s waist again and pulled him close. “Pleasing to everyone, that’s what I love about you.” Sasuke purred into Naruto’s ear.  
  
“Teme…Stop!” Naruto laughed “I have to finish cooking before the boys get home with your brother.”  
  
“Why? Like I said before; I like seeing you aroused.”  
  
“Teme, Raiden and Satoshi should be home soon. We shouldn’t be doing this here.”  
  
“Like you said they’re with Itachi, so calm down koi.”  
  
“Fine, but I still think it’s a bad idea.” Sasuke smiled at his husband and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Sasu, can ya kinda let me go. I have to take the cookies out of the oven before they burn.” Naruto said, not really wanting to lose the contact.  
  
“No, because you are perfectly capable of moving like this.” Naruto blushed.  
  
“I know that, genius. But don’t cha think the position we’re in looks a bit suggestive bent over?”  
  
“You weren’t complaining last night.”  
  
“Alright, don’t try any thing.” Naruto blushed a darker shade of red. He bent over getting the tray from the oven, brining Sasuke with him. He placed the tray on top of the stove.  
  
“See that wasn’t so bad.”  
  
“Yea right…something was poking me in my ass the whole time.” Naruto remembered he had melted chocolate sitting on the counter. He dipped his finger in it and shoved his finger into Sasuke’s mouth.   
  
Sasuke sucked lightly on Naruto’s finger before releasing the digit and kissing Naruto on the lips. Sasuke slipped his tongue passed the blonde’s enticing lips, tracing every inch of the cavern. Naruto could still taste the lingering chocolate on the Uchiha’s tongue. The blonde stroked the underside on Sasuke’s tongue, coaxing a moan out of the older male.  
  
“Raiden they’re at it again! Don’t come near the kitchen!” A raven haired youth yelled. The boy was basically the spitting image of Sasuke. Dark hair, ebony eyes, and even sometimes the famous Uchiha pride along with the stubbornness.   
  
“Don’t those two have their own room?!” The one named Raiden yelled back. Naruto and Sasuke broke apart and looked at the ‘eldest’ son.   
  
“Good afternoon Satoshi. I…We thought you were with your Uncle.” Naruto said, straightening out.   
  
“We were. Are these for us?” Satoshi asked noticing the cookies on the table.  
  
“Not the ones on the table, but the ones on the stove are. Don’t eat too many or you’ll spoil your dinner.” Naruto said. Satoshi nodded and walked over to the stove and grabbed a warm cookie. Before he bit into it the young male stared at it for a moment.   
  
“Ya’ll didn’t do anything to them did you?” Satoshi asked skeptically.   
  
“No we didn’t.” The older blonde laughed.  
  
“Otou-san, chichi-ue…!” Another little boy yelled running into the kitchen. This one was Naruto’s little double. He has the same bright golden, unruly hair with dark blue eyes.  
  
“Hello, Raiden. Where is your Uncle?” Sasuke asked the bubbly boy.  
  
“Uncle Itachi is tied up to a tree trunk in the back yard.” Raiden giggled.  
  
“What?” Sasuke and Naruto asked in unison.   
  
“Yea, he made a bet with us that if we could tie him up and get away before he got down, then he would take us out for ice cream after dinner.” The twins replied together, giving their parents the biggest and brightest smile they could. Both Naruto and Sasuke began to snicker at how easily Itachi was out-smarted and bound by two seven year olds. Just as they got over their snickering fit, Itachi walked in with a twig and a leaf stuck in his hair.   
  
“You little runts!” Itachi growled stomping in the door. The twins ‘eeped’ and hid behind their laughing fathers.  
  
“Calm down Itachi. It was only a harmless prank.” Sasuke said calming down a bit.   
  
“Calm down my ass…vault. These two little monsters tied me to a fuc-freaking tree branch. You better watch them; they’re getting sneakier and knot handy everyday.”   
  
“Now, you two said it was a tree trunk not branch.” Sasuke said looking at Raiden and Satoshi who were now cowering behind Naruto.  
  
“D-did we say trunk, we meant branch.” Both chuckled nervously.   
  
“Now boys what do you sat to Itachi?” Naruto said moving away from the two.  
  
“We’re sorry Uncle ‘Tachi.” Raiden and Satoshi said bowing their heads. Then they looked at Itachi with the biggest, cutest puppy dog eyes ever. Itachi couldn’t help but give in.  
  
“It’s fine. Next time, I know no to make a bet with you two.” Itachi sighed. “I’ll be in my room if you need me.” Itachi walked up the steps of the Uchiha estate to his room, the one farthest from the twins. Before Raiden and Satoshi could turn their faces on their parents, Sasuke beat them to it.  
  
“Now, both of you go upstairs and to your room. No ice cream after dinner.” Sasuke said. Satoshi and Raiden whined, but ran up the steps planning their next prank and who it was going to be pulled on.  
  
“It’s amazing how they’re going on missions and lead them already and they still act like that.” Sasuke wondered shaking his head.  
  
“You know they can get serious when they want or have to. They get it from you, teme.” Naruto said. The blonde rested his head on Sasuke’s shoulder, smiling.   
  
“What are you so happy about?” The raven gave a questioning look at Naruto.   
  
“Our boys and their accomplishments.” Naruto replied.  
  
“Well they’ve had great influences.” Sasuke said, placing a kiss on Naruto’s forehead. Naruto moved his head and kissed the Uchiha heir on the lips. _  
  
Naruto smiled at the memory of his family before. Before, Sasuke closed himself off from everyone. Before, Sasuke would come home later and later every night. Before, Naruto found out Sasuke was cheating on him. Naruto opened his dull blue eyes, once so vibrant and full of life, but now they stared at the dark floor of the empty room. Right now the blonde was sitting on the edge of the bed in one of the guest rooms. He was tired not only physically but mentally as well. He was tired of waking up to an empty bed and tired of Sasuke’s constant lying. Naruto now was just plain tires of Sasuke…period. He knew the Uchiha prodigy had been cheating on him for two years now, yet the blonde hadn’t confronted him. Naruto was afraid of more lying and even worse Sasuke leaving again. But, in truth, which was worse Sasuke leaving or having Sasuke continually cheating and lying to his face.  
  
 _‘What lead us to this? What went wrong over the years?’_  Millions of questions like that flooded Naruto’s brain. He heard the front door open and close softly. He heard the quiet footsteps of his husband…no not his husband, but of the Uchiha heir, Sasuke. The soul inside of the shell of a body is not the one he fell in love with. It was someone completely different, someone that didn’t give a damn about his family. It was then Naruto heard crying coming from the baby monitor on the nigh stand. The blonde weakly stood up and walked out the dark room toward the room of his daughter, Amatsuki.   
  
Amatsuki looked like Naruto in his heneged form if the sexy jutsu, except she had dark blue eyes. She had long blonde hair that reached down to her thigh. Her personality was anything short of bubbly, fun, and energetic. Everyone in the village could easily tell she was Naruto’s daughter. Naruto opened the door to the pink and grey room of the three year old. Yea, Amatsuki is three with a baby monitor. After someone tried to kidnap her, Naruto has been nothing short of safe. He looked at the small bundle shaking beneath the grey blankets with a pink stripe.   
  
“Amatsuki…what’s the matter honey?” Naruto said in a gentle, almost relaxing voice.  
  
“T-the lightning scared me. I was sleeping and the loud crash awoke me up.” The little girl sobbed.  
  
“It’s okay, sweetie. The lightning won’t hurt you.” Naruto cooed. He pulled the sobbing child into his lap, rocking her back and forth. Her sobs began to dissipate in to soothing arms of her chich-ue. “You know that if you’re afraid of lightning, you’re afraid of Kami-sama. Did you do something bad and is trying to hide it?” Naruto said.  
  
“N-no chichi-ue.” Amatsuki replied snuggling into Naruto’s chest.  
  
“Then you don’t have anything to fear, okay.” Naruto began humming a lullaby into Amatsuki’s ear, coaxing her further into sleep. He felt her nod against him and soon after that he heard her breathing even out. Naruto knew she had fallen back to sleep. He placed her gently back under the covers. The blonde male pecked Amatsuki on the forehead and quietly walked out of her room. He shut the door silently and started walking back to the room.  
  
“Where are you going?” A cold voice asked from behind him. Naruto didn’t even jump or so much as flinch.  
  
“Back to sleep. Is there a problem?” Naruto replied in an emotionless voice keeping his back toward the raven.  
  
“Isn’t our room the other way?”  
  
“No  _your_  bedroom is that way. I’m staying in a guest room tonight…well actually again.”  
  
“Naruto, don’t start.” Sasuke said pinning the blonde to the wall.  
  
“Don’t start what?! Me bitching at you for being late and not caring about your family anymore.” Naruto said in angry whisper.   
  
“Exactly. It’s the same thing every time we’re alone.”  
  
“Well if you came home a- gasp.” Naruto took a sharp intake of air, as Sasuke snaked a hand down Naruto’s boxers and grabbed his semi-limp shaft.  
  
“Don’t try that shit on me, bastard! You haven’t had sex  _with me_  in over two years! What makes you want to start now?” The blonde growled. Sasuke squeezed Naruto’s penis harder, earning him a whimper from Naruto. Sasuke gave the slowly rising phallus a hard jerk. Naruto bit his lip trying to hold back a scream of pain…or was it pleasure. Sasuke hadn’t tried anything in years, but now when Naruto had confronted him, he pulled this.   
  
“Naruto, why are you holding back? You know you’re enjoying it.” Sasuke said coldly.  
  
“Why?” Naruto growled.  
  
“A husband has a right to his spouse anytime he wants. And I want you, now.” Sasuke replied giving Naruto another rough jerk.  
  
“Sasuke, don’t! Besides this isn’t even you. It’s just the empty shell of yours.”  
  
“So, what if it is? What are you going to do about it?” Sasuke picked up the pace. Stroking Naruto hard fast and painfully. Naruto’s forehead became beaded with sweat.  
  
Don’t get him wrong, he wanted Sasuke to be with him like this, but he wanted it to be out of love not out obligatory reasons. The blonde moaned low in his throat. He hadn’t realized when Sasuke bought him into the bedroom and stripped him of his boxers.  
  
“S-Stop it!” Naruto whined. “This is considered rape.”  
  
“You  _can’t_  rape the willing, dobe.” Sasuke replied squeezing the base of Naruto’s cock and pulling up hard, making him cum. Naruto growled at the name and orgasm. He gazed down at Sasuke’s pants. He noticed that the raven hadn’t even gotten a hard on with the show he just gave himself.  
  
 _‘At least he didn’t fuck me.’_  Naruto thought. The smaller male felt Sasuke move to the other side of the bed and wrap an arm around his waist.  
  
“What the hell is with the arm?”  
  
“To make sure you stay where you belong.” Naruto sneered at the remark.  
  
 _‘Prick…’_  Naruto growled low in his throat. He was too tired to argue. So he laid his head on the pillow and fell into a light sleep.   
  
 **TBC ~~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy. Sorry that its un-beta'ed

“Talking”  
  
 _‘Thinking’_  
  
 _ **‘Kyuubi talking’**_  
  
 _Flashback_  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
To say the least Naruto’s sleep was anything but peaceful. The blonde fox kept tossing from side to side all night. His mind flooded with images of something or was it another premonition. God, he really hated those things.   
  
 _Dream Sequence…_  
  
Naruto sat on the edge of a couch in a pretty descent sized living room, but that was all he could make out everything seemed burred. The thing that  _was_ clear, besides what he was sitting on, was an unfamiliar picture of about an 8 year old Amatsuki and 23 year old Raiden and Satoshi chasing after Itachi in the background. Then to the side were him and Sasuke, _looking_  happy as when they first had gotten together. A small smile seemed to appear on the sullen face of Naruto. He bit back a whimper and took a deep breath.  
  
“Chichi-ue, is everything okay?” A gentle yet deep voice echoed in the quiet room.   
  
“Yea everything is fine Raiden. I was just looking at a picture.” Naruto replied. He looked up at the younger male that looked exactly like his double minus the straight hair. His youngest son looked down at the picture in Naruto's hands and sighed.  
  
“You know it was the right choice, chichi-ue. Don’t go doubting yourself now.” Raiden said softly, standing next to his dad.  
  
“Yea I know, but ya can’t help but miss him.” Naruto replied sadly.  
  
“Come on; let’s get you back to bed.” Raiden helped Naruto get back to his room, seeing as the blonde’s vision was now blurred with unshed tears.  
  
 _End Dream Sequence…_  
  
Naruto jumped up in the bed. His breathing was labored and eyes had a tint of red to them. He looked around the room and saw that he was still in the Uchiha compound. The wet streaks down his cheeks, told Naruto that he was really crying. The Kyuubi-vessel looked down to see Sasuke still there with an arm around the blonde’s waist. He did all he could to keep from rolling his eyes and pushing the bastard off the bed. The soft rays of the sun caught Naruto’s eye. He looked out the window to view the sun breaking through the night clouds, bringing about a new sunny day.  
  
 _‘It was just a freaking dream. Yea but the last time I had a dream like that it had came true. What does this mean?’_ Naruto’s breathing evened out. He slipped out of Sasuke’s weak grip and got dressed. Just as he neared the door to exit the room, the silky voice he hated but loved at the same time stopped him.  
  
“Where are you going?” Sasuke asked dryly.  
  
“Out…” Naruto replied coldly.  
  
“Where?”  
  
“For a walk. Can’t I get some air without asking you? And stop acting like you give a damn.”  
  
“I do care about the person who gave birth to my children.” Naruto gripped the door knob, crushing it in the process. The blonde gritted his teeth, the only thing keeping him from knocking the smug ass bastard for a lopp was his three kids. He took a deep breath before he spoke again.  
  
“Whatever. If I’m not back by the time Amatsuki wakes up, please get her dressed, fed, and ready for school. I should be back by then to take to the academy.” The blonde said frigidly. ‘ _Sasuke, where did all of this go wrong? Sometimes I wish we just stayed friends or never even met.’_  
  
“Don’t take too long.” The raven replied with absolutely no emotion. He rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling.  
  
 _‘Like you care.’_  Naruto scoffed. “I don’t know how long it’ll be. I need to get something off of my mind.” Naruto walked out of the door and quietly trotted through the house making sure not to wake anyone. The Kyuubi-vessel stalked out of the main house and district. He continued to walk through the village aimlessly, wondering when Sasuke had become so…so isolated.  
  
 _‘It was about a year after Amatsuki was born. He started coming home later and later until it was to the point where he wouldn’t come home at all. I just thought it was the missions since he was well still is an ANBU captain. Then I found out he was on a leave. That whole fuckingmonth he didn’t come home.’_ Naruto thought bitterly remembering that day.  
  
 **Flashback…**  
  
 _“Baa-chan is Sasuke on a mission, right now?” A worried Naruto asked, strumming his fingers across the large oak desk. Tsunade pulled out a small leather bound book and flipped through the pages. The busty Hokage was surprised when a worried Naruto walked through her door. It just wasn't normal for him. This had Tsunade on edge and now the strumming fingers were just making it worse.  
  
“No, he’s been out on leave for about 3 weeks now. I thought he would be with you and the family for the time.” Tsunade said skimming down a page and spotting the Uchiha brat's name rather quickly.  
  
“3 WEEKS?! He hasn’t been home since the last mission.” Naruto blurted out. Blue and hazle eyes grew wide. What the hell else would Sasuke be doing?  
  
“Well, Naruto is there anything you want me to do?” The older female asked with concern. The under lying anger to her tone went unnoticed by the panicking blonde male.   
  
“No thank you. Thank you for everything Hokage-sama. I’ll see ya later.” Naruto leapt out of the window and raced home; or in the supposed direction of home. Tsunade could only watch the blonde jump away. She was worried about her adopted little brother. He only called her ‘Hokage-sama’ unless there was something bothering him. She bit her lip, feeling hopeless. Tsunade took her seat back at her desk and pulled out her secret stash of sake. Somewhere in the back of her mind there was this little voice telling her thinds were going to get bad.  
  
Naruto turned sharply, toward the west gate and headed to the forest surrounding Konoha. That was when he saw everything he needed but didn’t want to know. The first and certainly not the last time he found Sasuke cheating on him._  
  
 **End Flashback…**  
  
“That was the first day he got caught and hadn’t noticed a goddamn thing. That was the beginning of the end of this relationship.” Naruto said in an inaudible whisper. He hadn’t even noticed he had walked up the Hokage monument steps and was sitting atop the fourth’s head. The young blonde looked over the city that he still wants to protect. He listened it come to life as the sun rose higher into the morning sky. The morning store merchants were setting up their carts for a busy day. The parents getting their children ready for school, and the rest of the sounds that the sun brought along with it. Here seemed to be Naruto’s calm and peaceful spot. Every fear, worry, doubt, and ounce of stress was washed away here. No evil could scathe this place. But most of all, this spot was where Sasuke had proposed to Naruto, 18 long years ago. The blonde felt the sting of fresh tears roll down his whiskered cheeks. He only then noticed he was crying.  
  
 _‘Damn, I seem more emotional than when I was pregnant with Amatsuki.’_  Naruto smiled bitterly.  
  
 _ **‘Kit…you wanna talk or something?’**_  Kyuubi asked knowing that Naruto needed some kind of emotional outlet or at least talked to someone.  
  
 _‘Not right now Kyu. Thanks anyway.’_ Naruto gave a not so convincing smile to the ancient fox. Before the ancient fox could say another thing, someone beat him to the punch.  
  
“Chichi-ue is everything alright?” Raiden asked coming from out of the shadows.  
  
“What are you doing up this early? Don’t you have a mission today?” Naruto asked his younger identical. He completely avoided Raiden’s question.   
  
“I heard you and otou-san  _‘talking’_  then you walked out. I was worried about you and followed you.” The mini Naruto stated simply.  
  
“Don’t you ever sleep?” Raiden heard the light smirk in Naruto’s voice.  
  
“I’m a light sleeper, you know that dad.”   
  
“Yea, you must get that from your father.” Raiden smirked and sat beside Naruto. He enjoyed the view from the monument as much as Naruto did.  
  
“What’s going on between you two?” The young Uchiha asked wanting to know what's up.  
  
“You’re too observant for your age Raiden. But if you must know nothing, you should worry about.” Naruto said. He really didn't want to worry any of his children. This was what seemed to him to be another burden to bear by himself. He didn't want to risk others happiness just because of his and Sasuke's marital problems.  
  
“But…”  
  
“No buts Rai. The matter is closed for now.” The Kyuubi-vessel ended that conversation.  
  
“Fine chichi-ue.” Raiden sighed defeated.   
  
“Since we haven’t had the chance to talk in awhile, now might be a good chance. How has being an ANBU been?” Naruto asked changing the mood quickly.   
  
“Err…it’s tough at first but you get used to after a few good missions. Ya know the test is coming up soon. If you would like someone to train with, I’ll be more than happy to help out.” The shorter male replied tapping his chin.  
  
“Maybe I’ll think about taking the test but let’s see how everything goes. Let’s see if you can beat your old man one day soon.” Naruto smiled.   
  
“When was the last time  _you_  had a  _real_  spar?” Raiden asked raising a slim blonde eyebrow.  
  
“Ya little smartass; I had one just yesterday with Shino. Thank you very much.”   
  
“All you need to defeat Shino-san is bug repellant and you won.” Naruto laughed at the simple joke. His eyes brightened almost back to their normal blue. It was rare nowadays to see or hear a true laugh or smile on Naruto’s face. Raiden couldn’t help but smile seeing his chichi-ue happy once again.  
  
“Alright tough guy, tomorrow at dawn we’ll see what you’re made of.” Naruto said with determination lighting up his eyes.   
  
“You’re on old geezer. Be there dad and don’t forget. Because you know the older you get the more you forget.”  
  
“Cut that old stuff out. Trust me I won’t forget to kick your butt.” Naruto smirked. Naruto looked over the city once more before standing. A longing and lonely look back placed on his face.  
  
“Chichi-ue if you want me or Satoshi to find out what’s going on with otou-san, than we will.” Raiden said quickly, sensing the sudden change in Naruto.   
  
“That won’t be necessary. Sadly I already know what’s going on.” Naruto replied. His blonde bangs covered his eyes, making his expression unreadable. Raiden nodded, understanding his dad. Naruto looked at the sky and sighed. By now the house is going to be a complete disaster.  
  
“Well, we best be off Raiden. We don’t know what your sister and brother has gotten themselves into.” Naruto laughed a bit.  
  
“You’re probably right. Would you like me to start preparing Satoshi’s funeral?” Raiden replied mocking writing down the details on his hand.  
  
“You got jokes today.”   
  
“Maybe a few, but I wonder who that came from.” Raiden stared at Naruto. Naruto laughed.  
  
“Race ya.” Naruto said before disappearing from his spot.  
  
“Cheater!” Raiden soon followed Naruto. The both of them looked like mere blurs to people. They barely made any contact with the surface that their feet touched. You could hear their laughter though. Some villagers actually thought they were ghosts playing at the edge of the spirit world. As the duo reached the house, they heard a loud thud followed by a loud yell.  
  
“GET BACK HERE AMATSUKI!!!” Satoshi yelled. Naruto and Raiden walked into the main house to see Satoshi running after Amatsuki.  
  
“No ‘Toshi, you’ll hurt me!” Amatsuki giggled, sliding under the dinning room table. Her dark eyes shining with mischief.  
  
“I wouldn’t hurt you. I’ll just tie you up and lock you in the closet so you can’t pull anymore pranks.” Satoshi growled.  
  
“Technically, Satoshi, you still would be hurting her.” Naruto said from the doorway with a sly fox grin on his face.  
  
“Chichi-ue, Raiden…” The blonde girl yelled happily, somehow slipping past her older brother and jumping into Naruto’s arms. Amatsuki chuckled and hugged Naruto tightly.  
  
“Hey, how’s my little girl?” Naruto asked rubbing his cheek against Amatsuki’s. The little girl seemed to purr like a kitten.  
  
“Good, otou-san woke me up and got me ready for school. But chichi-ue, otou-san is not as fun as you are. He’s to…to...to moody. He's bordering the line of being emo.” Raiden and Satoshi snickered. Naruto had a shocked smile across his face.   
  
“Oh really, then I guess we’re going to have to work on your father’s behavior, huh.” The older blonde smiled still shocked.   
  
“Yes sir.” Amatsuki did a mock salute and giggled. Naruto smiled and saluted back to her with his free hand. Amatsuki kissed her dad’s cheek and jumped out of his arms.  
  
“Alright soldier, we attack tomorrow.” Naruto and Amatsuki plotted.  
  
“Understood captain.” The bundle of joy giggled.  
  
“Okay, now go finish eating and get the rest of your stuff together, so you can go to school.”   
  
“Uh-huh, okay chichi-ue.” She ran passed Satoshi and stuck out her tongue at him. Before he could catch her she sped back to the kitchen, laughing the whole way. Satoshi grumbled under his breath.  
  
“What happened to you?” Raiden asked a soaking wet Satoshi. The younger of the two was trying not to burst out laughing. Key word  _trying_.  
  
“That little demon we call out little sister.” Satoshi grumbled.  
  
“Oh come on now. She ain’t that bad.” Raiden smiled.  
  
“I beg to differ; she’s never pranked you before, little brother.” Raiden thought about it for a minute. Satoshi was right. He sighed happily.  
  
“That’s right. She likes going after the gullible ones. Sucks to be you right now.” Raiden snickered. Satoshi glared at Raiden who was now full out laughing.  
  
“Dick wad…” Satoshi mumbled.  
  
“Not in front of Amatsuki. You wouldn’t want her to pick up you’re foul language either now would you. By the way what did she do?” Raiden wondered calming down.  
  
“She caught me in a trap and dumped a bucket of water on me. Let’s just leave it at that.” Satoshi scowled.  
  
“You actually fell for it to. Aren’t you  _supposed_  to be some kick-butt ninja?” The younger of the two snorted.  
  
“That was a very crafty and well hidden trap, okay. A ninja is entitled to some off days too ya know.”   
  
“Aniki you’re rationalizing.”  
  
“So what if I am. She’s getting better at her traps. I’d watch you’re back if I were you. She might direct her ideas to someone better and smarter.” The dark haired male bit out.  
  
“I hope you know you just insulted yourself.” Raiden chuckled.  
  
“Shut up.” Satoshi snapped.  
  
“You two should know you weren’t a picnic either when you were Amatsuki’s age. So quit with the complaining.” Naruto said.  
  
“Heh heh, we know chichi-ue. You keep reminding us every time we try to plan something.” Satoshi laughed nervously.  
  
“Which is everyday, if I might add?” Raiden finished.   
  
“Don’t worry, Konoha will always need pranksters.” Naruto smiled. Who could picture the Village Hidden in the Leaves without some pranksters? How in the world did they live before Naruto?  
  
“I hear that.” Satoshi and Raiden said together.  
  
“Chichi-ue, I’m ready to leave.” Amatsuki said merrily, running into the foyer.   
  
“You forgot three things.” Naruto stated holding up three of his fingers.  
  
“What?” Amatsuki wondered innocently, cocking her head to the side cutely.  
  
“You know what they are, Amatsuki.” The Kyuubi-vessel said looking down at his daughter in parental mode.  
  
“Oh, those things. Do I have to chichi-ue?” Amatsuki whined.  
  
“Yes you do young lady.” Naruto said scoldingly.  
  
”Fine chichi-ue.” Amatsuki pouted. She walked over to her brothers. “Gomen ‘Toshi.” The blonde child said bowing her head in apology.  
  
“Its okay, Amat.” Satoshi ruffled Amatsuki’s blonde pig-tails. He really wasn't mad at her, it was just too early in the morning and he was cranky.  
  
“Hey stop that, ‘Toshi.” Amatsuki moved her head away from his hand and glared playfully at the older raven.   
  
“Have a good day at the academy, runt.” Satoshi said. He kneeled down to her level and hugged her. Amatsuki squeezed Satoshi tightly. She let go and tackled Raiden.  
  
“Rai why are ya always so quiet?” Amatsuki cocked her head to the side cutely. Raiden copied her actions and blinked at her. He was trying to force down the smile that was tugging at his lips.  
  
“Aniki, answer me.” Amatsuki said shaking him. Raiden shook his head. Amatsuki pouted and tried to think of a way to get her brother to talk. Her dark blue eyes lit up with an idea.  
  
“Raiden, do you want to be my next target?” She asked a little too sweetly. The look of pure terror washed over Raiden’s face. Satoshi, Naruto, and Amatsuki laughed.  
  
“Alright, I’ll talk. Have a fun today, okay.” Raiden responded quickly.  
  
“Thank you big brother.” Amatsuki said with a toothy grin. “Besides I like targeting ‘Toshi better.” She whispered into Raiden’s ear. Raiden chuckled and glanced over at Satoshi. Amatsuki hugged Raiden tightly and ran back to Naruto.  
  
 _‘Man, that’s evil. Kyuubi are you sure you did nothing to Amatsuki when we were pregnant with her?’_  
  
 _ **‘Now Kit, would I ever lie to you?’**_  
  
 _‘Yes.’_  
  
 ** _‘Then there’s your answer.’_**  Kyuubi snickered.   
  
 _‘Jerk wad…’_  
  
“Come on chichi-ue, let’s go.” Amatsuki beamed tugging her dad out the door.  
  
“I’ll be back soon. If I don’t see you before your mission, than good luck and I'll see you when you get back.” Naruto said.  
  
“Yes chichi-ue.” The twins said together. Naruto turned toward the door, still being dragged by Amatsuki.  
  
“Oh chichi-ue, otou-san said he would be home early tomorrow morning.” Satoshi said as an after thought. Naruto visible stiffened. Amatsuki stopped mid-step and looked at Naruto.  
  
“Thank you Satoshi.” The Kyuubi-vessel replied. He smiled warmly at Amatsuki to get that worried look off her face. Amatsuki smiled back and continued walking, but even she knew it was just a façade. The pained look in her chichi-ue's eyes were the only indication she needed that Naruto wasn't alright.  
  
“Chichi-ue…” Satoshi began but stopped when Raiden placed a hand on Satoshi’s shoulder. Satoshi glanced back at his younger brother, who was shaking his head.   
  
“What’s going on Rai?” Satoshi asked after Naruto had closed the front door.  
  
“I don’t exactly know, but it’s something real serious between chichi-ue and otou-san. It’s not something to be taken as lightly as their other fights, either. If otou-san tells you when he’s going out don’t tell chichi-ue.”  
  
“Alright, Raiden. But you know this is something we  _shouldn’t_  get in the middle of.” Rai said with a glint saying that that meant that they weren't going to listen to his own advice and get into it anyway.  
  
“Yea I know, but we  _might_  have to at some points. Come on we have to be at the main gate in an hour.” Satoshi and Raiden walked upstairs to get ready for their mission.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
“Chichi-ue, I can’t wait to see grandpa Ruka and grandpa Kashi.” Amatsuki said happily.  
  
“Has grandpa Kakashi been good and not so perverted?”  
  
“Pa-ver-ted?” Amatsuki questioned with an adorable confused look on her face.  
  
“Never mind…is grandpa Kashi staying out of trouble?” Naruto laughed. He hadn't meant to use that exact word with Amatsuki it just slipped out.  
  
“Um…no. Grandpa Ruka is always hitting him over the head and yelling at him. But it’s really funny, because grandpa Ruka can never stay mad at grandpa Kashi for very long.” The small girl laughed.  
  
“Grandpa Kashi is always getting into trouble.”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“So, hime what have you been learning?”  
  
“Um…last week we worked on our disguises and tactical plans. This week we’re practicing on our aim with shuriken and kunai.” Amatsuki said tapping her chin.  
  
“How are you doing?”  
  
“Good, but its sooooooooo boring. I’ve already have good aim because of you, ‘Toshi and Rai.”  
  
“Well sweetie, practice makes perfect. Maybe grandpa Ruka will help your aim ideal just like Mrs. Ten-Ten’s.” The older blonde smiled. A delighted twinkle in his daughter’s eye.  
  
“Really chichi-ue?! I hope so she's the best when it comes to aiming. Come on, let’s go. I can’t wait to get to the academy.” The young blonde yelled running ahead.   
  
“Amatsuki, the academy isn’t going anywhere!” Naruto yelled running after the hyper active little girl. They raced the rest of the way there. Amatsuki went busting through the sliding door scaring the scarred chuunin. She was soon followed by a calm, collected Naruto.  
  
“Hello Naruto and Amatsuki.” Iruka said softly as the two blonde's came toward him.  
  
“Hi grandpa.” Amatsuki smiled and hugged Iruka. She quickly went to her desk and started planning her next prank.  
  
“Hello tou-san. How are you doing?” Naruto said with a lot more self control than the smaller blonde.  
  
“As well as can be expected. How about yourself?” Naruto's father figure asked.  
  
“Tired but fine.” Naruto smiled. “How has the little one been?”   
  
“She’s an excellent student and also the class clown. She is very strong and determined to become the youngest female ANBU in Konoha. She might achieve her goal at the pace she’s increasing Naruto.” Iruka said proudly.   
  
“Really, now? Amatsuki sounds like Itachi now. Oh great now I’ll never hear the end of it.” Naruto groaned. “But that’s great Iruka-tou-san. Will you please keep me updated on her progress?” Naruto gave a small smile. He looked over to Amatsuki. She was scribbling something on the piece of paper in front of her, with her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth; she seemed to be in  _deep_  concentration. Iruka stared at his adopted son. He could easily tell something was up. The normally hyper active fox usually blabbed on and on about what was going on at home, but now it was mainly focused on Amatsuki or himself (Iruka) and Kakashi.  
  
“Naruto how is everything at home?” Iruka asked after few minutes of silence.  
  
“E-everything is fine.” The question caught Naruto off guard and he faltered for a quick second but regained himself. And soon the mask that Naruto had mastered over the years was placed back on to his tanned face. “I need to get going tou-san. I’ll see you later, okay.” Naruto said quickly. He didn’t want to crumble in front of Amatsuki and in the middle of the academy.   
  
“Yeah, I’ll see you later.” Iruka frowned.   
  
“Don’t seem so worried tou-san. Everything is fine I promise.” Naruto smiled waving good-bye as he ran off. Iruka saw the smile on the blonde's lips but it hadn't reached his eyes in the least.  
  
 _‘Maybe it’s just my imagination, but Naruto seems out of it. I hope it’s just that…my imagination.’_  Iruka smiled and waved back to Naruto. Iruka waited for the rest of his students to arrive.  
  
Naruto was on his way to the market after he dropped Amatsuki off. He had to pick up food, medical supplies and other things. His pace slowed down to a slow stride. His eyes were trained on the ground. Again he was walking blindly through town. The life in him gone once again. Naruto supposed the only thing keeping him going at this point was his children and if he lost them, then he would lose his will to live. Without even noticing it, he bumped into a small body. Naruto looked up from the ground to see Ten-Ten.  
  
“Oh sorry Ten-Ten. I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Naruto said scratching the back of his head.   
  
“It’s quite alright Naruto.” The brunette replied.  
  
“How are Sai and Ayame?” The Kyuubi-vessel asked. He hadn't seen Ayame in a while and was wondering how she was because she was like his adopted daughter, when neither Sai nor Ten-Ten were around.  
  
“They’re fine. Ayame is just like her father, so it gets a bit hectic some times. How’s your family?”  
  
“They’re tricksters ‘til the end. But good.” Ten-Ten chuckled.  
  
“That’s to be expected, Naruto. They are your kids after all.”  
  
“Yea, I guess so.”   
  
“Maybe one day we could get together for like lunch or something.”  
  
“That’d be great. We haven’t hung out much for awhile. How about you tell Sai when and I’ll talk to him on the next mission.”  
  
“Okay Naruto. It was great to see you again. Don’t be such a stranger.” Ten-Ten gave Naruto a quick hug and walked in the opposite direction. Naruto smiled and continued his shopping. By the time he got everything it was almost time for him to go get Amatsuki from school. The Kyuubi-vessel raced back to the compound to drop off his groceries. Naruto sighed and walked into the house with silence greeting his ears.  
  
 _‘Guess the boys already left. It’s not surprising. The old hag has got them working almost every day, if they’re not back from the previous mission.’_  Naruto went into the kitchen and put the bags down. He heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs. He ignored them completely, while he continued with what he was doing. The sickening knot in his gut pulled tighter.  
  
“What are you doing here? Satoshi said you wouldn’t be back until tomorrow.” Naruto asked, keeping his back toward Sasuke.  
  
~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Just his kids.

“Talking”

 

_‘Thinking’_

**_‘Kyuubi talking”_ **

****

_Flashback_

~~~~~~~~~

 

“What are you doing here? Satoshi said you wouldn’t be back until tomorrow.” Naruto asked, keeping his back toward Sasuke.

 

“I forgot something. I’m on my way out now.” Sasuke replied in a distant tone.

 

_‘Forgot what? Protection?’_ Naruto thought sarcastically. The ancient fox within him couldn’t help but let out a small snicker. Naruto glared at him and that shut him up quickly. “Shouldn’t you be on a mission, today?”

 

“No. Why?” Sasuke answered in an almost rude way. Naruto sighed and he closed his eyes.

 

“Sasuke, we need to talk.”

 

“About what?”

 

“Our family, us and this damn relationship that isn’t fucking working anymore. What the hell happened?!” Naruto yelled losing some of the self control he had.

 

“Not, now Naruto. I have to go.” The Uchiha heir sighed, waving off the blonde.

 

“That’s right Sasuke, leave. Turn your fucking back on this whole damn thing like you always do.”

 

“What the hell do you want me to do then, huh?!”

 

“Open the fuck up! Talk to me, again!”

 

“For what, Naruto? You wouldn’t understand a damn thing I tell you anyway!”

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? Sasuke we’ve been married for 18 fucking years. I’m probably the _only_ one that _can_ understand you!”

 

“Naruto, what the hell is this about?!”

 

“Damnit, I know you’ve been cheating for the past 2 fucking years! Don’t start lying to my face again, Uchiha!” Naruto yelled, slamming the can he was holding down on the counter, causing it to almost explode.

 

Sasuke fell silent as he let Naruto’s words sink in. Just then, Raiden, Satoshi, and Amatsuki walked into the house. The twin boys immediately sensed the tension coming from the kitchen, as soon as they opened the front door.

 

“Satoshi and Raiden, take your sister to the park for awhile. Don’t ask questions, just go.” Sasuke said calmly. Naruto turned away from his kids, so they couldn’t see the anger in his eyes but it was radiating off of him in droves.

 

“Hey Amat, you wanna go to the park and then go bug Uncle Jiriya?” Satoshi asked childishly. He kneeled down to her eye level.

 

“Yea ‘Toshi. Can chichi-ue and otou-san come with us?” The blonde asked, with a wide smile.

 

“Umm…no hime, they have something to talk about. So they have to stay home. It’ll be fun we promise. But, the next time we go chichi-ue and otou-san can come with too. How about that?” Raiden smiled.

 

“Okay! Let’s go.” The little ball of energy yelled ecstatically. She literally dragged her older brothers out the door. Naruto turned back to Sasuke, anger, hurt, and rage filled the blonde’s eyes.

 

“How long have you known?” Naruto gave a hollow laugh.

 

“Ever since you fucking started. It wasn’t that hard to figure out. The signs were obvious. You coming home late with your hair and clothes messed up. You making excuses that you’re on missions when you’re not. Shit, I’ve even seen you with my own eyes, Sasuke! If you’re going to cheat then have the fucking decency to not do it out in the open, unless you’re trying purposely to get caught.” Naruto said, hurt filling his voice.

 

“Then why didn’t you say anything?” Sasuke said emotionlessly.

 

“I figured _you_ would have, but I guess I was wrong.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Why? That’s the best you can come up with. The only reason is because when something was wrong you always talked or at least hinted something was up.”

 

“Things change, people change Naruto.”

 

“Fuck the Confucius shit Sasuke! Answer me this: When was the last time you spent _any_ time with Amatsuki, hmm?”

 

“I’ve spent plenty of time with her.”

 

“Asshole, you don’t even look at her. Even when you do you look at her you glare like she’s not even fucking yours. You barely even talk about her.”

  
”How the fuck should I know if she’s mine or not?! You’ve cheated on me before and the twins were lucky to even be mine!”

 

“That was a fucking low blow! That affair was a one time fucking thing! Of course Amatsuki is yours, one) you were the only one I was with, two) she has your genius, three) she has your bloodline trait, the Sharingan. What the hell do you mean the boys were lucky to be yours? Right now, I _wish_ they _were_ Neji’s!”

 

“…”

 

“You haven’t been _apart_ of this family since _our_ daughter turned one. What the hell is was the point in having a family, if you were only going to walk out on them?”

 

“Shut up your incessant rambling, it’s annoying. This affair first started out to relieve the stress of work.”

 

“So you found comfort in another’s arms instead of being with your family. What then, huh? What the fuck did it turn into after that?”

 

“It turned into…something different.” Sasuke said looking away from Naruto.

 

“Damnit Sasuke, look at me! You’ve been leaving us for a second you started!”

 

“Yes…no…maybe.”

 

“Then why didn’t you just come out and say it? Why don’t _you_ tell your children why their father isn’t ever around? Or why you’re never there for them?”

 

“Because it would crush them. You and the children are my life.”

 

“Ya know Uchiha, that’s where you’re wrong. We _were_ your life, some time ago. But that ended the first day you turned your back on them and began your affairs.”

 

“What are you trying to say?”

 

“Fuck you, fuck this relationship, it’s fucking over.” Naruto yelled. He closed his eyes and walked passed Sasuke. He was trying to push back the tears that threatened to pour out his eyes. The pissed raven grabbed Naruto’s arm and pinned him to the wall. Both males locked gazes.

 

“You will not take my children away from me.” Sasuke said in a dangerous tone. Naruto narrowed his eyes. He could hear Kyuubi growl inside his cage.

 

“I’m not. I’m taking _my_ daughter away from _you_. Trust me Uchiha, I love the twins with all my heart, but they have a good life here. If I were to take them away then _that would_ hurt them. Amatsuki is young enough to start over, not live in a house full of anger or hate. I don’t want to ruin any of their lives for my own selfish reasons.” Naruto said with defiance in his eyes.

 

“You are not taking Amatsuki away from here either.” Sasuke growled out.

 

“You don’t even care for her. If you care as much as you say then what is her favorite color?”

 

“Pink”

 

“Grey…”

 

“Why did ask that?”

 

“It’s the simplest and most obvious question about Amatsuki. That proves my point you don’t care enough.”

 

“Naruto, you are _not_ going anywhere with Amatsuki. I swear if you take her…”

 

“What will you do? Track us down and drag us back. We’ve been there and done that. You remember how well _that_ turned out. Now let me go.” Naruto roared.

 

“Naruto, you take any of them and I _will_ kill you _this_ time.” Sasuke responded coldly letting go of the blonde male. Naruto’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second.

 

“Sasuke try to kill me and we’ll see who will fall.” Naruto replied in a deadly growl. He walked out the door and made it to one of the other houses in the compound. Naruto doubled over and began sobbing uncontrollably. The blonde was only putting up a strong front to do what he had to do and not show any weakness.

 

He was hurt beyond repair. Naruto believed that Sasuke was the only one that could mend his wounds from the past. He also believed that he could mend Sasuke’s wounds also. But he was wrong. And now, Sasuke was not only taking it out on him but on his children too. Naruto sensed Sasuke’s chakra signature coming from the house. As quickly as inhumanly possible Naruto covered up his own before the bastard could find him. Before he knew it Sasuke was gone, probably off to his lover’s house.

 

With tears streaming down his whiskered cheeks, Naruto hurriedly made the hand signs for the transportation jutsu and poofed to Iruka’s house. The Kyuubi-vessel tried to wipe his face as best he could before he knocked but the tears kept coming. Naruto quickly knocked on the door three times.

 

“Coming…” Iruka called from the other side of the door. A few seconds later a cheerful Iruka answered the door. He took one look at Naruto and quickly went into mother mode.

 

“Naruto what happened?” Iruka asked frantically. Naruto began crying full throttle again. The scarred chuunin draped an arm around the blonde’s shoulder and led him inside.

Iruka took him to the couch, where he sat down and put Naruto’s head on his lap.

 

“Shh, Naruto. Calm down.” The older male said in a soothing voice. He stroked Naruto’s golden locks, trying to get him to calm down. After an hour of crying and a bunch of mumbled or broken words, Naruto had gone down to a few sniffles and hiccups.

 

“Now, will you tell me what happened?” Iruka said gently.

 

“Sasuke and I had a fight.” Naruto said hoarsely.

 

“About what Naruto?”

 

“It was about…” Naruto bit the inside of his cheek. He didn’t know whether to tell Iruka the truth about Sasuke’s cheating or just skip it completely.

 

  ** _‘Kit, you’re gonna have to tell him sooner or later. It might as well be sooner rather than later, don’t cha think?’_** Kyuubi purred in the same gentle tone Iruka had used. Naruto sighed.

 

“Naruto, you can tell me. It’s okay.” Iruka stated softly.

 

“I decided to confront Sasuke on his affair he was having and we got into this big argument about how he didn’t care for his family anymore. Well, how he didn’t give a rat’s ass about Amatsuki. He accused me of cheating on him again and Amatsuki not being his.”

 

“What the hell was he thinking?! Having an affair and accusing _you_ of cheating on him. Wait until I get my hands on that little…” Iruka fumed but didn’t raise his voice.

 

“Iruka-tou-san…” Naruto said calmly.

 

“Oh, but please continue.” Naruto couldn’t help but have a small trace of a smile. He was glad he had someone like Iruka.

 

“Iruka-tou-san, I told him I’m leaving him.” Naruto’s voice broke with the whole statement.

 

“Oh, Naruto, I’m sorry.” Iruka said wrapping his arms around the younger man. Naruto couldn’t shed another tear but he could fell them wanting to come out.

 

“Iruka-tou-san I have made a choice.” Naruto said into the others arm.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I can’t tell you but you’ll know soon.”

 

“Naruto…please tell me you aren’t going to…” The look in Naruto’s eyes answered the unfinished question.

 

“I’m sorry tou-san but it’s the only way.” Naruto sniffled. Tears brimmed the brunette’s chocolate eyes.

 

“Naruto, please…” Iruka said hugging the blonde tighter.

 

“I can’t Iruka-tou-san. It would be impossible for us.” Naruto squeezed Iruka as well. “I love you tou-san.” Naruto whispered.

 

“I love you too, Naruto.” Iruka choked back a sob. Naruto pulled away from Iruka’s embrace. He looked into the eyes of his ex-teacher. He knew this hurt Iruka more than anyone but it had to be done.

 

“Don’t worry Iruka-tou-san.” Naruto tried to give him a reassuring smile but even that failed. “I have to go though and get Amatsuki and tell Raiden and Satoshi.” Naruto said softly. Iruka nodded a constant river of tears rolled down his face. Naruto gave his father figure another hug and was out the door. But not before he whispered something into Iruka’s ear.

 

Naruto now set out to find his family which wasn’t hard, since their favorite place to go together was the park. When he found them, he saw Amatsuki playing on the slides and the twins sitting on a nearby bench watching the surrounding area like hawks. Naruto smiled. Amatsuki was the first to see the blonde male.

 

“Chichi-ue!” Amatsuki yelled happily, running and jumping into Naruto’s arms. Amatsuki nuzzled his cheek. “Did you and otou-san finish talking?” She asked curiously. Naruto froze for a second, but then his eyes softened again.

 

“Yea, we did.”

 

“Okay, everything’s all better right?”

 

“Yes, it is. So, hime what trouble did you and your brothers get into?” Naruto asked gently as Raiden and Satoshi walked over.

 

“Well, first me, Raiden and Satoshi pulled the bestest trick on Uncle Jiriya ever.”

 

“Oh and what was that?”

 

“Well first Raiden did the sexy jutsu and then Satoshi did it too. They were crawling all over uncle Jiriya. Then out of no where uncle ‘Riya had a massive nosebleed and passed out. I think it was after Raiden whispered something into his ear. Then we put him into auntie ‘Nade’s bed with her in it. She woke up hit him over the head and threw him out the window. It was really funny.” Amatsuki said animating the whole thing with her tiny hands.

 

“Is that so? I’m surprise Tsunade didn’t beat Jiriya to a bloody pulp.”

 

“She was close though. Yep, after that ‘Toshi-onii-san took us to get ice cream.”

 

“No wonder why you’re so hyper.”

 

“Of course, chichi-ue! I’m gonna go play on the swings, again.” Amatsuki jumped out of Naruto’s arms.

 

“Don’t wander off, Amatsuki.” Naruto said to her. The blonde haired girl nodded her head and ran to the swing sets. Naruto could hear her laughing all from where he was at. He looked at Satoshi and Raiden, who were trying to hide their worry but weren’t doing a very good job at it.

 

“You two have been a bad yet somehow good influence on her.” Naruto smiled.

 

“We only learned from the best.” Satoshi smiled back, throwing his arm over Naruto’s shoulder.

 

“Yea I guess so.”

 

“What’s got you so bummed chichi-ue?” Satoshi asked.

 

“There’s something I need to talk to you two about.” Naruto uttered solemnly. His face fell.

 

“What about chichi-ue?” Raiden asked, knowing half of the story.

 

“There’s no easy way to say this but, I’m leaving your father and Konoha. I’m also taking your sister with me. You two will be staying here.”

 

“But why?! Can’t you two make up about it like usual and everything go back to normal?” Satoshi said.

 

“Not this time, Satoshi. It’s something that can be easily mended. Besides, it’s far too late for reconciliation of any type.”

 

“Why?” Satoshi demanded.

 

“Otou-san, threatened to kill you if you took either one of us anywhere.” Raiden said out of the blue.

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“Raiden, I thought your father told you to leave.” Naruto said raising a slim eyebrow at the other blonde male.

 

“It was a clone. Otou-san threatened to kill you about something, but the clone got there to late to hear what.”

 

“I caught your father cheating and I left him.”

 

“Wait, hold the phone…otou-san has been cheating on you. Then when you tell him you’re leaving him he threatened homicide if you took us with you.”

 

“Yes Satoshi. You two can’t say a thing to him about it though. We are leaving tonight.”

 

“TONIGHT?!” Raiden and Satoshi yelled together.

 

“Yes, tonight. I need you and Rai to get Amatsuki’s things together and hide them. I have to go talk to Tsunade-baa-chan, before I do anything.” Naruto said in a final tone. There was no room for arguing when he said it like that.

 

“What…” Satoshi began. But Naruto gave him that look that got the question stuck in his throat.

 

“Okay chichi-ue. We’ll see you later at the house.” Raiden said against his brother’s wishes. Satoshi briefly glared at Raiden but that withered away seeing the point he had. The raven walked over to Amatsuki and picked her up. He bought her over to Naruto. Naruto took the bundle of joy into his arms and smiled.

 

“Sweetie, you want to go on a trip with me tonight?” The blonde asked faking happy.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“That’s going to be a surprise for the both of us okay.”

 

“Is Rai, ‘Toshi, and otou-san going with us too?”

 

“Umm…Amat we _can’t_ go with you. Rai and I have to stay here and protect Konoha while out baby sis is gone.”

 

“But what about otou-san ‘Toshi?”

 

“He won’t know you’re gone. It’s going to be our little secret.” Raiden said. Amatsuki nodded at them all. Naruto hugged her and gave her back to Satoshi.

 

“Make sure she doesn’t say a word to anyone about it. Don’t let her out of your sight either.” Naruto said.

 

“Yes chichi-ue.” Naruto nodded and took of to Hokage tower. He only had a few hours to prepare to leave. He was going to get Amatsuki away from Sasuke even if he had to become a rouge ninja to do it. The blonde sped up determined to get to Tsunade’s office first. He took his usual route through the window. But to Naruto’s surprise and dismay, Tsunade was actually awake and signing papers.

 

“Baa-chan, I need to talk to you.” Naruto said entering through the large window behind her.

 

“What about, gaki?”

 

“First off, what was my reaction to you becoming Godaime (sp?)?”

 

“You were furious. You didn’t believe I could do it. Not like I wanted to do it in the first place.”

 

“Right, did you say you could defeat me with one or two fingers and which ones?”

 

“One finger and it was the index.”

 

“What move…?”

 

“An imperfect Rasengan. What is this? Twenty questions?” Tsunade asked a little peeved.

 

“Just making sure you weren’t Sasuke.” Naruto answered.

 

“What’s the matter with you, brat?” Tsunade shot her head up to look at her little brother.

 

“I need your consent to leave Konoha by tonight.” Naruto replied.

 

“Tonight?! Do you realize how much paperwork that has to be done for someone to leave? It would take at least three days. Wait…why do you need to leave and why tonight?”

 

“Baa-chan, please. I can’t say but I need to leave Konoha and soon. I will leave here with or without your consent, baa-chan.” Naruto begged. Tsunade sighed.

 

“I need your signature before you go.” Tsunade breathed out. “Where _are_ you going?”

 

“That, I don’t know. But anywhere but here will be fine.” Naruto responded. He took a blank sheet of paper from Tsunade’s desk and wrote down his signature. Instead of putting Uchiha Naruto, he wrote down Uzumaki Naruto. Tsunade looked at the paper and noted the last name.

 

“What’s going on with you and Uchiha?” Tsunade asked skeptically.

 

“Nothing _anymore_.” Naruto pushed the paper back to Tsunade and left before she could ask anymore pressing questions.

 

The blonde hurried back to the compound and packed lightly. The only things he packed were two pairs of clothes, Tsunade’s necklace, and his ninja tools. He went back downstairs cooked dinner for everyone and headed back upstairs to get some sleep for the long journey he had ahead of him.

 

By the time Satoshi, Raiden, and Amatsuki walked in from visiting Itachi, Naruto was already sleeping. The trio smelled that dinner was already cooked and waiting. For once they ate quietly. Amatsuki was not her usual self, the chatter box. She could tell something was wrong and no body wanted to tell her. Satoshi and Raiden knew that this was going to be their last meal together for awhile, but they didn’t know what to say without giving up the secret. After a quiet dinner, Satoshi took Amatsuki upstairs and gave her a bath. He got her ready for bed and tried to put her to sleep.

 

“But ‘Toshi, I’m not tired.” Amatsuki whined/pouted.

 

“I know, but you have to have a lot of energy for your trip. You don’t want to keep stopping because you didn’t get a lot of sleep.” Satoshi said tucking her in. Her eyes went wider than usual.

 

“I forgot! Goodnight aniki.” She kissed him on the cheek and before you know it she was out like a light.

 

“Goodnight.” Satoshi replied softly smiling at his youngest sibling.

 

“Are you okay, Satoshi?” Naruto whispered.

 

“Yea, I’m fine. I’m just gonna miss you guys a lot.”

 

“Don’t worry _she’ll_ be back before you know it. She’s not going to stay away from Konoha forever.”

 

“But the house is going to be so dreary without her or you. Why can’t she stay?”

 

“I don’t want Sasuke raising her out of spite for me. If or when he does bring someone else into this house she would be confused as to why they’re here, raising her. I don’t want that type of lifestyle for the little one.”

 

“I see. Come on, chichi-ue. Let’s go downstairs before you have to go.” Satoshi said.

 

“Sure.” Naruto and Satoshi walked out of Amatsuki’s room silently. They walked downstairs and sat at the table with Raiden.

 

“You guys know I love you both very much.” Naruto said looking at Raiden and Satoshi.

 

“Yes chichi-ue.” They both said. Both Raiden and Satoshi didn’t want to lose Naruto or Amatsuki even though they didn’t show it.

 

“I’m so proud of you both. You were never a mistake no matter what anybody says okay. But be sure to never disappoint me or your otou-san.” Naruto choked out.

 

“That’s probably already too late because we’re helping you run.” Satoshi laughed and scratched the back of his head.

 

“You’re probably right.” Naruto smiled. “We’ll send you letters, okay. Don’t worry, we’ll both be fine.”

 

“Chichi-ue please don’t go.” Raiden said finally breaking down his emotionless façade.

 

“C’mere, I…we have to go. If I don’t then you guys would be susceptible to a house full of arguing. That’s something I don’t want.” Naruto said holding Raiden and Satoshi to him. Seeing these two, the ones who can hide their feelings the best break down like this, made Naruto regret his decision but not change it.

 

“Please at least come back soon, chichi-ue.” Satoshi sniffled lifting his head from Naruto’s shoulder.

 

“Your sister will be back in a few years.”

 

“How come you won’t come back?” Raiden asked noticing the little slip up. He still had his neck buried into Naruto’s neck.

 

“You two go upstairs to bed. It’s almost time for us to go. It wouldn’t be wise for ya’ll to be up when Sasuke gets back neither.” Naruto replied completely ignoring Raiden’s question. Satoshi gave Naruto another hug, never wanting to let go. The raven hurried up to his room before he lost it and followed Naruto.

 

“Love you, chichi-ue.”

 

“Love you to Satoshi.”

 

 “Come on, Rai. We have to do what chichi-ue says.”

 

“I’ll be up in a sec.” Raiden said. He looked back at Naruto. “I want to go with you.”

 

“That’s out of the question. You have to stay here with your brother.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You know why. Satoshi might put up a tough front like everything is okay, but underneath he’s a big softy. He’ll need your support and advice to help him through this. And you need him as well.” Naruto ran a hand through Raiden’s blonde hair.

 

“I don’t want you to go though.” Raiden held on to the Kyuubi-vessel tighter.

 

“I told you before, Rai, I’ll keep in touch. You never know when I’ll be watching.” Naruto continued to comb his fingers through the silky strands.

 

“You promise?”

 

“For sure. Sorry we couldn’t have our little spar I promised you.”

 

“There will be other times. You won’t be gone forever.” Raiden let go and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

 

“Maybe, take care of your brother and father for me.”

 

“I love you, chichi-ue.”

 

“I love you too Raiden. Get up to your room.” Naruto said, shooing Raiden up the steps. Raiden nodded and ran upstairs to his room. Naruto sighed, he too went upstairs. The blonde went into the master bedroom and picked up the small bag. Naruto twirled his wedding ring around his finger. It was a silver ring with a rare orange and blue diamond in the middle of the Uchiha crest and Uzumaki swirl.

 

**_‘Kit…’_ **

****

_‘I know Kyuubi, I know.’_ Naruto slipped the silver band off his finger and placed it on the dresser by the bed. He stalked out the door and quietly into Amatsuki’s room. Naruto grabbed the bag packed for Amatsuki and placed it on his back. He gently scooped up the small blonde and slid out her bedroom window. He blended in with the moonless sky of the night. Clad in all black, it made it easier for him to move undetected through the forest.

 

Without hesitation, Naruto raced to the main gates of Konoha not wanting to face Sasuke in the dead of night. Before he left though, he made a clone and heneged (sp?) it into Amatsuki to at least fool him for a while.

 

_‘I hope that the clone lasts long enough. I don’t want Sasuke finding us out so soon. But he probably won’t be back soon.’_ Naruto thought. He looked down at the sleeping girl, cradled in his arms, determined to give her a better life. Naruto picked up the pace, reaching the gate in record time. He nodded to the night guards and casually walked out of the gates. Away from Konoha and away from Sasuke, with no intention of returning himself.

 

Iruka watched silently as Naruto raced to the gates of Konoha. The scarred chuunin hugged himself letting _his son’s_ last words replay in his mind tearing at the mere memory.

 

_‘I’ll miss you tou-san and thanks for all that you’ve done for me. You were the one who rescued me from the darkness.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember if this chapter was sent to my beta before she disappeared on or not. So it might be un-beta'd it might not be. As well as this being re-posted from my other accounts. This was before we learned Kurama's real name. Tell me what you guys think! Loves ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay two chapters in one night. Woot. Sorry for any mistakes.

Same tags apply…  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naruto walked out of the gates casually, nodding his head to the two night guards. Apparently Tsunade had informed them that he would be leaving. Naruto smiled, glad she remembered something. The blonde walked calmly for about 250 yards until he was sure it was safe. Naruto took a deep breath and began his sprint head strong in the direction of Suna.   
  
 _‘Kyuubi you ready?’_  
  
 _ **‘Of course kit. Do what you have to do.’**_  
  
 _‘Thanks Kyu.’_  Naruto let some of Kyuubi’s chakra leak out and help him. His sapphire eyes bleed red and slited. The three whiskers on his cheeks became more defined and jagged. His teeth and nails grew to a sharp point as well. Before taking to the trees Naruto checked his sleeping daughter. He smiled warmly at the steady breathing child. The blonde jumped into the nearest tree and began his journey. Moving swiftly and quietly making it so he wouldn’t disturb the forest or leave that much of a trail.   
  
By the break of dawn Naruto found a spot to rest, before Amatsuki woke up. He planned to travel with Kyuubi by night and walk leisurely by day with Amatsuki. He knew this would take a lot out of him but it was his only plan of action that would probably be fast enough to escape Sasuke. A few hours later, Amatsuki woke up to the smell of cooking fish.  
  
“Mmm…chichi-ue where are we?” Amatsuki groaned stretching her limbs.  
  
“Good morning, hime. We’re now about half way to Suna. Our first stop is to visit Uncle Gaara and I think Uncle Neji is there to.” Naruto smiled.  
  
“REALLY?! I haven’t seen Uncle Gaara in sooooooooo long. I can’t wait!” The little girl yelled jumping up and down.  
  
“If we’re lucky we should be there by tomorrow morning. You’re breakfast in on the stick on the leaf by the fire. Be careful not to get to close to the flames, Amatsuki.”  
  
“Okay chichi-ue. Aren’t you going to eat?”  
  
“Later, okay?” Naruto replied.   
  
“Promise?”  
  
“Promise.”  
  
“Chichi-ue, why are we traveling by night anyway?” Amatsuki asked biting into the fish.  
  
“It’s easier to maneuver, especially when you’re asleep.”   
  
“No fair chichi-ue! I want to be up when we travel to ya know!” The blonde female pouted.  
  
“Chibi you have to save your energy so you beat uncle Gaara and finally claim victory.”  
  
“But chichi-ue!” Amatsuki whined.  
  
“No buts sweetie. Now eat up before it gets cold.” Naruto commanded in a soft voice.  
  
“Meanie…” Amatsuki puffed out one cheek but continued to eat like she was told.   
  
 _‘Kyu can you check the perimeter?’_  
  
 _ **‘Already done. There is nothing out of the ordinary. So you can relax a bit.’**_  
  
 _‘Thank you, hairball.’_  Naruto yawned stretching his arms and cracking his joints.  
  
 _ **‘Maybe you should get some sleep kit. You look like hell.’**_  
  
 _‘I feel like hell too. But I can’t rest, not until we get to Suna.'_  
  
 _ **‘You’re that worried, Naruto?’**_  
  
 _‘Yea Kyu, I am. You get some rest though. Tonight we have to go full throttle, if we want to make it to Suna in time.’_  Naruto already heard Kyuubi’s snores coming from inside the furball’s cage. The blonde smirked at the fox. Ancient all powerful demon, yea right. Try old geezer of a fox that everybody has no reason to fear.  
  
“Chichi-ue…Chichi-ue…wake up!” Amatsuki yelled shaking Naruto’s arm. Naruto blinked a few times and noticed he had fallen asleep. Amatsuki looked her dad with her navy blue concerned eyes.  
  
“Huh…oh Amat, I’m sorry. Must’ve dozed off for a bit. Is everything okay?” Naruto said sleepily.  
  
“Everything is fine chichi-ue. Are  _you_  okay? You seem a bit out of it.”  
  
“I’m fine, baby. You don’t need to worry.” Amatsuki narrowed her eyes at Naruto, unconsciously activating her Sharingan. She looked over her father skeptically making sure for herself everything is okay. Once she deemed he was telling the truth, she blinked and her eyes were back to normal.  
  
“Are you through hime?”   
  
“Yes chichi-ue. You were telling the truth.”  
  
“Thanks for verifying that. I see you got the hang of your Sharingan already. Does your eyes hurt or anything after you use it?”  
  
“Yes to the first and not really to the second. Uncle ‘Tachi always said that it was a side effect to when you first get the Sharingan. But after awhile the stinging goes away.”   
  
“Okay…I’m glad uncle ‘Tachi told you all that. It’s very helpful to know that he cares about you a lot. But I bet your brothers could’ve have told you that also.”  
  
“Um…chichi-ue remember they were on a mission when it first happened and you took me to Uncle ‘Tachi because otou-san wasn’t anywhere to be found.”   
  
“Right, how silly.” Naruto laughed. Maybe the last mission he went on the damn ninja hit him over the head to hard. Now that is why the bastard is now six feet under.   
  
“Chichi-ue what are we doing for the day?” Amatsuki chirpped happily.  
  
“I guess we can start walking if you’re up to it.” Naruto shrugged.  
  
“As long as we don’t have to sit here all day, I’m game!”   
  
“But there’s a catch.” Naruto said holding up a finger.  
  
“Aww, chichi-ue…what is it?” The small fox whined.  
  
“You have to practice your aim while moving.”  
  
“That’s it piece of cake.”   
  
 **Two hours before dawn with the Bastard**    
  
The raven walked back to the Uchiha compound. His face and eyes devoided of any emotion. Sasuke entered the house that felt as lifeless as he was. The Uchiha sauntered up the steps to each of the kid’s room, making sure they were there. He smiled a bitter smile, knowing the Naruto wouldn’t take them away. Sasuke trudged into the dark room that he and the blonde once shared. Through out the whole house he hadn’t felt Naruto’s presence at all; he shouldn’t have been expecting him to be in the room waiting. But he did notice Naruto’s wedding ring sitting on the dresser, closest to the door. You could tell Sasuke saddened immensely. He never meant to push Naruto away. Shit, he never meant for this  _affair_  to go that far. Not even thinking he stripped out of his clothes and climbed into the large bed.  _Then you shouldn’t have been cheatin’ ya bastard._  A little voice sounded in the back of Sasuke’s mind. The raven brushed it off as nothing.  
  
Sasuke nodded off to sleep. His dreams were meaningless voids, just like his life had become. The next morning, the bastard woke up and thought that last night was a complete nightmare. But when he saw Naruto’s ring still on the dresser mocking him, he knew it had been real. Sasuke moped out of bed and got dressed. Begrudgingly Sasuke moped over to Amatsuki’s room, preparing to wake her up and get her ready for school.   
  
Leisurely he strode over to the small blonde’s bedside. Sasuke sat in the edge of the twin sized bed causing it to dip from the added weight. He shook the sleeping for lightly. The body stirred but didn’t wake.   
  
 _‘That’s strange, last time she jumped me.’_  Sasuke thought. He began to panic and shook the girl harder. When he received no other response a thought ran through his pea sized brain. He recalled Naruto’s words as clear as day when the blonde left.   
  
 _‘I’m taking my daughter away from you!’_  Naruto’s voice rang through Sasuke’s head. He poked the small blonde hard and the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
Sasuke growled and darted out of Amatsuki’s room. He quickly raced to the Hokage’s office. The raven raced up the long stairway to Tsunade’s room.   
  
“HOKAGE-SAMA!!” Sasuke said rushing into the overly large office.  
  
“W-what?! UCHIHA, DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?!” Tsunade roared, still half sleep.  
  
“Naruto left…”  
  
“…left Konoha. I know. He came asking for consent yesterday.” Tsunade yawned, running a hand over her tired features.  
  
“And you let him go?!” The Uchiha heir yelled.  
  
“Calm down, Uchiha. And yes I let him go. He would have gone even if I didn’t give him the consent. He seemed too distressed to even listen.”  
  
”Did you know he took Amatsuki with him as well?”  
  
“No he did mention anything except that he needed to be out of here by last night. What the hell is going on between you two?”  
  
“I’m going to get my daughter back.” The raven said avoiding the question and ignoring the heated glare.  
  
“Uchiha get your ass back here and sit the fuck down!” Tsunade roared. Sasuke did what he was told, fearing the busty blonde. “I will ask you again: What is going on between you and Naruto?!”  
  
“Nothing of your concern.” Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the young raven. The only thing that kept her from throwing the smug little bastard in a cell for the rest of his measly life was Naruto. But damn the little prick was pushing the wrong buttons today.  
  
“Uchiha, you said early you were going to get back Amatsuki. What bout your husband? What will you do?” Tsunade asked with venom in her voice.   
  
“Not to be rude Tsunade-sama but I have no husband. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Sasuke replied monotone. He stood up, completely ignoring the blonde woman and walked out of the double doors. He was going to get Amatsuki back if it killed him or Naruto.  
  
After leaving Tsunade’s office, Sasuke ran toward the gates of Konoha, planning to track down the blonde and his daughter. Sasuke could still detect the faint signs of Naruto’s chakra. He bounded off as fast as his legs would carry him to where he knew Naruto would stop off first, Suna. In truth the raven was making as good as time Naruto was. Maybe not as well but good enough to have him at the place where Naruto camped out at while Amatsuki woke up, a little after nightfall.  
  
 **Back with Naruto**    
  
“Chichi-ue, how long is it going to take us to get there?” Amatsuki asked cheekily.  
  
“We should be there by sunrise tomorrow, chibi. Why you can’t wait to see Uncle Gaara and Neji?” Naruto asked with a knowing smirk.   
  
“That and I have a few pranks to pull on Uncle Kanky!” The blonde exclaimed jumping up and down.  
  
“You’re always coming up with new pranks to pull on everybody. It’s kinda scary.” The blonde winced.  
  
“Hey what can I say, chichi-ue. It runs in the family.” Amatsuki shrugged.  
  
“Are you sure you’re three? You act more like a ten year old.”  
  
“Chichi-ue stop joking. You know I just turned thwee.” Amatsuki pouted not speaking correctly for added affect.  
  
“Whatever you say hime.”   
  
 _ **‘Yo kit, I think you should move it.’**_  Kyuubi said urgently. Naruto didn't like the tone to the fox's voice and immediately went on the defensive.  
  
 _‘Kyu what’s the matter?’_  The vessel asked.  
  
 _ **‘The Uchiha brat is headed in this direction.’**_  
  
 _‘Already Kyuubi!’_  
  
 _ **‘Yes and he’s moving at almost the same rate you were.’**_  
  
 _‘Great, just fucking great.’_  “Hey Amat, it’s time that we pick up the pace okay.” Naruto said kneeling in front of Amatsuki.  
  
“Okay chichi-ue. I was getting tired anyway.” Amatsuki yawed. Naruto looked at the sky and saw it darkening.  
  
‘No wonder it’s almost her bedtime.’ Naruto smiled and cradled his small blonde in his arms. He looked at his path ahead. In the blink of an eye he was off. He didn’t bother dodging the tree branches that stood in his way. Kyuubi’s chakra would cause them to snap before he even got close to them.   
  
“Hold on to me tightly. And don’t look up.” Naruto said gently. Amatsuki nodded her head and buried in further into Naruto’s chest. Kyuubi’s chakra swirled around them protectively. Naruto appeared to be a red blur racing through the forest. He made it to the edge of the river of endless sand. The blonde sighed. The storm that seemed to be raging stopped upon the blonde’s arrival. Now that was either Gaara or a complete freak coincidence.  
  
 _ **‘Kit he’s about 200 yards away from the campsite.’**_  
  
 _‘Thanks Kyuubi. Sorry about this.’_  
  
 _ **‘It’s okay. Save the apologies for later. Get moving. I’ll guide through the desert so you get lost.’**_  The red fox snapped back.  
  
 _‘Right.’_  Naruto took breath and hurried into the endless of sand pit. Three hours later Naruto saw the layered sand walls of Suna come into view. Some time Amatsuki had fallen asleep in Naruto’s warm embrace. Naruto was completely worn out but he had to make at least one trip after Suna. Naruto raced to the Kazekage’s office. Unlike at Konoha, Naruto knocked on Gaara’s door. He didn't have a death wish. He heard a gruff "enter" come from the other side of the door. Naruto smirked as he pushed opened the door and saw Gaara sitting at his desk looking at a few documents.  
  
“Hey Gaara, long time no see.” Naruto said knowingly.   
  
“Naruto what are you doing here?” Gaara said emotionless but heated at the same time.  
  
“Aww, what we can’t come and see you for a surprise visit.”  
  
“No.” Came the flat reply.  
  
“Gaara you haven’t changed one bit. Where’s Neji?”   
  
“He’s  _tied up_  right now.” Gaara said with a lecherous grin.  
  
“Perv, Gaara can you do me a huge favor?” Naruto pleaded with huge blue eyes.  
  
“Depends on what it is.” The red head replied, eyeing his friend suspiciously.  
  
“Can you take care of Amatsuki until come back?” Blue eyes were in the form of cute begging puppy orbs.  
  
“As long as she doesn’t terrorize the village like last time.” The Kazekage sighed. How could he say no to that damn face?  
  
“Is that a yes, Kazekage-sama?” The blonde gave a sly fox grin. The face worked every time.  
  
“No it’s a no idiot. Of course it’s a yes.” Gaara growled lowly. The face got him to agree not to be 100% nice to the blonde idiot.  
  
“My, my Gaara how you’ve softened. Maybe you have changed.” The said blonde idiot chuckled. He had to duck from the three shuriken that were thrown at his head.  
  
“Shut up, Naruto. May I ask why is she staying  _here_?”  
  
“I have some business to take care of.” Naruto gave Amatsuki to Gaara, who looked the child with soft eyes.  
  
“Naruto, what are you planning to do?”  
  
”Gaara you’re asking way too many questions. I told you and everyone before I will lay my life on the line to protect my children from anything.” The blonde said in a dead serious tone.  
  
“Don’t do anything too stupid.” Gaara knew it wa stupid advice, but he couldn't help that the words spilled from his mouth.  
  
“Ah dear friend, that’s my middle name.” Naruto smirked. He went to kiss Amatsuki on the head and exit the office. “Oh and Gaara, if Sasuke comes here  _don’t_  let him  _near_  Amatsuki.” Gaara nodded, knowing Naruto wouldn’t answer anymore questions as to why. Naruto ran out of the Kazekage’s office and back the way he came. But instead of going back to Konoha he went to the place that he felt was more suited for the occasion.   
  
Less than a day later Sasuke showed up at Suna. He immediately ran to Gaara’s office avoiding the staring people. Everyone knew that Naruto and he were together but why had they showed up on separate terms and looking exhausted.   
  
“Gaara where is he?!” The pea brain yelled busting through Gaara’s doors.  
  
 _‘Damnit those were just fixed!!’_  Gaara sat behind his desk calmly as if he were waiting for the asshole…I mean Sasuke.  
  
“What are you talking about Uchiha?” The Kazekage inquired like he knew nothing.  
  
“You know damn well what the fuck I’m talking about! Where is Naruto and Amatsuki?!” Sasuke yelled slamming his fist on the desk.   
  
“Naruto hasn’t been here in over 3 months. As for Amatsuki I haven’t seen her since her second birthday. Why, did you lose two of your most precious people?” Gaara antagonized.   
  
“Gaara I can tell he was here not too long ago. His chakra signature is all over the place.” Sasuke growled.  
  
  
“I don’t know what to tell you, Uchiha. Maybe you’re just sensing things. But you also know how Naruto has a lasting presence every where he goes.” Gaara remained calm like always.  
  
“At least tell me where Amatsuki is!”   
  
“I told you before: I haven’t seen my niece ever since her second birthday.” Gaara said rising from his seat. Sasuke glared at the red-head before turning on his heel and running out he doors. Gaara sat back down and sighed. Not two minutes later did Temari walk in with Amatsuki in tow.   
  
“What happened here?” The blonde asked her younger sibling stepping over the broken doors.  
  
Naruto slumped onto a tree branch completely worn out from using so much chakra. He closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep. Kyuubi stayed alert but otherwise let his blonde kit sleep. Naruto needed his rest for what he had planned to do. But to the ancient demon's surprised, Naruto for the most part had been using his own chakra. He might have been tapping into Kyuubi’s now and then but not as often.  
  
 _‘Just a little more to go.’_  Naruto thought groggily waking up from his nap.  
  
 _ **‘Kit where are we going?’**_  Kyuubi suggested in a brotherly fashion.  
  
 _‘To the same place that ended everything before.’_  The blonde groaned, trying to stop his spinning head.  
  
 _ **‘Are you sure about that?’**_  
  
 _‘It’s time we get moving again Kyu.’_  Naruto stood up slowly. But his legs protested the movement and began to buckle beneath him. That forced the blonde back into a sitting position.  
  
 _ **‘Naruto maybe you should relax some more. The Uchiha brat is still about a day behind you.’**_  
  
 _‘No, I can’t not until…I have to end this now!’_  Naruto could hear the fox sigh within him.  _‘Let’s just make it there before I rest.’_  Naruto compromised hoping the fox would at least agree to that.  
  
 _ **‘Alright kit. At least use my chakra to get there.’**_  Kyuubi sighed heavily.  
  
 _‘Nuh-huh, I’ll probably need it later Kyu.’_  Naruto smiled at the fox and began running once again. It was another 2 hours before he would arrive at his destination. He might’ve lost some speed but the important thing was that he was ahead of Sasuke.  
  
“So you’re telling me that the Uchiha bastard tracked blondie here looking for the cute terror (Amatsuki). What the hell happened between those two?” Temari gaped.  
  
“The last time Naruto and I actually talked, he did say that he and Sasuke were having problems. He didn’t go any further because we got interrupted.” Gaara replied, cursing the Uchiha for everything.  
  
“So you didn’t find out what type of problems they were having?” The elder Sabuku(sp?) asked.   
  
“No. Temari could you watch her for a while longer. There are some details that need to be sorted out and looked over carefully. Make sure she doesn't get into any more trouble.” Gaara said getting up from his seat and walking over to a file cabinent.  
  
“Sure thing.” Temari adjusted the  _sleeping_  girl in her arms and carried her off to her house.   
  
 _‘So chichi-ue and otou-san were having problems. But why didn’t they make up. From what ‘Toshi and Rai always say, they usually make up.’_  Amatsuki looked up at Temari through a cracked eye.  
  
“So how much did you hear, squirt?” Temari asked, startling the girl. The chibi blonde cringed slightly at being caught.  
  
“N-nothing Auntie Mari. Why would you say that?” Amatsuki said jumping out of Temari’s arms and staring at her.  
  
  
“You don’t fall asleep that quickly when you’re in Suna. Because just as we were waiting until Uncle Gaara said it was okay to come in you so happenly fell asleep. So what did you hear Amatsuki?” The wind mistress raised a slim blonde brow.  
  
“N-nothing.” The cute terror stammered.  
  
“You’re as bad a liar as your chichi-ue, Amatsuki.” Temari replied.  
  
“Okay, I heard that chichi-ue and otou-san were having problems. That’s it I swear!” Amat yelled getting a bit panicky.  
  
“What were you planning to do?”  
  
“Nothing…yet.” Amatsuki said truthfully.  
  
“Keep it that way Amat. You’re not going to do anything.”  
  
“But auntie I wanna help chichi-ue and otou-san.” She said turning on the water works.  
  
“I know but sweetie they have to work it out themselves. This is something your cute little face can’t butt into this time.”  
  
“Auntie Temari was it because of me that they started having problems, because it sure seems like it.” Amatsuki wailed harder.  
  
“Shh…of course it wasn't because of you, honey. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Temari said trying to calm down Amatsuki.  
  
“Then what was it?” The blonde mini fox sobbed.  
  
“I don’t know what it was, chibi.”  
  
“Then how do you know it wasn’t me?! They didn’t start having these  _troubles_  until after I was born. Otou-san seemed happy to have another kid but it changed soon after. Auntie Temari why doesn’t otou-san love me?” Amatsuki wept.  
  
“Oh my god Amatsuki, your father loves you very much he just doesn’t know how to show it. Your chichi-ue and otou-san wouldn’t fight  _because_  of you, sweetheart. Who told you that your father doesn’t love you?” Temari said comforting the chibi Uchiha…oops Uzumaki.  
  
“No one. It’s just that otou-san doesn’t spend time with me or talk about me like he does Raiden or Satoshi.” Amatsuki sniffled.  
  
“Don’t think like that Amatsuki. Sasuke loves you very much. He might not show it but he does. He probably doesn’t want anything to happen to you.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Amatsuki wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.  
  
“Positive, cute terror.” Temari smiled.   
  
“Thank you Auntie Mari. Can we go pull…I mean  _see_  Uncle Kanky?” Amatsuki asked innocently.  
  
“Sure Amatsuki.” Temari held out her hand to the fox in training.  _‘This should be fun.’_ Amatsuki happily accepted the offered hand and grinned up at Temari. The wind mistress smiled back and they skipped off to Kankuro’s.  
  
Naruto plopped down on a nearby rock. Sweat covered his entire body and he was panting heavily. The blonde sat there trying to regulate his erratic breathing. With his breath returning back to normal, Naruto stripped and dove into the water just to wash of a bit. The cool water felt good against his hot skin. It had been a day already and his chakra still hadn’t returned to its maximum.  
  
 _‘Kyu do you know what’s going on?’_  Naruto asked panting heavily.  
  
 _ **‘Not yet but I’m trying to figure that out. I think it’s because the seal is starting to break.’**_  The fox replied thoughtfully.  
  
 _‘What?! How can that be? I mean it’s not going to be all that bad. Right Kyuubi?’_  
  
 _ **‘Wrong kit, because once that seal breaks the medium will…’**_  
  
 _‘Crap Kyuubi. Explain it later. He’s almost here. Guess that wasn’t much of a rest, ne?’_  The Kyuubi-vessel thought sarcastically. Naruto let off a bit of his chakra that he had regained to lead the raven to where he was. While he did that he jumped out of the water and put his clothes back on.   
  
Sasuke was jumping from branch to branch with his Sharingan flaring, searching for the tiniest trace of the blonde. He stopped on a thick branch sensing Naruto’s chakra.  
  
 _‘It’s faint but its there.’_  Sasuke headed to where the signal was coming from. It was another forty five minutes before Sasuke got to the place. Naruto had his back toward the entrance and the newly appeared guest.   
  
“Took you long enough to get here. What did you do…get sidetracked?” Naruto said monotonously.   
  
“Where is she?” Sasuke all but growled.  
  
“Who you’re lover?” Naruto threw back. Anger filling his whole being.  
  
“Naruto, where is my daughter?”  
  
“Amatsuki is safe, away from you.”   
  
“Naruto give her back!” Sasuke growled.  
  
“What so you can mostly likely ignore her and leave her to fend for herself. Because the boys won’t be able to do it often.” Naruto bit out. He was trying yo keep his anger in check.  
  
“You know I wouldn’t do that.” The Uchiha heir snapped back.  
  
“No I don’t! The Sasuke I  _knew_  wouldn’t do that. The Sasuke standing here right now would.” The blonde yelled.   
  
“NARUTO!”  
  
“Are you going to uphold your threat or are we just going to sit here and argue. If that’s all you plan on doing then you’ve wasted your time in trying to get Amatsuki back.” Naruto began to walk away. But stopped when Sasuke threw a kunai at his head. The blonde tilted his head to the side, easily dodging the object.  
  
 _*Sucky battle scene ahead…I can’t write one to save my life*_  
  
“Getting a bit sloppy, aren’t cha Sasuke?” Naruto taunted still walking away. Sasuke charged at Naruto with another kunai.  
  
Naruto simply back flipped over Sasuke’s head. He did another back flip off of his hands and threw four shuriken at the raven. Sasuke turned around just in time to deflect them and made the hands signs for the Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu. With Naruto still in mid-air he had no way to dodge the attack. Naruto realized what his ex was doing and responded with his own simple set of hand signs. Just as the raven finished the hands sign a giant fire ball made its way to the floating Naruto. The said blonde was burnt to a charcoal crisp or so he thought. When the smoke cleared, Sasuke didn’t see the body of the blonde but a charred rock.  
  
 _‘Damnit, he used the substitution jutsu.’_  Sasuke growled low in his throat.  
  
“You could’ve really killed me with that bastard!” Naruto yelled.  _‘The mother fucker is really serious!’_  
  
Sasuke heard the loud mouth behind him.   
  
“That was the point, ursakontachi!” The raven went to turn around but a cold steel sharp object was placed at throat and somehow both of his hands were twisted painfully behind back.  
  
 _‘When did he get there?’_  Sasuke began to think of a way to get out of Naruto’s deadly grip. If he tried to struggle than the kunai would most likely kill him. On the other side both of his hands were pinned. What the hell do you do?  
  
“It’s ironic that you picked  _here_  of all places, Naruto.” Sasuke said trying to buy some time.  
  
“It’s the same place where you ended everything the first time.”  
  
“How is that we always seem to repeat ourselves no matter what happens, eh Naruto?”  
  
“I guess it’s because we’re too  _predictable_  Sasuke.” Naruto said as he jumped avoiding a kick from the said raven. But Sasuke’s actions had not gone without consequence. While Naruto had leaped away the kunai dragged across the raven’s pale neck, leaving a shallow but bloody wound. Sasuke wiped away the blood that dripped down his neck and glared at Naruto, who seemed to have disappeared.   
  
The said fox had dove into the water as far as he could. All the while trying to think of a plan to end this quickly. His chakra was still running on low and seemed to be slipping away by the moment. Naruto slipped behind a rock that wouldn’t conceal his presence for long.  
  
 _‘Shit, my chakra is still too low. Can’t use any major attacks. What the fuck can I do?’_  Naruto cursed.   
  
 _ **‘Kit, calm down. Can’t you try making a smaller rasengan and making a mini whirlpool or something like you did with those other nins?’**_    
  
 _‘Kyu that a great idea and all but that would take a little too much time. And from the pressure changing it seems like the bastard is about to use chidori but from where I don’t know.’_  Just as Naruto finished the sentence he heard the chirping coming from behind him. As he went to go move his body froze on him, making it impossible for him to evade the attack. The bastard’s chidori pierced Naruto through the stomach, just missing Kyuubi’s seal. Naruto coughed up a mouth full of blood. Sweat began to form on his brow even though they were in the water. The Uchiha heir yanked his arm out of the blonde, letting him float to the top lifeless. His arm covered in the crimson liquid of his ex love.   
  
“Predictable…” Naruto whispered on the brink of unconsciousness. The limp body bobbed at the top of the water. A bloody trail following its wake. Sasuke swam back to the top of the water that was now stained a deathly red. The raven turned his back to the floating Naruto and began to walk away. No emotion, no regret, nothing graced the pale features of Uchiha Sasuke.  
  
Naruto grunted in pain as he began to stir. His eyes bleed red and teeth, no fangs were bared. This was no longer the loveable blonde but Kyuubi no Kitsune. Kyuubi focused his chakra into his knees and hands to keep him from falling back under. Kyuubi roared at the retreating Uchiha. Said Uchiha froze on the spot hearing the ferocious snarl.  
  
 _‘That bastard killed me…again. Kyuubi, don’t mess him up too badly.’_  
  
 _ **‘My pleasure.’**_ Kyuubi snatched a few shuriken out from Naruto’s holder and threw them at the raven, while whispering Shadow shuriken jutsu.  
  
“What the fuck shouldn’t you be dead?” Sasuke said aloud dodging most of the deadly weapons but getting nicked by a few. The shuriken were followed by a red eyed blonde. Kyuubi gave Sasuke a twisted punch to the gut then twisted his body again and gave him a kick to the ribs. That sent the still shocked raven flying backwards in a large boulder.   
  
Knowing that Sasuke wasn’t down for the count Kyuubi concentrated on the raven’s  _subtle_ movements. With his enhanced senses Kyuubi could tell what the bastard was going to do and when. Like on cue Kyuubi saw the black blur jump from the debris. The said blur was running top speed toward the ancient demon fox. Kyuubi swayed from side to side before meeting him in mid-water, catching the others fist in the opposite hand. Now this seemed too familiar. Kyuubi smirked knowing this was going to happen. In lightning fast movements the hand holding the pale hand slipped around the others wrist while Kyuubi’s other hand wrenched itself from Sasuke’s weakened grip. The fox demon quickly flipped the raven over his shoulder and into the water back fist. They both heard a sickening crack as Sasuke’s arm was broken in the process. The sharingan wielder slowly sank. Kyuubi sat there panting. How the hell was this taking a toll on him? The fox hopped to solid ground, slowly letting Naruto regain control of his body. Kyuubi had to concentrate on healing the blonde or he would die.  
  
Naruto’s eyes began to drop. He was exhausted but he also knew this wasn’t over. Even though Sasuke’s arm was broke that didn’t mean anything. The blonde concentrated on what would happen next. It wasn't hard, again, when the ground began to crumble beneath him and the sound of chidori was heard. Naruto quickly jumped out of the way as Sasuke came flapping up in the curse seal’s second phase.  
  
“Ah, so I’ve push you to use the curse seal huh?” Naruto taunted. Sasuke said nothing as he charged Naruto with his katana in his hand. The blonde couldn’t do anything but take the blade to the shoulder.  _‘He missed?’_ Naruto thought as the blade connected. He heard the labored breathing of the raven. Naruto gave a hard punch to Sasuke’s ribs and jumped on to the first Hokage’s head. He had no choice but to use his last resort.   
  
 _‘Kyuubi don’t take to long!’_  
  
 _ **‘WHAT THE FUCK?! The last time you used that you almost killed Sakura!’**_  
  
‘It’s the last thing we’ve got. Besides I didn't know how to control it then.’  
  
 _ **‘Ugh, kit you stubborn ass!’**_  Kyuubi growled as four tails formed. Naruto’s skin began to peel off. He began to look like a mini Kyuubi. Kyuubi roared loudly causing the water to ripple and shake in fear. He knew he didn’t have long before Naruto lost complete control of his body. The fox lunged at the now flying raven, ripping into one of the large wings. Sasuke let out his own growl but one of pain. Kyuubi just kept tearing at the wings hopefully trying to get him back on the ground.  
Sasuke rolled and twisted in the air trying to rid himself of the red parasite. He felt himself losing altitude and spiraling toward the ground. Kyuubi looked up for the raven’s back and jumped off, forcing Sasuke to go tumbling to the ground harder. With the last bit of his chakra, Sasuke summoned a two headed snake just in time to catch him. Kyuubi growled in annoyance.  
  
‘The fucking Uchiha doesn’t know how to fucking die. But it does seem like he’s out of chakra. Might as well finish the job.’ Kyuubi hopped down from his post, calmly walking to the place where the Uchiha lay, motionless. The mini Kyuubi entered the still swirling dust and lifted his paw to deliver the last blow. What he didn’t expect was for Sasuke’s katana to stab him straight in the chest. Red eyes slowly melted away back to a dying blue. The place where the Uchiha had stabbed him was the same place as when he first left. Naruto coughed. Sasuke smirked bitterly, but there was also an underlying emotion the blonde couldn’t tell from between his blurry vision. Sasuke slowly pulled out the blade and sheathed it. Naruto’s body slumped to the ground, barely moving.  
  
His breathing was becoming erratic. A heavy layer of sweat began to cover the blonde’s entire body. His vision was slowly fading. The once bronzed skin was turning to a deathly pale. But there was a mocking smile placed on his lips.  
  
“Guess you win teme. B-but you’ll never get Amatsuki back.” Naruto said weakly.  
  
“Naruto this was never a game.” Sasuke scoffed.   
  
 _ **‘Kit shut the fuck up! You need your strength and I need to heal you. It’s over, Amatsuki is safe and you’ll be with her in a few hours or a day.’**_  Naruto ignored the fox’s warning and continued.  
  
“Hmph, but we both did take something from it.” The blonde smirked, causing more blood to ooze out the corner of his mouth.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“You took my life and I…took…” Naruto breathing stopped, his heart rate slowed. Sasuke stared at the lifeless blonde. If you listened and looked at the raven carefully you could see and possibly hear his heart breaking. Sasuke’s eyes died, nothing was left within him.  
  
“Dobe you took my love.” He muttered solemnly and began to walk away.  
  
 **TBC**  ~~~~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay two chapters in one night. Woot. Sorry for any mistakes.

Same tags apply…  
  
 **Letters**  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
“Dobe you took my heart. This is the reason why I tried shut you out dobe. Because I didn’t want you to get hurt  **1**.” He muttered solemnly and began to walk away. Sasuke took off back to Suna. He knew Gaara had his daughter and he would do anything to get her back. Nothing was running through his mind. Everything was completely blank. An empty shell was now running through the forest determined on getting the one piece of the dobe he had left.  
  
About 3 hours had passed, since Naruto had stopped breathing. But something inside of him kept the ancient fox alive. Something that wouldn’t let either of them die. Kyuubi was shocked to say the least but that couldn’t last long, he  _had_  to save Naruto.  
  
 _ **‘Come on kit, don’t die on me! You still have something to live for. Your daughter, your sons, and your friends. You can’t leave them behind! Come on DAMNIT!’**_ Kyuubi roared. A red chakra like flame engulfed Naruto’s entire body, trying to bring him back to life.  
  
 _‘Ah what a pretty light. It seems so welcoming and warm. Kyuubi can you feel it too?’_  Naruto said in a dream like state.  
  
 _ **‘Shit come on kit! Don’t go near that damn light if you want to live!’**_  
  
 _‘But Kyuubi, it’s where everyone else is. Okaa-san, Otou-san Asuma-sensei, and Chiyo-baa-chan…everyone.’_  
  
 _ **‘Kit goddamit if you go into that damn light I’ll rip you limb from limb when we get to the afterlife!’**_  
  
 _‘Naruto, sweetie…’_  
  
 _‘Okaa-san?’_  The blonde whispered in shock.  
  
 _‘Yes honey, you can’t come join us yet.’_  Kushina replied with a half smile half frown.  
  
 _‘But why? Nothing is left for me here.’_  
  
 _‘Naruto you know that is not true what about Amatsuki, Raiden, Satoshi, and everyone else…even your husband. What would they think if you left them right now?’_  An older blonde scolded appearing next to Kushina.  
  
 _‘Otou-san? But…’_  
  
 _‘No buts Naruto. We want to be with you but not when it’s too soon. You still have so much to do honey. Plus Kyuubi is trying so hard to save you too. No matter how much Kyuubi torments you the fur ball still loves you.’_  Arashi said. (Yea I know his name is Minato and all that but I like Arashi better.)  
  
 _ **‘I heard that you blonde headed baka!’**_  Kyuubi growled.  
  
 _‘Well that’s comforting to hear.’_ All three of them laughed.  
  
 _‘Go on back to your body Naruto. Its okay we’ll be watching over you no matter what.’_ Kushina smiled warmly at her son. Naruto ran into the arms of his parents. He didn’t want to let them go yet but he knew he had to. Kushina and Arashi hugged their son tightly, tearing slowly falling from their eyes.  
  
 _ **‘Kit, come on.’**_  Kyuubi said appearing out of thin air. Naruto turned to the nine-tailed fox and nodded. His parents stood let go of him and smiled. Naruto smiled back at them and waved. Kyuubi bent down to let the blonde climb on to his back and carry him back to the living world.  
  
The once lifeless body of Uzumaki Naruto began to once again breathe. His breaths might have been short and chaotic but at least they were there. His skin was once again returning to its normal bronze hue. Naruto blinked his eyes open, realizing it was around midnight.  
‘It’s about damn time kit. You gave me a fucking heart attack.’ Kyuubi said a bit on the tired side. Naruto tried to sit up, but a sharp intense pain ran throughout his entire body.  
  
 _ **‘Ah kit you shouldn’t be moving just yet. There is still extensive damage to your body. Just sleep for now and it will be okay in the morning.’**_  
  
 _‘Thank you a lot Kyuubi.’_  Naruto whispered before drifting off to sleep. Kyuubi smiled at his blonde chibi fox and wrapped his tails around him.   
  
 _ **‘You’re welcome kit. You’re welcome.’**_  
  
Late morning rolled around and Naruto was feeling not a hundred percent better but he was getting there. Naruto shakily stood to his feet. His shoulder was still in pain and slightly bleeding but it was better and he couldn’t ask for more.  
  
 _‘Okay now all I have to do is get back to Suna and hope Gaara didn’t lock Amatsuki up or anything.’_  Naruto leapt slowly back to the Wind country. His legs still felt mildly weak but not to he point where they would give out on him anytime soon.  
  
 _‘I can’t believe that piece of shit of an ex really tried to kill me again! The asshole!’_  Naruto fumed internally. But since the raven thought he was dead he can’t really go exacting revenge now can he? All this played well to his semi-formed plan, except for the part about him dying. Kyuubi was snoring loudly, keeping the blonde from focusing on just one thing.   
  
 _ **‘Kill the Uchiha brat!! Kill the Uchiha brat!! Kill…ooooo cookies!’**_  Naruto nearly fell out of the tree.  
  
“What the…sleep well fox. You deserve it.” Naruto smiled. Yea all powerful bad ass Kyuubi no Kitsune, reduced to a snoring pile of fur.  
  
He rested in a hollowed out tree trunk, maybe he just wasn’t up to par yet. There was no real rush to return back to Suna, other than to get Amatsuki. Which isn’t really that big of a deal. Gaara hadn’t seen her in a year, so it was good for them to spend time together. Plus the little Kyuubi in training has been begging to pull new pranks on her favorite puppet master. Naruto fell into a deep sleep, regaining his strength quickly. When Sasuke pierced him with chidori, he must’ve also strengthened the seal once again.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two hours later Naruto was off once again. He still had a long way to go before he reached Suna, but that didn’t faze him one bit. If anything it made him happy to know that Sasuke was off of his tail and wouldn’t be tracking them anytime soon. This only made Naruto speed up and reach the endless desert and the village in record time. He walked calmly into the Kazekage’s building. Naruto reached for the door knob only to hear Sasuke’s calm voice.  
  
“…is the only place Naruto would deem safe for Amatsuki.” Sasuke said calmly.  
  
 _‘He was actually listening when I said that!’_  Naruto thought.  
  
“True, but knowing Naruto he would know that this would be the first place you’d check, Uchiha. Naruto maybe a knuckle headed idiot sometimes but he wouldn’t be  _that_  stupid.” Gaara replied.  
  
 _‘Actually, I didn’t think it was the first place he’s check. I was hoping he’d go to the land of waves first. Ah, they’ll never know.’_  
  
 _ **‘Kit shut the hell up and listen!’**_  
  
“Naruto would be when it comes to Amatsuki. He trusts you with his and the life of his children above all else.”  
  
“Sounds like you’re jealous Uchiha.” The Kazekage said raising a non-existent eyebrow.  
  
“CHICHI-UE!” Amatsuki yelled seeing Naruto at Gaara’s door eavesdropping. Naruto went bug-eyed and quickly ran over to the small female. He nuzzled her cheek briefly.  
  
Sasuke’s head whipped around quickly hearing Amatsuki’s high squeal and the most improbable word come out of it. Gaara, showing emotion, had pure horror wash over his features. Sasuke flung the large doors open hoping to find Amatsuki was really there. When the doors flew opened he was greeted with a deserted, kinda cold hallway. Gaara released the unconsciously held breath and wiped his face clean of the fear that was present. Sasuke turned back around to glare at the red-head that he never particularly liked. Gaara glared back ten fold at the raven who he wanted to kill the first moment he met him.  
  
“I  _will_  find her.” Sasuke said lowly in almost a growl. He turned to leave when Gaara stopped him.  
  
“Wait Uchiha. It’s amazing how now you find all the care in the world to find your daughter, but you never or hardly spent any time with her when she was safely at home with you. Ah it seems like you’re doing exactly what your father was doing with you and Itachi.” Gaara said knowingly. He saw the Uchiha visibly stiffen. The Kazekage remained impassive, but he knew that he hit a nerve with the Uchiha. Sasuke said nothing as he continued to walk out of the large office. He proceeded to go back to Konoha for a while, re-stock on his ninja supplied then head out to find his daughter again.  
  
 _‘But what reason do I have to find Amatsuki? Is it really because she’s like the dobe so much. No, it’s because a little girl deserves to be with his father no matter what lies in the way.’_ Sasuke thought trying to justify the reason he was so caught up in looking for Amatsuki. He knew that both reasons were not the real reason for his actions, but nothing else came to mind.  
  
The Uchiha prodigy returned to Konoha the same way he left: empty handed and pissed. As soon as he came back everything fell back into the same pattern. Sasuke leaving home for his lover and not returning for days. But he had nothing to go home to Raiden and Satoshi were on a mission, and Amatsuki and Naruto were gone. So what did he have to go back to beside a bleary, dark, cold house that hones nothing but bad memories for Sasuke?   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
“Sasuke what’s the matter with you?” A deep husky voice asked.  
  
“Nothing.” Sasuke said emotionlessly.  
  
“Then why so bitter?”  
  
“You know why.” The male sighed.  
  
“Sasuke you killed him…again. It was the instinctive choice  _you_  made. Now you’re going to have to live with it. If you can’t then what are you doing here?”  
  
“Just shut up you’re only making it worse. You know you want me here and that’s the only reason.”  
  
“Is it really Sasuke? You know you want to be here as well. If you hadn’t then you wouldn’t have come back every time begging me to take you.” Sasuke rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at his lover.  
  
“Don’t be so fucking modest.” The raven said getting up and getting ready to leave.  
  
“Where are you going?”  
  
“Back to the house. The boys should be back from their mission soon.” Sasuke leaned over the bed to give his lover a quick kiss on the lips and left without another word.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Not ten minutes later than Sasuke, Raiden and Satoshi came in and to their surprise saw the eldest Uchiha cooking.  
  
“Hello otou-san. How was your journey?” Satoshi said walking into the kitchen to greet Sasuke. Raiden on the hand, other stood glaring at the kitchen door daring Sasuke to come out.  
  
“Unsatisfying. What about your mission?”   
  
“Difficult, but on the fun side. Uh…otou-san why are  _you_  cooking?”  
  
“Hn.” Sasuke answered.  
  
“Never mind.”  
  
“Raiden get down here now and eat.”   
  
“I’m not hungry.” Raiden growled stomping up the steps.  
  
“Raiden!”   
  
“Otou-san, I’ll go talk to him.” Satoshi said putting up his hands to calm Sasuke down. Sasuke began to plate the food not even saying anything to Satoshi. The younger raven followed his stubborn brother upstairs and into his room.  
  
“Rai at least try to eat something and act civil toward otou-san.”  
  
“He can kiss my natural pale ass for all I fucking care.”  
  
“Raiden!”  
  
“Don’t take that I’m-the-oldest-and-you have-to-listen-to-me tone of voice with me Satoshi. What would the point be in acting civil? There is no acting civil with that man! He’s as distant now then he was when chichi-ue was here. Shit he’s even more distant and isolated.”  
  
“Maybe but hopefully he will start going back to the way he was before. If  _both_  of us help him.”  
  
“Satoshi not to crush you’re ‘peace will reign over all’ attitude but if  _chichi-ue_ couldn’t even do it what in the blue hell makes you think  _we_  can?! It’s like he’s not even otou-san anymore. Our  _real_ otou-san would have killed or threatened anyone who promised to cause chichi-ue any harm. But now he’s able to openly say that  _ **he** will_ kill chichi-ue if he took us away from him. With the way he’s acting today it seems he’s tried and failed.”  
  
“That’s true, but Raiden there must be some way we can help. You said it yourself that we’d have to get in the middle sometimes. This is one of those times. Or are you backing down from your own claim.”  
  
“Yea I’m backing down. I don’t want to help that asshole I call an otou-san.” Raiden huffed. Satoshi’s eyebrows furrowed in anger. Right now his little brother was acting like a two year old.  
  
“Rai we not only Uchiha’s we’re Uzumaki’s as well. And as chichi-ue would say:  _Uzumaki’s never back down from a challenge or a promise_.”  
  
“Shut it Satoshi, there is no way you’re going to get me downstairs.”  
  
“Rai if you don’t help you’ll have to deal with two very pissed off, very broody Uchiha’s in this house.”  
  
“Aniki that is not going to work. You’ve been pulling the same threat ever since we were ten.”  
  
“How about, I’ll kick your ass until you agree to help.” Satoshi said cracking his knuckles.   
  
“Alright damnit! No need to get physical with it. Ya know we might be in the same rank but somehow you win at just brute strength.” Raiden said jumping off of his bed.  
  
“So what you’re the genius and I’m the brawn, it’s a great combo. Now shut up your ass up and get downstairs to apologize to otou-san.” Satoshi instructed.  
  
“HELL NO!! Act civil: fine, eat dinner with him: fine, apologize: hell to the fucking no!” Satoshi gave Raiden a glare that would make anyone pee in their pants and agree…to anything. Raiden sucked his teeth.  
  
“Fine, I’ll apologize.” The blonde grumbled.  _‘Doesn’t mean I’ll mean it. But for the sake of not getting the crap kicked out of me, I’ll keep the sociopath brother of mine happy.’_  
  
Satoshi’s gaze went back to its soft welcoming smile. “Good boy, baby brother. Come on dinner is hopefully still warm.” Satoshi said sweetly.   
  
“Evil ass bastard.” Raiden mumbled walking passed his brother and reluctantly trudging down the steps. Satoshi whacked Raiden over the head for the snide comment and walked beside his unusually slow brother. The grumbling blonde rubbed the back of his abused head. They both entered the dining room, one smiling like always while the other was glaring and scowling. Sasuke looked up from the book he was reading acknowledging the presences that just entered the room. He put down the book and looked at his sons.  
  
 _‘Bet it’s: How to Find Someone for Dummies.’_ Raiden thought sarcastically.  
  
“Glad you both decided to come down and eat.” Sasuke said.  
  
“Sorry if we took long, I hope dinner didn’t get that cold.” Satoshi said scratching the back of his head nervously.  
  
“Not at all. Dinner is in the oven. Raiden are you even up to eating?”  
  
“Hn.” Satoshi jabbed his bother in the ribs making him wince slightly. Raiden looked at the younger raven, who in turn slightly nodded his head toward Sasuke, silently telling the other to say what he wanted.  
  
“We’ll go get the food and be right back.” Raiden said quickly and rushed into the kitchen. Satoshi quickly followed his brother and walked over the oven where the blonde was. Raiden got three plates from the cabinet that was over the stove. He set them on the counter and fished out three glasses.  
  
“Raiden get your ass back in there!” Satoshi said in an angry whisper.  
  
“I’m getting dinner. I’ll say that thing in a minute!” Raiden glared back. The raven didn’t say anything but help his younger half to bring out the plates and drinks.  
  
Raiden set a plate in front of Sasuke, glaring at him briefly before setting a plate in front of Satoshi then sitting down with his own food. As they began to eat Satoshi kicked Raiden in the shin. The said blonde dropped his spoon and rolled his eyes at Satoshi. He took a deep…deep…deeeeeeeeeeep breath and  _tried_  to sound apologetic and stop that anger twitch.  
  
“Otou-san  _*twitch*_  sorry  _*twitch*_  for the  _*twitch*_  way that  _*twitch*_  I acted.” Raiden said his eyebrow twitching the whole time.  
  
“All is well and you came down stairs after all, so it’s forgiven.” Sasuke said taking a sip of his tea, apparently missing the anger twitch Raiden had. Satoshi smiled at Raiden. Raiden just glared and mouthed the words ‘Bite Me!’ and continued with his meal.  
  
 _‘He just had to ruin it.’_  Satoshi thought, shaking his head. They all ate in a not calming but not yet eerie silence. Sasuke was the first to finish his meal. He stood up and proceeded to clean his dishes. He finished that and headed to the door.  
  
“I’ll be back soon.” And that’s  _exactly_  when Raiden snapped.  
  
“What going to your lovers house,  _otou-san_?! That’s all you even seem to think about anymore! Leaving your family to fuck some slut you found on the fucking street. It’s no wonder why chichi-ue left your ass!” Raiden yelled standing erect and having the chair screech back and fall to the ground. Sasuke stopped mid-step. He eyes widened as he let Raiden’s words sink in and marinate for a minute.  
  
“What  _otou-san_? Surprised? We’ve known since chichi-ue left. The damn cat is out of the bag. No more fucking secrets you have to hide from us unless you have another child on the side that you again told no one about!”   
  
“Raiden what the hell has gotten into you?!” Satoshi yelled.  
  
“Nothing Satoshi, it’s just the tainted blood of the Uchiha linage. The bastard we call a father needs to hear that  _he’s_  the real reason why dad left and took Amatsuki with him.”   
  
“You  _will_ watch your tongue Raiden!” Sasuke finally said bitterly.  
  
“Or you’ll do what otou-san?” Raiden growled.  
  
“You have a creative imagination use it!” Sasuke growled back lowly.  
  
“Is that the best you can do? What happened to the infamous Uchiha Sasuke that didn’t take any shit from no one! Have you lost your touch just because you have children or is it that you can’t hit your own flesh and blood.” Raiden taunted. Sasuke walked back over to Raiden ready to do what he didn’t know what when Satoshi stepped in with his bangs covering his eyes.  
  
“You two need to calm the fuck down! Don’t you think you’re being a little hostile?” Satoshi intervened.  
  
“Satoshi move!” His younger brother growled.  
  
“Raiden no. You and otou-san will not have it out while I’m right here! Now go upstairs and calm down!” Satoshi said lifting his head to reveal his sharingan. By now all three of them had it activated. Raiden continued to glare at Sasuke and vice versa. The blonde began to slowly back away never breaking eye contact with Sasuke.   
  
“Just like Naruto. Never could stand up to his word. He’s always kept talking big but never achieved anything.” Sasuke said smugly.  
  
Raiden immediately charged back toward Sasuke with the intent to beat with in an inch of his life. Sasuke just stood his ground. Satoshi blocked his path just as he was about to deck Sasuke, hard enough to send him flying out the door.  
  
“Satoshi. Let. Me. Go!”  
  
“No.” Sasuke watched the pathetic display of his son not being able to control his emotions. The older raven walked out the door and around Konoha the rest of the night.  
  
“What the fuck has gotten into you, Raiden?!”  
  
“His arrogance is annoying! He doesn’t even have the damn balls to go after chichi-ue and at least talk to him!”  
  
“It’s only been 2 weeks! Has it even occurred to you that just maybe he was searching for chichi-ue and Amatsuki?! His clothes were covered in blood and he was still injured when we got back. My best bet is that he really followed through with his threat and killed chichi-ue or at least tried.”  
  
“Then where’s Amatsuki then?! If he really did kill chichi-ue then where is our baby sister? You would think she would be here with us right now, Satoshi?”  
  
“She might be with Uncle Gaara. He’s the only one chichi-ue would entrust her life with outside of Konoha.”  
  
“Hn. You’re right.”  
  
“It’s getting late we best be off to bed.” Satoshi said walking around Raiden.  
  
“You’re right.”  
  
“Raiden don’t think about leaving there’s a jutsu placed on the house. And there’s no way you can release it.”  
  
“Damnit.”  
  
“I knew you were planning something baby brother. It doesn’t take a genius to know what you were thinking. Get some sleep and relax a bit. Maybe you’ll feel better in the morning.  
  
“Yea maybe.” Raiden walked upstairs behind his older brother. He stalked into his room and plopped on the bed. Raiden fell into an un-restful sleep. Satoshi stood outside Raiden’s door making sure he was all right and wasn’t going to do anything stupid.  
  
“Chichi-ue where are you when we need you.” Satoshi said quietly as he walked back to his own room and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Almost three days later Tsunade received a letter via frog. And seeing as there are only two people that she knows use frogs, she knew it had to be Naruto seeing as Jiriya was standing right next to her.  
  
“What the hell?” The blonde woman groaned ripping open the top of the letter. In it was two letters from Naruto. One was for Raiden and Satoshi only, the other was for the rookie nine and team Gai. Tsunade skimmed over the whole thing and tears began forming in her light brown eyes. Jiriya took the letter from her seeing that it would only make he more upset if she continued. He read over the contents as well and let a silent gasp escape his lips.  
  
“Shizune!” Tsunade croaked. The assistant medic-nin came rushing through the door upon hearing her name called.  
  
“Yes Tsunade-sama.”  
  
“Get the rookie nine in here excluding Uchiha Sasuke. And also send for Team Gai, Kakashi, Iruka, Yamato, and Sai.” Tsunade ordered.  
  
“Yes Tsunade-sama!” Shizune quickly bowed and went to carry out her orders. Tsunade turned to Jiriya, who only kneeled down to her level. The busty blonde quickly dove into the welcoming embrace of her friend.  
  
A few hours and a few sake bottles later, Tsunade had calmed down. Everyone Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Kurenai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Neji, Lee, Ten-Ten, Gai, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Iruka, and Yamato were now all standing in Tsunade’s office wondering why they had been summoned and where was Naruto and Sasuke?  
  
“Um…yo Tsunade-sama why have we been summoned?” The dog-lover asked. Tsunade sighed; Kiba was becoming just as bad as Naruto, well except the baa-chan part which was good…for Kiba.  
  
“You have been summoned upon a request from Naruto. Apparently you all have noticed that we are lacking two people. Well this letter right here explains some of what is going on.” Tsunade said pointing to the white piece of paper in Jiriya’s hands.  
  
“Where are blondie and the Uchiha asshole?” Kiba said again. Sakura hit Kiba over the head and let Tsunade explain.  
  
“I told you Inuzuka, it’s all in the letter. Jiriya if you will.” Tsunade said. Jiriya opened the paper and began to read the words written on it.  
  
 **Dear Everyone,  
Hey you guys I probably know you are all thinking where am I but that’s something that must remain a secret for now. I’m only writing you guys this letter now is to tell I’m not returning to Konoha, never. Things there are just too complicated and painful. Amatsuki is also with me. There are so many reasons that I couldn’t let her stay there even if she was with one of you. It would never be safe for her. And not to let you think it’s an outside threat but a one inside our own home. And don’t act any different toward any of them, please. I’ll let ya’ll know one thing though, Amatsuki will return in about ten years or maybe sooner depending on her progress. But expect her to be back soon. I’m sorry I didn’t get chance to say goodbye or anything it was a sorta quick pick up and go kinda thing. I’ll miss you all dearly and thank you so much for your help over the years. Ten-Ten I’m sorry we couldn’t have that get together I promised. Sakura and Lee good luck with the baby that’s on the way. Kiba stay off of baa-chan’s bad side or you’ll have the bruises later; ask ero-sanin he knows. Hinata stay strong and keep on believing in your nindo. Shino please for the sake of humanity talk some more and keep Kiba out of trouble. Kurenai-sensei keep the little one safe. Shikamaru I WILL beat you at shouji (sp?) one day!!!! Chouji keep Shikamaru and Ino out of trouble please. Ino, I already told you before eat something! Neji thank you for everything. I wish that some things turned out differently but hey what more can you ask for. Gai challenge Kakashi right after this, lord knows that he hasn’t had a good workout in forever! Sai stop hiding behind the fake smiles and finally let your barriers down. You have a good family with Ten-Ten, keep it that way. Other than that, go tanning, lol. Kakashi don’t send any dogs after me or you’ll be missing a few. But take care of Iruka for me. If you break his heart I’ll break something off! Iruka you already know everything and I’m so sorry for doing it but it had to be done. Can you also look after the boys for me; they might need some help coping. I love you tou-san. Yamato-taichou it was fun! The very first mission we had together should be one for team Kakashi to remember. Baa-chan layoff the Sake and do some paperwork. Ero-sanin watch Tsunade-baa-chan and no comment on the perverted antics you use. I guess that’s all for now. I’ll try to write to you guys soon, but don’t get to hopeful. We both love you all and will miss you very much.   
Love,  
Naruto and Amatsuki **  
  
It was silent for all of two seconds before someone broke out into full on sobs. The pink haired blob was crying into Lee’s chuunin vest. Hinata, Ino, and Ten-ten soon followed their pregnant friend. The guys were all standing erect with frowns marring their features. Iruka on the other hand was trying to suppress the wave of tears that were threatening to pour out again.  
  
“Hokage-sama does it say why Naruto isn’t coming back?” Sai asked. Just as Tsunade was about to answer, someone else chimed in.  
  
“I can answer that question.” A little voice said from the window.  
  
“Gamakichi, what are you still doing here?” Jiriya asked just now noticing the little frog’s presence.  
  
“Gramps I’ve been here the whole time. But Naruto said that if someone were to ask that question to say: That is not something his friends should know. It would ruin others lives if he were to tell them the whole truth. Oh and don’t pester Iruka at all.” The small red-orange frog said.  
  
“That’s all the information we got on Naruto.” Tsunade said locking her fingers underneath her chin and resting her head of them.   
  
“W-what?!” Sakura croaked in between sobs. “Tsunade-shisho we have to send team or something to go and retrieve Naruto and Amatsuki!” The pinkette said.  
  
“Um…pinky Naruto specifically asked not to be followed or tracked by anyone.”  
  
“WHAT’S IT TO YOU FROG?! YOU HAVEN’T KNOWN NARUTO LONG ENOUGH TO BE MAKING JUGDEMENT ON ANYTHING!!” Sakura yelled at the small creature on the window sill. Gamakichi seemed unfazed by preggers outburst.  
  
“Look pinky, don’t kill the messenger. Naruto told me all this himself. And if you must know blondie and I have gotten close over these past few years. Now that’s all the information he’s supplied me with so I’m heading home.”   
  
“Thank you Gamakichi for all of your help.” Jiriya and Tsunade said gratefully.  
  
“Ah no problem, gramps and granny.” Gamakichi smiled. “Oh and no one discuss what went on in this room with Naruto’s family. They have their own letter.” Gamakichi warned before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Everyone looked baffled and stared at the same spot the frog once occupied.   
  
“You guys that’s it for now. Until further notice…we will not pursue Naruto and Amatsuki.” Tsunade said her voice failing in the end. Jiriya wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.  
  
“BUT SHISHO…?!” Tsunade shot Sakura a glare that stopped her question on her lips.  
  
“Until then you’re all dismissed except for Iruka and Kakashi.” Tsunade breathed out. Everyone filed out and small murmurs of disbelief rang throughout the crowd. Iruka knew the exact reason he was staying behind but he didn’t know why Kakashi was. After everyone was out of hearing range, Tsunade pinned Iruka with a tell-me-everything-you-know stare.  
  
“Iruka, Kakashi is here to offer you comfort if anything gets too hard for you. That’s the only reason he stayed. Judging by his reaction to Naruto’s letter he knew nothing. While you on the other hand looked like you were facing the gates of hell once again.”  
  
“Thanks for putting it so vividly Hokage-sama.” Iruka muttered. But he sighed deeply and began to tell what Naruto had told him. He had a feeling Naruto would want Jiriya, Tsunade, and Kakashi to know. Through the whole story two desks were broken, four chairs were thrown out the window, and one death warrant was signed by four different people. Everyone was furious with the youngest Uchiha. And who in the hell would want to hurt Naruto that badly to take his husband away and split his family?  
  
“Thank you Iruka for all the information. You and Kakashi can go now.” Tsunade said trying to remain calm.  
  
“Tsunade-sama, Naruto would’ve wanted you to know and your welcome.” Iruka bowed and left with his lover.  
  
“Shizune, get the Uchiha twins in here now!” Tsunade roared. Shizune shivered at the tone of Tsunade’s voice.  
  
“Y-yes ma’am.” Shizune quivered. Twenty minutes later Shizune walked in with a still pissed off Raiden and a worried Satoshi.  
  
“You two look like hell.” Jiriya noted.  
  
“Yea and what’s it to you pervert?” Raiden snipped. Jiriya narrowed his eyes at his pupil.  
  
“Ignore him sensei! He’s had a rough night.” Satoshi cut in. “Raiden calm it the fuck down now!” Satoshi angrily whispered. The blonde huffed and stuffed his hands in his pocket.  
  
“Alright Satoshi, just this once.” Jiriya replied stiffly.  
  
“Now, Hokage-sama why have we been summoned when you said we were on a break from missions for a while?”  
  
“Satoshi, this came for you and Raiden. This is for  _your_  eyes  _only_. It’s from your chichi-ue.” Tsunade said handing them the letter. Satoshi took it from her and nodded slightly. Raiden stood there with a hint of anticipation in his eyes.   
  
“Thank you, Hokage-sama. We’ll be taking our leave now.” Satoshi bowed. Raiden bowed respectfully as well and mumbled a small ‘sorry’ to Jiriya. Jiriya nodded to Raiden. The white haired man placed a hand on Raiden’s shoulder. Raiden stopped to look at the older man.  
  
“Everything will be fine. If you two need anything you know you have people here to help.” Jiriya said softly.  
  
“Thanks gramps.” Raiden replied. Then he did the unexpected.   
  
Raiden turned around and hugged Jiriya tightly, crying into his chest. Everyone occupying the room that instant was nothing short of shocked. The perverted sanin wrapped his arms around the blonde, holding him and just letting him get it all out. Satoshi and Tsunade had tears well up in their eyes as well but watched on with soft, concerned, and caring eyes. The time flew by and no one really knew how long Raiden was crying. But sometime later his held in sobs died down. Soon the teenager was fast asleep in Jiriya’s arms.  
  
 _‘He’s more like Naruto than he likes to let on.’_  Jiriya smiled, brushing blonde strands from Raiden’s face. “Satoshi just how much happened and why was he holding it in so long?” Satoshi shrugged and shook his head.  
  
“No disrespect Uncle Jiriya, but that is something only Raiden can tell you.”   
  
“I see. Well then, Satoshi get him home and to bed.” Jiriya handed the sleeping male to his brother. The raven stuffed the letter inside his jacket, before he took Raiden.   
  
“Yes Uncle Jiriya.” Satoshi said quietly, while trying to make the hand signs for the transportation jutsu and balance Raiden. But somehow the young Uchiha managed and poofed out of the hokage office and into Raiden’s room.  
  
 _‘God you’re a heavy son of a bitch Raiden!’_  Satoshi mentally groaned laying his brother on the bed. “Sleep well otouto. We’ll read the letter when you wake up.” The young raven smiled and walked out of the black and red painted room. Satoshi went across the hall to his own room and plopped onto the queen sized bed. For a few hours Satoshi just stared at the ceiling of his room…thinking.  
  
Raiden groaned, rolling over on to his stomach. He cracked open his dark blue eyes to take in his surroundings. The blonde noticed he wasn't in the Hokage’s office anymore, but in his own room.   
  
 _‘How the hell did I get here?! Where is Satoshi?’_ Raiden thought throwing his legs over the edge of the bed. He stretched his body, reawakening the stiff joints. He walked to Satoshi’s door and knocked softly.  
  
“Yea?” The Uchiha answered on the other side of the door.  
  
“’Toshi what happened?” Raiden asked opening the door.   
  
“Hmm, before or after you started crying in Uncle Jiriya’s arms?” The teen on the bed smiled still looking up.  
  
“Ah fuck!” Raiden whispered to himself.  
  
“Are you feeling better now?”  
  
“Yea sure. If you mean by humiliating myself in front of Aunt Tsunade and Uncle Jiriya, then sure I feel one hundred percent better.” The younger of the two replied sarcastically.   
  
“Glad to hear it.” Satoshi smiled.  
  
“What are you doing in here, in the dark staring at the ceiling?”   
  
“Thinking and waiting.”  
  
“About what?” Raiden inquired making his way over to the bed. He sat on the edge of it by Satoshi’s feet.  
  
“Nothing in particular.”  
  
“Un-huh, right and pigs fly with little arrows on their backs making people fall in love.”   
  
“They do! And when they hit you one day don’t come crying to me.”  
  
“Shut up.” They both broke out into a fit of laughter. They calmed down and Satoshi broke out a serious face.  
  
“Rai are you ready to read the letter chichi-ue sent us?” The elder asked in a dead serious tone.  
  
“Yea.” Raiden replied in the same manner. Satoshi pulled the piece of paper from his jacket and unfolded it. He began to read the words that were in black ink aloud.   
  
 **Dear Raiden and Satoshi,  
Hey boys, just wanted to write to ya’ll and say we’re safe. Everything went…okay. So there is nothing you guys need to worry about. Amatsuki misses you guys already and is begging to come home. She also says hi and that she’ll see you soon. It’s heartbreaking to be away from you but it keeps us all safe. If your father comes home a bit battered and bruised don’t call him on it. Raiden I talking to you. I know that your relationship with Sasuke has been on the rocks lately but don’t make it worse by picking a fight with him.**  
  
“Too late.” Raiden scoffed.  
  
“Shut up, idiot.” Satoshi whacked his brother over the head and continued.  
  
 **But I should figure that you already have. I swear you become more like me everyday. Satoshi please try to maintain the peace about the house. You’re probably the only level headed one there right now. I don’t know where you get the calm, complacent attitude you have. Through hell or high water you always remain calm. Both of you have made me so proud. Stay close together and stay strong for each other. Don’t let whatever happens between me and your father separate you as a family either. I want you guys to stay by him and his decisions. Be good to one another. Oh and we might not be able to write to you often. Just to keep you father off of our tail and to not get you guys caught. We’ll write as soon as we can but don’t get too hopeful alright. We both love you guys and miss you very much. Stay out of trouble. Don’t, whatever you do, don’t let your otou-san find this letter.  
Love,  
Chichi-ue and Amatsuki**  
  
Satoshi and Raiden re-read the letter over and over. Both in disbelief and shock. The few things that caught there eyes were the tear stains, the small drops of blood, and the hesitation in the second line of the letter.  
  
“Rai you don’t think…?” Satoshi trailed off.  
  
“I don’t know, but if that bastard did hurt chichi-ue in anyway then I’ll kill him myself!” Raiden said in a deathly yet promising tone.  
  
“Raiden, please listen to chichi-ue just once and not try to provoke otou-san any further.” Raiden sighed and looked at his brother’s pleading ebony eyes.  
  
“Fine aniki, fine.”   
  
“Thank you. Come on let’s go get some ramen!” Satoshi yelled happily and ran down the steps.  
  
“You’re paying since you offered.” Raiden yelled a small smile gracing his features.  
  
“Yea, yea. Whatever baby brother. Last one there is paying.” Satoshi yelled back, slipping on his sandals.  
  
“You’re on.” Raiden said, putting on his own shoes.  
  
“On the count of three.”  
  
“Three” Raiden said and ran out the door.  
  
“Ah you fucking cheater!” Satoshi groaned and took off. Three minutes later at the Ichiraku ramen stand Raiden slurped happily at his noodles, while Satoshi grumpily ate his. Apparently he lost and now since they both loved ramen like it was a second life line it was going to be a major bill.  
  
“Aniki I’ll pay half if it gets you out of the crappy ass mood you’re in.” Raiden offered.  
  
“Fine by me.” Satoshi immediately perked up. They both finished two heaping towers of ramen and paid. On the walk home they saw Sasuke heading the same way. Raiden’s features darkened for a minute.  
  
 _‘Whatever you did to him asshole, you’ll receive it back a hundred fold.’_ Raiden thought darkly before throwing on a cheerful mask to hide the malicious intent.   
  
 **TBC** ~~~~~~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and his kids are reunited after 7 years.

Okay so some past reviews got me thinking that maybe as either side stories or possible fillers that may give you some insight to what the characters are thinking. Characters meaning Naruto, Satoshi, and Raiden. I can’t give you an inside look in Sasuke’s head or the initial story might be ruined. So, leave it in a review if you think that’s a good idea.  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
Okay now on ward to the chapter!! Yay! On ward my fellow readers!!  
  
Same tags apply…  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
 **7 years later** …  
  
“Raiden look out behind you!!” Satoshi yelled seeing an attack on his brother’s blind spot. The young raven quickly killed the S-class ninja he was currently fighting, to help Raiden. Raiden not really hearing the call had little time to react when Satoshi pushed him out of the way of the kunai that was apparently laced with poison.  
  
The deadly weapon pierced straight through Satoshi’s abdomen and embedded itself into the tree trunk behind him. The masked ninja, who had thrown the kunai, smirked. He was glad that he had bought down at least one of the Uchiha brats. Raiden yelled as Satoshi landed on the hard dirt ground with a red and purplish liquid oozing out of the wound.  
  
“SATOSHI!!” Raiden yelled quickly getting on to his feet.  
  
“Don’t worry about me idiot. Kill them!” Satoshi instructed “Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!” The older Uchiha yelled aiming a large fireball at the now disintegrated enemy nin. Raiden was at Satoshi’s side in a New York minute.   
  
“T-There’s two left. It’s up to you and Ayame to finish them.” Satoshi said. His eyes faded back to ebony and his vision was soon encompassed by all black. Satoshi passed out.  
  
“Don’t die damnit! Don’t you dare die!” Raiden said into his brother’s ear. He quickly stood up again. “Ayame we have to finish this quick.” Raiden said rage seeping into his voice. His sharingan was swirling fiercely searching for the last two ninja. Ayame nodded in understanding. She too wanted revenge on these sons of a bastard. Not too long later, did Raiden find there exact locations.  
  
“Ayame, there is one 90 yards to the south. The other is in a tree ready for an opening to attack. Which one do you prefer?” Raiden said quietly.  
  
“I’ll take the tree dude. Since he’s trying to be oh so secretive.” Ayame said.  
  
“I guess the coward is mine. Be careful Ayame.” Raiden said disappearing and taking off to find his target. Ayame nodded to Raiden’s back and took of to get her target.   
  
Raiden raced to the exact location, rage and a murderous intent were evident in the air around him. As the furious male ran into the next clearing, he could tell the ninja had been watching him. Raiden made the first move. He threw a kunai at the bush the criminal was hiding in. The enemy launched himself at Raiden and the fight began.  
  
It was nearly two hours later when both Ayame and Raiden had killed the S-class criminals. They met back up where Satoshi’s body laid. Ayame had a moon shaped scar across her mid-upper arm down to just below her elbow. Raiden had a straight bloody wound over his left eye and a diagonal, jagged wound across his back. But that was the least of both their worries. Satoshi’s wound hadn’t stopped bleeding yet. His breathing was hoarse and barely noticeable. He had lost what little pigmentation in his skin he had. With a wound as he was, Raiden raced over to his brother’s body.  
  
“Raiden we have to get help now.” Ayame said urgently. The blonde gently picked up Satoshi and carried him bridal style. The village had to be at least a day or maybe even more away. What were they going to do?   
  
“Ayame, we’re going to try and make it back to the village. Are you ready?” Ayame nodded without hesitation. They both leapt off as fast as their legs would carry them. Which, by now, wasn’t very fast. They had been traveling for hours and still had a long way to go. Both Ayame and Raiden’s vision had become blurred due to blood loss. Then something, a sound, caught Raiden’s ear. Not to far off he heard the bustle of a small village and changed their direction.  
  
“Rai, where are we going?” Ayame asked weakly glancing at Satoshi, who miraculously was still breathing.   
  
“There’s a village around here. Hopefully they have some medicine to help Satoshi.” Raiden replied shakily. He felt his arms and legs going weak and he knew that Ayame was feeling the same way. Just as they neared the outskirts of the village they all collapsed. Ayame and Raiden’s breathing was heavy and sweat collected on their brows. Satoshi wasn’t breathing at all. A tall slender figure approached the trio. Neither Ayame nor Raiden could get a clear view of who it was before they completely blacked out. But they did hear the words it yelled.  
  
“CHICHI-UE COME QUICKLY!” The feminine voice yelled. The sound of feet quickly moving filled Raiden’s senses before that too faded away.  
  
 **Two days later…**  
  
“Ugh…wh-where are we?” Raiden groaned cracking his blue eyes open.  _‘If this is hell than it’s pretty plain and boring. You’d expect something more fire-y and hot.’_ Raiden thought bringing his hand up to his forehead trying to sit up.  
“Ah, it’s seems that you’re awake.” A small gentle voice said. Raiden moved to look at her. “You shouldn’t make any sudden moves or you’ll reopen your wounds.”  
  
“Where are we?” Raiden asked sitting up slightly, wincing at the pain that rang out through his body.  
  
“You’re in a small village in the far western part of the land of fire. And at least three days away from Konoha” The female replied.  
  
“SATOSHI! HOW IS MY BROTHER?!” Raiden yelled jumping up. He threw the thin blanket off of himself and tried to haul himself off the bed. He immediately fell back down as a loud shrill tore from his throat.  
  
“Your brother is fine. It was tough bringing the male back though, but he’s alive. He should be okay now.” The girl replied setting down a bowl of hot water. A dark crimson spot began to form on the white bandages around the blonde male’s torso.  
  
“Baka, I told you not to make any sudden moves. You’ve gone and reopened the wound on your back.” The sandy blonde haired girl sighed.  
  
“You mean he died.”  
  
“Yes he did. If you three had come any later than he would have been a goner for sure. You’re lucky you made it to the village on time.” She said removing the soiled bandages.  
  
“How about Ayame, is she okay?”  
  
“Yes the female is fine. She just has a few wounds but nothing too critical. She’s outside talking to my chichi-ue right now. She has wanted to see you and your brother for a while.” The ebony-eyed blonde said finishing re-wrapping the wound.  
  
“May I ask what your name is?” This earned Raiden a smile from the female. He looked at the girl confused.  
  
“My name is…”  
  
“Sweetie can you come here please, I need your help with something.” A deep male voice called out.  
  
 _‘Why does that voice sound familiar? And why does this girl look like I’ve seen her before?’_  Raiden thought.  
  
“I’ll be back soon. You lay back and rest while I’m gone.” She said beaming at the confused male. “Coming chichi-ue!” The little girl said leaving the room. She walked out into the small garden in front of their house and saw her dad and Ayame.  
  
“You called chichi-ue.” The child said bowing to Ayame. The brown haired female bowed back.  
  
“Yes, please check on the male in the other room. I’m gonna go talk to the one that’s awake now.” The older male said.  
  
“Yes chichi-ue.” The small female smiled. The male smiled back and walked into the house followed by his female twin. The girl went down the hallway to the master bedroom near the back. The blonde male walked to the other room where Raiden was. He knocked on the wooden door jam letting his presence be known. Raiden turned to look at the door expecting to see the small female. But his navy blue eyes widened as they took in the sight of the tall male standing in the doorway. Tears began to blur his vision as he continued to stare at the man in the doorway. The man he has waited so long to see again. The same man that left to protect their family. His chichi-ue.  
  
“Ch…chichi-ue…is that really you?!” His voice wavered trying to hold back the tears that he refused to acknowledge.   
“Yes Raiden, it’s really me.” Naruto said gently as he walked over to Raiden’s bed and sat down. As soon as Naruto was in jumping range, Raiden latched onto Naruto’s shoulders hugging him as tightly as he could. Naruto wrapped his arms softly around Raiden. Tears began to swell up in his own blue eyes. Seven years had been far too long to be away from his sons and his friends. Even in his heart of hearts, through the deepest corner of it Naruto knew he missed Sasuke as well.  
  
“Chichi-ue…”  
  
“Don’t speak too much.” Naruto sniffled pulling away from Raiden. Raiden laid his head on Naruto’s shoulder, letting his father stroke his hair. A happy, relaxing silence settled over the room. Both of them wanted this moment to be real instead of some sick and twisted dream.   
  
“Raiden what are you guys doing all the way out here? And what happened?”  
  
“We were on a mission to bring in or kill some S-class ninja’s that were planning on attacking Konoha. During the mission Satoshi was poisoned with a kunai to the gut. It was originally aimed for me but he jumped in the way of it. Aunt Tsunade had warned us to be careful because they were poison specialists. Chichi-ue I hope he is alright. I don’t want him to die.” Raiden stifled a sob that was in his throat. Naruto kissed the top of his head.  
  
“Ah, it’s going to fine. Satoshi is a fighter; he’ll be up and on his feet soon. Right now he is resting peacefully in the next room. And he is in stable condition.” Another few seconds of silence passed. Then something clicked in Raiden’s head.  
  
“THAT’S AMATSUKI!!” Raiden shouted. His head shot up off of Naruto’s shoulder, pointing at the door to where Amatsuki last left.  
  
 _‘He’s a bit slow on the uptake. Ain’t he?’_  Naruto internally shook his head. But he nodded toward his son. After hearing her name called the same girl with golden blonde hair with dark almost midnight black highlights and ebony eyes walked in.  
  
“You called aniki.” Amatsuki smiled cocking her head to the side.  
  
“You little runt! You knew it was us from the time you found us out in the forest!”  
  
“Duh! I wouldn’t forget my brothers or Ayame-chan anywhere. No matter how long we’ve been apart I’ll always remember you guys. And besides, chichi-ue wouldn’t let me tell you it was us.” Amatsuki ran over to the bed and jumped her brother. Tears steadily streamed out of her dark eyes. A small silent scream of pain was let out by Raiden but he hugged his baby sister anyway.  
  
“Amatsuki calm down. Remember your brothers are injured. No ruff housing with them so soon.” Naruto said with a smirk gracing his face. He had to pry Amatsuki off of Raiden. The little girl pouted as Naruto put her down next to him. Then as if having a light go off in her head, Amatsuki’s eyes lit up.  
  
“Chichi-ue can’t you make that stuff that helps people heal faster than any normal rate. It would surely help Raiden, Satoshi, and Ayame-chan.” Amatsuki said happily, bouncing up and down with excitement. Naruto raised an eyebrow, actually never thinking of the concoction that Amatsuki had made. The blonde nodded to himself.  
  
“What stuff?” Raiden asked confused at the conversation the two were having. His brow was furrowed in equal confusion, trying to figure everything out. Naruto chuckled; it was funny to see that look on Raiden’s face.  
  
“It’s a special mixture that Amatsuki made.” Naruto said in vague detail.  
  
“And how did she come across it?” Raiden inquired. Naruto sighed. Amatsuki chimed in.  
  
“It first happened when chichi-ue and I were training. It was our own little spar and we were going full throttle. Don’t worry I can hold my own against this old geezer.” Amatsuki smiled pointing her thumb toward Naruto. Naruto glared playfully at his youngest, while Raiden suppressed a laugh.  
  
“Alright you little instigator, finish explaining.” Naruto said. Amatsuki smiled and hugged Naruto’s waist.  
  
“Well anyway, I threw a kunai at chichi-ue. He dodged the initial attack but the blade nicked his arm. So as an experiment, I collected the blood that came out of his arm and began to experiment. Kyuubi-sensei helped me a lot too.” The youngest smirked at her gaping brother. Naruto coughed slightly.  
  
“You…you’re a little genius in the making, aren’t you?” Was the only thing that came out of Raiden’s mouth.  
  
“No exactly, but it helps. Right chichi-ue?” She beamed at the both of them.  
  
“Yea it does. Okay Amatsuki. That’s a great idea. Now why don’t you go get the things we need together while, I put your brother back to sleep. Please check on Satoshi too.”  
  
“Yes sir.” Amat ran out of the room and into the pantry to get the few items Naruto needed.   
  
“So that concoction thing was made out of your blood?!” Raiden asked skeptically. Naruto smiled and stuck out his tongue at the injured blonde.  
  
“Yep and few other things that are not important.” Naruto winked. Raiden looked at his father funny. It seemed that over the years the elder blonde had not changed his personality. Truthfully he acted more like a kid now than when he last saw him.  
  
“Okay don’t tell me what else is in it. I’ll find out soon enough.” Naruto nodded and laughed. “What’s so funny?”  
  
“Oh nothing. Just the look you had on your face. It was like someone just said a stupid joke and you still didn’t figure out what it meant.” Naruto chuckled. Raiden pouted as Naruto continued to laugh.  
  
“Yea laugh it up chichi-ue.” Raiden sulked.   
  
“Don’t be like that Rai.” Naruto said trying to stifle the laughter bubbling in his throat. Raiden glared harshly at Naruto.  
  
“Chichi-ue, where’s Ayame?” Raiden asked still glaring.  
  
“Hmm…she went to the village to get some supplies for your journey and for the house. She should be back soon. It’s not a huge place like Konoha, so she won’t and can’t get lost.” Naruto said opening the dark curtains, letting the sunlight pour into the small room.  
  
“It seems that you like it here a lot. And that you have a pretty good life.” Raiden said with an underlying emotion filling his voice.  
  
“It’s nothing like Konoha though. I mean it might be quiet and peaceful but it doesn’t feel like home. Plus there isn’t much action around here so it’s quite boring at times. I miss you guys and everyone on top of all else.”  
  
“Then come back with us chichi-ue. You don’t have to stay here.” Raiden pleaded.   
  
“You know that’s impossible for us. This place is nothing like Konoha but that’s a good thing. No one knows about Kyuubi no Kitsune so they see both Amatsuki and me for who  _we are_. No one judges us because of what happened in the past. It’s great for Amatsuki to be here because she has the pureness of truth and honesty. It’s not sullied by the fact of war, hatred, and others judging you by what your parents did. The little one loves it here; she has friends and she is very helpful to every villager here. They all love her.” Naruto said with downcast eyes. They both knew that he wanted to go back to Konoha and his friends, but with the good comes the bad. If he were to go back then Sasuke would be there and Naruto didn’t want anything else to do with the bastard, even though he still loved him with all his heart.   
  
“But Konoha doesn’t feel like home without its number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja and dad.” Raiden mumbled.   
  
“Raiden don’t sound like that. I’m planning on going back to Konoha one more time and that is to bring your sister back. She might love it here but she does miss her real home. And to achieve her goal she has to go back to complete her training. Amatsuki should return in less than three years.” Naruto said. He laughed wryly at the irony in that last statement. The Kyuubi container felt hot tears make their way down whiskered cheeks. He quickly turned away and wiped at the tears.  
  
“That will certainly be the last time you return back to Konoha?” Raiden asked saddening to his deepest level.  
  
“Yes, but I will keep both of my promises to you and Satoshi. The spar won’t happen anytime soon, but I will be watching over  _all_  of you even though you won’t be able to see me.” Naruto replied. He could hear Kyuubi groan in his mind.  
  
 _'Don't say a word fox.'_    
  
 _ **‘You’re an idiot kit.’**_  Naruto growled at Kyuubi and glanced at Raiden, who had blue eyes covered by thick blonde bangs.   
  
“Chichi-ue…” Raiden began but was cut off when someone made a loud noise.  
  
“OWWWWW!” The long groan sounded from the room down the hall.  
  
“Ahhh, Satoshi must be waking up. This should be fun. Raiden lay down and Amatsuki will check on you in a minute. After that I’ll be back with your medicine.” Naruto said quickly, walking out of Raiden’s temporary room and down to Satoshi’s. Raiden did what he was told and drifted into a restless sleep.  
  
“Owww…shit it hurts!!” Satoshi groaned rolling around on the bed as much as it would allow. He clutched his gut in pain. Naruto walked to the door and sighed.   
  
“Well Satoshi, if you weren’t moving around so much than it wouldn’t hurt. And mind your mouth your sister is in the house and within ear shot.” Naruto chastised his eldest. Satoshi’s eyes quickly whipped to the door and widened substantially.   
  
“Chi…Chichi-ue?!” Satoshi stammered before fainting from shock and disbelief.   
  
“That was unexpected.” Naruto whispered. He removed the stained bandages from Satoshi’s mid-section. He replaced them while the raven lay unconscious.  
  
 _ **‘Kit, he’s definitely your son. He’s an idiot.’**_  
  
 _‘Shut up Kyuubi. At least they didn’t get anything from you unlike a cute terror we know.’_  
  
 _ **‘Can you blame me?! When you were pregnant with Amat you almost died. So it was either lose her, you, both of you, or be stuck with a living mini Kyuubi for the rest of your lives. The latter sounded the best. Sue me Naruto.’**_  
  
 _‘I hate you fuzz ball.’_  Naruto childishly stuck his tongue out at the red puffball residing within in him.  
  
 _ **‘I love you too.’**_  Naruto walked out of the room and shut the door quietly with a soft click. He walked into the pantry to help Amatsuki get the ingredients she couldn’t reach.  
  
“Thanks chichi-ue.” Amatsuki smiled, taking the jar from Naruto’s long fingers.  
  
“You’re welcome. How about you go and play with your friends for awhile. You’ve been cooped up in the house all day and it’s too beautifully outside to pass up a day like this.” Naruto stated softly rubbing Amatsuki’s head.  
  
“Okay daddy!” Amatsuki said happily. She ran out the door to find her friends playing soccer in a nearby field.  
  
“Don’t go too far.” Naruto shouted after her, but it was futile she had already run off. Thankfully Amatsuki had already gotten most of the stuff and mixed it in a large bowl. All Naruto needed to do was add a few more things and then voila, it would be done. The blonde got a medium sized mixing pot from the cabinet and began putting the different herbs and spices into the pot. He added about one and a half cups of water and brought that to a low boil. After he deemed the water and herbs to be completely mixed together, Naruto slit his wrist and let the blood flow freely from the wound into the pot. Kyuubi healed him after a good cup of his blood had spilt into the brew. The clear water, save for the few green specs, turned to a deathly red color. Naruto stirred the items together some more, until it was thicker than water, but thin enough to drink. He turned off the stove and ladled the sweet smelling stew into 3 small bowl like cups. The Kyuubi-vessel took two of those bowls to either his sleeping or fainted sons. Naruto didn’t want to wake either of them, but he had to. For the stuff to actually work you have to drink it while it’s hot or the blood will lose its healing properties as it cools down. He set one of the brown bowls on the small wooden table next to the bed.  
  
“Satoshi, wake up.” Naruto said gently, shaking the younger male slightly. Satoshi groaned, but didn’t wake up. Naruto growled.  
  
“Satoshi look it’s your favorite miso pork ramen with extra noodles.” At this Satoshi jumped up and sniffled the air.  
  
“RAMEN? WHERE?!” He yelled jumping up and looked around the room. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Satoshi. The ebony eyes finally fell on Naruto’s sky blue ones. “Huh? Is this a dream?” Satoshi asked incredulously, looking for any signs of him dreaming or under a genjutsu.  
  
“No it isn’t Satoshi.” Naruto said softly, still looking at Satoshi with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“CHICHI-UE!!!!” Satoshi yelled attacking the man that was now sitting on the edge of the bed. After Satoshi jumped him, they both landed on the floor with a loud thud resonating throughout the house.   
  
“Holy mother of pearl, Satoshi!” Naruto groaned prying the injured man off of him. Naruto glared briefly at Satoshi. But his gaze softened when he saw the tears building behind ebony eyes. Satoshi’s tears soon disappeared and were replaced by the infamous Uchiha glare.  
  
“Chichi-ue, it’s been  _7 freaking years_  and we got not a single letter or nuthin’ from you. Not even Gamakichi came to us. Why’s that Naruto?!” Satoshi reprimanded letting go of his dad and sitting on his legs.  
  
“Hehe…umm…we were moving around a lot and didn’t have the time.” Naruto said sheepishly.  
  
“Didn’t have time my butt. It sounds more like you forgot.” Satoshi huffed.  
  
“Like Amatsuki would let me forget to write. But about a year or two after we left it seemed like someone tipped off Sasuke that I’m still alive and he began his search again.” Naruto said. His hands shot up to cover his mouth at his slip up, but it seemed like Satoshi didn’t take any notice.  
  
“Whatever chichi-ue. What’s the red stuff on the nightstand?” Satoshi asked stretching his neck to see over into the bowl. Naruto chuckled.  
  
“Satoshi, stop before your neck begins to hurt. And that is your medicine.” Satoshi made an ‘oh’ face. He stood up wobbly with the help of Naruto. The young raven sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the ceramic bowl. He studied and sniffed the red liquid before asking a million questions.   
  
“What’s it’s supposed to do? What’s in it? Why is it red? How long does it take to work? Where are Raiden and Ayame?” Satoshi rambled.  
  
“The last question was just plain random, just to let you know. The medicine is supposed to heal your wounds faster than normal. You should be completely healed by tomorrow morning. As far as what the ingredients and why it’s red go, I ain’t telling you.” Naruto smiled.  
  
“Is it safe to drink?”   
  
“Then I wouldn’t be giving it to you if it wasn’t safe to drink. Now drink it or I’ll force it down your throat.” Naruto threatened.   
  
“You wouldn’t do that to an injured man would you?”  
  
“No you’re not a stranger you’re my son. And I’ll force it down you throat if I have to.”   
  
“Alright, Alright. I hope it ain’t nasty or it’s coming out the same way it went in.” Satoshi mumbled, brining the bowl to his lips. He gulped the mixture down in 2 large gulps. He quickly took the bowl away from his mouth and stuck his tongue out in disgust.   
  
“It might’ve smelled sweet and looked a bit appetizing but that was DISGUSTING!”   
  
“Oh shut up. As long as it helps you heal faster you have nothing to complain about.” Naruto laughed as he watched Satoshi try to clean his tongue of the gross goop. Naruto walked out of the room still giggling and hearing the gagging noise.  
  
“Quit with the gagging, Satoshi. If you throw it up, you’re not getting any more.” The Kyuubi vessel yelled. The gagging quickly stopped.   
  
 _‘Thought so.’_  Naruto smiled entering Raiden’s room, seeing that he was just waking up.  
  
“Sorry, did we wake you up?”  
  
“No, chichi-ue. I was up before Satoshi started gagging. It was more like when he yelled and you two went tumbling to the ground. What was aniki gagging about anyway?”  
  
“Oh that. I gave him something that will help him heal. By the way here you go. Drink it all or it won’t work properly.” Naruto handed the bowl of red, warm liquid to Raiden.   
  
The younger blonde pleasantly sipped at the liquid as if it were green tea. He finished it all and seemed unfazed by the taste.  
  
“It wasn’t bad. Satoshi was just being a wuss.” Raiden sighed setting the bowl down on the nightstand.  
  
“I am NOT!” Said the limping raven that was now leaning against the door jam. Raiden cocked a blonde brow at Satoshi. Naruto smirked.  
  
“Yea right aniki.”  
  
 _ **‘I give it three minutes.’**_  
  
 _‘I give it two.’_    
  
“See you’re feeling better already. Even though you just took the medicine and it should be taking affect right about now.” Naruto said from the wall.  
  
“Yep that medicine really is doing the trick. It works like a charm.” Satoshi replied jumping up and down. Grinning like a fool the whole time.  
  
“Satoshi it might work like a charm but you still can’t…”  
  
“Owwwwwww that hurt!” The raven winced, clutching his still healing gut. Both the other males in the room gave a heavy sigh.  
  
“…overdo it.” Naruto said completing his unfinished sentence.  
  
 _‘Kyuubi you win.’_  
  
 _ **‘Yea and I want my day worth of freedom too.’**_  
  
 _‘Yea, yea you’ll get it too. Shut up fuzz ball.’_  Kyuubi smirked inside Naruto’s head and purred contently. Naruto had to keep himself from rolling his eyes.   
  
“Chichi-ue he gets too hyper and won’t listen to the best advice someone can give him at the time, like a certain someone we all know.” Raiden said blinking innocently at Naruto.   
  
“Shut up! Raiden just because I get hyper doesn’t mean anything. At least I’m not a sour, overbearing, possessive, asshole like you. And also at least I answer a damn question when asked unlike you.” Satoshi retorted, plopping down on the bed next to his brother.   
  
 _‘Just like…the bastard.’_  Naruto thought sadly. He let a small yet sad smile grace his lips. “Alright you two, enough bickering about your personality issues. Both of you should be resting and letting the medicine work.” Naruto chided.   
  
“But we’re fine, chichi-ue! We  _can_  make it through anything that gets in our…ouch.” Satoshi groaned/whined.  
  
“Speak for yourself you hyper nut. Unlike you, I’m letting the meds work. You should to Satoshi.” Raiden said wisely.  
  
“Can make it through anything huh, Satoshi?” Naruto walked over to the raven, who eyed him confused. The elder blonde poked Satoshi hard in the side. Satoshi yelped and leapt away from the chuckling blonde.  
  
“OUCH THAT HURT CHICHI-UE!!” Satoshi yelled.  
  
“I told you. Now of to bed with you, Satoshi.” Naruto said. He took Satoshi gently by the arm and walked him back to his room, but not before telling Raiden: “Get some more sleep. The next time you wake up, your wounds should be completely healed and you’ll feel like you did before your mission.” Raiden nodded and laid his head back on the soft pillows. He took in the faint scent of peaches and dirt. All of a sudden his eyes became heavy and he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
“But chichi-ue we  _can_  triumph through anything if we put our minds to it.”   
  
“Satoshi how about you concentrate on healing your wounds? And when you wake up tomorrow morning  _then_  you’ll be able to triumph through anything. Before you go to sleep, when was the last time you hung out with Lee and Gai-sensei? Because Satoshi, you sound just like them.”  
  
“Um…we all hung out right before the mission and…well we sorta went on a spring time of youth thing. You don’t want to know.”  
  
“No I don’t. Goodnight my little raven.” Naruto kissed Satoshi's forehead softly.  
  
“Goodnight chichi-ue.” Satoshi yawned. Naruto walked out of Satoshi’s room. He quietly closed the door after hearing the soft snores already coming from the room. The Kyuubi-vessel went back into the garden. It was covered in different colors of flowers, ranging from bright yellows to the darkest shade of purple. There were two large rose bushes on either side of the front door. A small place off to the left, there was a small garden filled with tomatoes, beets, carrots, potatoes, and other various vegetables and herbs. In between the rose bush and the front yard there was a pathway that held a bench big enough for two to sit on. Naruto sat on the wooden bench, looking at the dirt path that lead to the village.  
  
He began to think. Just think about how his family was. Of course he had made the three day journey to see how they were faring over the past seven years. From his perch it seemed everything was ok. The bastard seemed to be spending more time with the boys than ever, but that was only what he saw from where he was. Naruto wasn’t able to see what laid beneath the mask of happy smiles and fake laughter. His mind wandered to his friends who seemed happy. And then to Sasuke. The blonde’s heart still ached even to think about the bastard. Naruto knew he still loved him and that was the only thing that kept Naruto from moving on. Sasuke had Naruto’s heart under his lock and key and the bastard didn’t even know it. Even after everything that happened, after the murder attempt…both times, after the baby scare and the abandonment, after the betrayal, Naruto stilled loved the damned Uchiha and he always would. The last time he had seen everyone was over four months ago.  
  
“I still wonder how they’re all doing.” Naruto whispered into the air, speaking to no one in particular.  
  
“Who?” A small voice asked from beside him.   
  
“What?!” Naruto yelped. He looked beside him to a chocolate brown haired female next to him. It took him a minute to register that it was Ayame standing there.  
  
“Who? How are all you doing?” She repeated politely.   
  
“You heard that?” Naruto said sheepishly scratching the back of his head out of habit.  
  
“Yes, Uzumaki-san are you okay?”   
  
“Please call me Naruto. And everything is fine I was just wondering if everyone in Konoha was okay and what was happening? But before you answer anything, did you get your medicine that was on the counter. I’m sure when you met up with Amatsuki she told you.”  
  
“Yes I got it and thank you. You’re very sharp for an old man Naruto.”  
  
“Hehe, thank you Ayame.”  
  
“Would you like me to fill you in on everything that’s been going on n Konoha?” Ayame asked sweetly.  
  
“Umm…” Naruto wasn’t so sure if he wanted to hear the nitty-gritty stuff yet.  
  
 _ **‘Kit, just say yes. You know as well as I do that you want to know what is happening in your friends’ lives. Don’t deny it either.’**_ Naruto sighed at how true Kyuubi’s words were. He hated when the demon fox inside him was right.   
  
“Yea, sure.” Naruto said a bit hesitantly. Ayame let a smile cross her pale features. Naruto smiled back at her half-heartedly. Ayame nudged Naruto for encouragement.  
  
 _ **‘Sound like you mean it Kit.’**_  Naruto sighed and gave Ayame an improved smile. The dark eyed female smiled triumphantly.   
  
“Are you sure Uzu…Naruto?”   
  
“Yea. Why not find out how everyone is doing.”   
  
“Okay. First off Sakura-sensei had twin baby girls. Their names are Ai and Yuri. Ai has pink hair and black eyes. Yuri has black hair with jade green eyes. Lee-san still hasn’t come down from his youth high. The twins, at first, used to jump around with Gai-sensei and Lee-san. But after they turned three they have been trying to come up with ways to  _beat_  the youth out of their father.” Ayame laughed. Naruto joined in with a small chuckle. The twins sound like they could actually achieve their goal if they keep at it.   
  
“So Sakura-chan has her hands full with twins. That household must be fun.” Naruto said with a smile. Ayame nodded.  
  
“Ah who’s next?” Ayame said tapping her chin thoughtfully.  
  
“How’s Iruka-tou-san and Kakashi-tou-san?”   
  
“Ah their good. Kakashi-sensei is perverted as usual but Iruka-sensei is the only one he has eyes for and will ever love. Anyway he’s still afraid that you’ll come out of no where and chop off his balls because he broke Iruka-sensei’s heart. Iruka-sensei is still coping with you leaving and not sending any letters.” Naruto bit his inner cheek, feeling guilty.   
  
“But don’t worry Naruto, he knows why.” Ayame said quickly, seeing the guilty flashing through blue eyes. Naruto nodded.  
  
“How are Kiba and Hinata?” Naruto asked.  
  
“Kiba-san and Hinata-chan are raising a litter of hyper active knuckle heads. Now they have about 5 kids running around. Hinata-chan just can’t keep Kiba-san off of her.”   
  
“Poor Hinata-chan. But I bet they’re both happy and glad they have so many kids.”  
  
“Yea. It’s really cute to see them walking down the holding hands, kissing, and surrounded by funny little children.”  
  
“It must be a sight to see. How about Shino?”   
  
“Believe it or not Shino-san and Kankuro-san hooked up. They are quit the odd couple but they are kinda adorable together.” Naruto raised an eyebrow. The last time he checked those two still hated each other. Seeing the confusion all over Naruto’s face Ayame continued.  
  
“After they had their second uninterrupted battle, finally, they hooked up. They found some type of common ground.”  
  
“Oh. That’s a couple you would’ve never expected, interesting.”  
  
“Who you want to hear about next?”  
  
“Hmm…Kurenai-sensei?”   
  
“Ok, let’s see…Kurenai-sensei is doing just fine. Mika is growing up pretty fast. She’s going for her ANBU level in a few weeks.” Ayame nodded. The Kyuubi-vessel was about to ask another question when Ayame cut him off. “Oh and Yamato-san and Kurenai-sensei hooked up about three years ago.”  
  
“Say what?! Kurenai-sensei and Yamato-taichou hooked up. Wow interesting. That’s another unexpected couple. Yamato-taichou better not piss Kurenai-sensei off.” Naruto smiled. Kurenai-sensei can be evil when she is pissed off and you better run if you were the one that she was angry at.  
  
“Yea, Yamato-san already did that plenty of times and had almost wound up in a coma or broken limbs. He’s learned his lesson…at least I hope he has.” Ayame giggled.  
  
“Great, just what Konoha needs another pervert roaming around.” Naruto mumbled to himself.   
  
“Ah, Kakashi-san and Jiriya-san have had a bad influence on him.”  
  
“Perfect just perfect. Moving on to Shikamaru and Temari. Are they still together?”  
  
“Shikamaru-kun and Temari-chan are still together. They have one son. His name is Kiyoshi. He has short spiky brown hair and has an attitude like Shikamaru-kun but a short temper like Temari-chan. He loves watching the clouds and even can tell when a storm is coming just by the few that are in the sky. He can be quiet and to himself a lot, but once you get to know him he’s a pretty funny guy. But, Shikamaru-kun is as lazy as ever. Temari-chan tried her hardest to get him out of that state but so far nothing has worked.” Ayame replied.  
  
“Sounds like Shikamaru hasn’t change. But Temari’s temper seemed to have cooled down. Well it had to if she was involved with Shika.” Naruto chuckled. Ayame nodded her head. “How are Chouji and Ino?”  
  
“Ah they’re fine. They got their relationship back together. It was a tough road for them both but they got through it. Ino-chan almost left Chouji-kun though. But the whole village is happy that they are back together. They seem to complete each other in a strange way.”  
  
“That’s really good. Ino and Chouji did seem to fit each other perfectly while we were growing up so it shouldn’t be any different now. Glad that they worked everything out.” Naruto said with a sad smile. Ayame gasped, she had forgotten how close to home their situation was to Naruto’s. Naruto saw the worry flash through her eyes. “It’s alright Ayame. What was done in the past stays in the past. Don’t dwell on it too much.” Naruto winked at her. The dark-eyed female sighed but gave a small smile.   
  
“Alright Naruto who’s next?”  
  
“What about Neji and Gaara?”  
  
“Gaara-sama is a freaking pervert when he’s around Neji-san. He doesn’t even try to hide that him and Neji-san are a couple. You can see them walking down the street harmlessly one minute then you see Gaara-sama stick his tongue down Neji-san’s throat. Even on ‘good days’ you see them having sex in an alley covered by sand.” By now Naruto was on the floor rolling. His laughter drifted into the forest on the light breeze.   
  
“Oh…ha…my…ha-ha…god! Gaara being that outright is hilarious. Neji seemed to have bought out, dare I say it, the worse yet oddly the best of Gaara.” Naruto said through laughter.  
  
“It kinda creeps out the villagers from time to time but for the most part they got used to it. Gaara-sama and Neji-san still commute to see one another. Even though it’s mostly Neji-san that goes to Suna. I heard that Neji was thinking about moving to Suna, but haven’t heard any more than that.”  
  
“Okay, Neji should go to live with Gaara. A long distance relationship is hard to keep.”   
  
“Yea. On ward to…?”  
  
“Hmm, what about Baa-chan and Ero-sanin and Shizune?”  
  
“Tsunade-sama is hitting the bottle hard, but surprisingly she gets most of her paperwork done when she’s drunk. And she even does it right, which is amazing. When she’s sober she is one scary woman. Jiriya-sama perverted as ever. He’s currently in the process of writing a yuri or yaoi book I believe. So right now he’s scoping out Konoha’s hot spring. He’s gotten beat a few good times for it too. Shizune-san is fine; she’s still trying to get Tsunade-sama to quite drinking. But Hokage-sama never listens to her.” Ayame said shaking her head. Naruto sighed. He had hoped that Tsunade would’ve at least slow down her drinking habit not add to her already heavy amount.   
  
 _ **‘Ah, Tsunade will be Tsunade kit. There’s nothing you can do about that.’**_ Naruto nodded. Kyuubi had a good point.   
  
“So Ayame, how’s Sai and Ten-Ten?” Naruto asked. A flicker of sadness crossed her face but soon was replaced by a small smile. Naruto’s heart clenched. What had happened?!  
  
“Otou-san is fine. He’s a lot more talkative then he was the last time you saw him. And much to your delight he’s even got a bit of color to him.” Ayame said. Her chocolate brown bangs covered her eyes, but Naruto could see the moisture that glinted in the corner of her dark eyes.   
  
“Ayame how is your mother?” Naruto said gently trying to get an answer from her. He brushed away the bangs from her eyes and saw tears streaming down her face. Naruto couldn’t help but pull the girl into a comforting hug. Ayame hugged his torso, crying into the blonde’s shoulder. “Shh Ayame. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. Calm down. Everything is going to be okay.” Naruto said soothingly rocking the female back and forth.  
  
“Okaa-san died while giving birth to my baby brother, Kin. She was hemorrhaging and they couldn’t stop it the bleeding. Kin lived but Okaa-san didn’t make it.” Ayame said through chocked sobs. Naruto hummed in his throat trying to get her to calm down. He hoped it worked as well on her as it did Amatsuki. No more than five minutes later did Ayame’s sobs turn into quiet sniffles.   
  
“Are you feeling better?” Naruto said loosening his grip a bit. Ayame nodded against his shoulder.  
  
“Thank you Naruto.” Ayame said quietly. She didn’t want to break down but not having her mother around still hurts.   
  
“No problem. How has Sai been holding up?”  
  
“Otou-san says he’s okay, but you can tell he is hurting, deeply. He still smiles those true ones but they’re rare and it’s only when he looks at either Kin or me or when someone talks about Okaa-san.” Ayame sniffled. Naruto shushed her again.  
  
“Ayame, you don’t have to continue. For now why don’t you go inside and rest until the morning.”   
  
“Are you sure, Naruto?”   
  
“Of course I’m sure. That’s what you’re supposed to be doing anyway. You’re not supposed to be out here getting yourself worked up. Now go inside and get some sleep.” Naruto let go of the younger female. She nodded at Naruto and smiled.   
  
“Thank you Naruto.” She said and walked inside.  
  
“You’re welcome.” Naruto whispered. He smiled and then turned to other side of the house. “Amatsuki you can come out now.” He said knowingly. The young girl came around the house and smiled sheepishly at Naruto.  
  
“How long did you know I was there?” She said as she took a seat next to him.  
  
“Ever since you first got there. You might be slippery to others but as for me you will never be able to spy or sneak up on me.” The older blonde smirked ruffling her pig-tails.   
  
“Ever since you first got there. You might be slippery to others but as for me you will never be able to spy or sneak up on me.” The older blonde smirked ruffling her pig-tails.   
  
“Hey stop that.” Amatsuki growled ducking away from Naruto’s hand.   
  
“Alright, so what do you want to talk about?” Amatsuki looked down at her hands. Naruto knew he probably didn’t want to hear what she had to say but stayed anyway.  
  
“Chichi-ue, why don’t you want to go back to Konoha? That’s where your friends, Uncle ‘Tachi, and Otou-san are. Don’t you want to be with them anymore?” Amatsuki looked at Naruto with pleading eyes. Naruto’s breathing stopped as he continued to look into his daughter’s pleading eyes. Naruto sighed.  
  
“Amatsuki you want to go back badly don’t you?” The blonde girl nodded, noticing that Naruto completely bypassed her questions. Naruto sighed.  
  
“Then you will be going back with your brothers.” Naruto said with a sad smile marring his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there it is ya’ll the sixth chappie. I’m sooooooooo sorry for the lateness, writer’s block bit me in the ass and it wouldn’t let go. Personally I didn’t like the whole part where Ayame tells Naruto how everyone is doing. I might change that. Sorry that nothing exciting happened in this chappie beside the kids being reunited with Naruto, hopefully that will change soon. Now I’m going to sleep. Love ya’ll and see you next time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or weirdness in the chapter. I've was too lazy to go through it and fix anything. Please bear with me and my 2008 randomness. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. This story might be getting an overhaul while I'm off of school and getting my writing mojo back. Here's hoping. But I hope everyone is enjoying it so far.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an interlude smutty chapter

Okay…this chapter so does not belong in the story! But just see it as a filler and the Sasu/Naru yummy goodness that I promised.  Yell at me if you want but the new chapter should be out soon, that I do promise! Enjoy!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
The small infant cried endlessly in Naruto’s arms. The baby girl wiggled and fussed but wouldn’t go to sleep. It was more like she was refusing to go to sleep. The young kitsune sighed for the umpteenth time in the last two hours.  
  
“Shh, hime…it’s time to sleep now.” Naruto whispered softly. Amatsuki wailed harder balling her tiny hands into fists and waving them around.  
  
“Chichi-ue, what’s wrong with her?!” Satoshi whined glancing, more like glaring, at his youngest sister.  
  
“I don’t know. But go to your room and gets some sleep. She’ll calm down soon.” Naruto answered.  
  
“How will I get sleep with Amatsuki’s wailing?” The raven mumbled walking out of the nursery and closing the door behind him. The blonde had to force himself to keep from rolling his eyes…that was until the fussy baby hit him in the chin. Soft blue eyes turned back to the bundle in his arms. Naruto began rocking her back and forth, calming the sobbing but not fully putting Amatsuki to sleep.  
  
“Ah, chibi what will it take to get you to fall asleep?” The blonde cooed still rocking her. Amatsuki yawned but still gazed up at her dad with watery dark blue eyes. She sniffled and her lips turned down into a frown. Then a thought struck the blonde. He’d been so stupid not to think of it before.  
  
“Hehe, I got the thing just for you honey.” Naruto smiled at the confused look Amatsuki gave him. “It’s a lullaby that I learned from a friend long ago from the village hidden in the stars. It’s called Natsuhiboshi.” The small girl whined as if encouraging Naruto to go ahead and sing it. “Alright Amat, alright.” Naruto chuckled and began to sing.  
  
 _Natsuhiboshi naze akai?  
  
Yuube kanashii yume wo mita  
  
Naite hanashita  
  
Akai me yo_  
  
Naruto saw Amatsuki yawn and fight to keep her eyes open. Her small head bobbed with sleep. He let a small smile cross his handsome features as he continued to sing again.  
  
 _Natsuhiboshi naze mayou_  
  
Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru  
  
Dakara kanashii yume wo miru   
  
The Kyuubi-vessel hummed a bit more before ending the song. He smiled gently down at the now sleeping baby in his arms. All that fuss and all she wanted to hear was a lullaby. Amatsuki whimpered softly in her sleep, curling closer to Naruto’s chest.  
  
The blonde took in the sight of his youngest. She had her thumb in her mouth, gently sucking on it. Her face was calm and at peace. Her breathing was even, with her little chest moving up and down smoothly. Best of all she wasn’t squirming around. Naruto practically glided over to her crib and placed her down gently. Amatsuki groaned and squeezed her eyes tighter at the loss of the warm but remained sleeping. Her father covered her up with the plush blanket, to keep her warm. Naruto bent down and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
“Sleep well hime.” He whispered before pulling back. He stood there for a few more minutes watching. Naruto sighed happily and walked out of the nursery. The door closed silently as Naruto went to his room or at least tried. A pair of strong arms wrapped around his narrow waist. The blonde closed his eyes and leaned into the embrace of his husband.  
  
“I thought you wouldn’t be home ‘til tomorrow teme.” Naruto whispered. Sasuke kissed his temple and smirked.  
  
“We finished the mission early. Besides I couldn’t wait to get home to my beautiful family.” The raven replied. Naruto felt his husband’s lips work at his neck. A soft moan escaped the rose pink lips as Sasuke ran his teeth over the large red spot on the smaller male’s neck. Naruto unconsciously rolled his head to the side allowing Sasuke more room to explore. The Uchiha smirked against the creamy tanned skin. Moving up to lightly nip at the flesh just below Naruto’s ear, causing the blonde to shiver and groan in response.  
  
“Mm, S’uke…stop…I just…ha ah…put Amatsuki down to...ahh sleep. A-and the boys just…mm…went to bed.” Naruto forced out. It wasn’t helping that his perverted husband kept grinding into him or getting awfully close to the growing erection. And all of this taking place in the hall outside of their 3 month old daughter’s room.  
  
“So we’ll just take this little excursion to our bedroom.” Sasuke purred. Naruto was about to protest when he felt his feet being swept out from underneath him and his lips being taken into a harsh kiss.  
  
The blonde moaned, while lacing his arms around Sasuke’s neck. Sasuke immediately thrusted his tongue into the addicting cavern, mapping out the already well known territory. The Uzumaki groaned into the fierce kiss as he sucked on the invading appendage. Sasuke moaned as his husband literally mouth fucked his tongue. A trail of saliva trickled down both of their chins. Naruto laced his arms around Sasuke’s neck pulling him closer, almost causing them to go tumbling to the ground. The raven broke the kiss.  
  
“Mm, dobe do that again and I’ll have you on the floor.” Sasuke smirked and began to walk to their room not far from the nursery.  
  
“Then hurry it up then teme. You’re taking so…AHHH!” Naruto screamed when his bastard thrusted against him. That amazing friction caused the blonde to arch off the bed. Hell he didn’t even know when they had gotten into their room in the first place. The smirk that played on the pale lips told Naruto that’s what Sasuke had been planning on.  
  
The youngest Uchiha ground furiously into the smaller male beneath him. Naruto’s eyes rolled into the back of his head while the blonde mop was thrown backwards, groaning. Pale hands gripped the slim hips of his husband, pushing harder against the burning flesh.  
  
“Oh…god…Naru…I can’t…mmm…wait…to be inside…nnh…of you.” Sasuke panted out huskily into said blonde’s ear. A sharp intake of air was heard from Naruto after a particularly harsh thrust.  
  
“Damnit…bastard…gasp…then…hurry up!” The Kyuubi-vessel gasped out, barely able to breathe due to his bastard’s damned grinding. Soon the euphoric movement stopped, causing the smaller male to growl in disappointment.  
  
“Move to the top of the bed koi.” The Uchiha purred. All the while placing random licks, nips, and kisses down the exposed neck. Naruto wanted to protest so badly at the command, but a pale hand that had began to stroke his length, all words of protest died in his throat. All that tore out of it was a guttural, wanton moan. A knowing smirk played on pale pink lips. Sasuke pumped Naruto’s shaft a bit longer. He moved off of the younger male.  
  
“Move…” Came the soft command. It broke through the haze of lust that clouded the blonde’s mind. Naruto crawled up to the head of the bed and rested in the middle of the mountain of pillows. “Mm…good.” Sasuke purred. He went into the nightstand beside their bed and pulled out a few items that Naruto wasn’t able to make out in the dim light. The Kyuubi-vessel felt the bed dip and his husband straddle his hips. A small pleading moan escaped from the tanned throat as Sasuke’s ass lightly brushed across his hardened member.  
  
“Sasu…please.” Naruto pleaded looking at the male with hooded glazed over blue eyes. The raven bit back a groan, trying not to give into the begging voice. Instead he leaned forward and licked the outer shell of the tanned ear.  
  
“Soon koi. Very soon.” Sasuke whispered, he nipped at the lobe before placing open mouthed on the jawbone to those panting lips. The raven pulled away slightly, just allowing Naruto to breathe. But what took him by surprise was when a soft set of lips crashed against his own. Ebony eyes went wide for all of three seconds when his mind finally registered what was happening. The pink organ that seemed to have a mind of its own slithered into the hot cavern that it was addicted to. The kiss was harsh and forceful, both tongue’s fighting for dominance over the other in a sensual dance.  
  
Sasuke ran his hands up Naruto’s shirt, tweaking at the little dusty nubs. The smaller male arched off the bed into those torturous hands that he loved so much. He felt the thin piece of fabric begin pushed over his chest and arms. The two broke to remove the offending cloth before attacking the others mouth again. Sasuke made feather light touches up and down Naruto’s arm, raising them above his head. Said blonde whimpered and arched wanting to release the pressure in his pants. The man on top of him shifted his weight a little so that he wasn’t fully seated on the smaller frame. The Kyuubi-vessel growled and glared. Sasuke simply shrugged and continued the mind-blowing kiss.  
  
Smoothly, pale hands traveled to tanned wrists, cuffing them around the post of the headboard. Feeling his hands become confined, Naruto broke away from his husband and gazed up to his wrists to see furry, crimson handcuffs latched around his wrists His head shot back down to glare at Sasuke.  
  
“Teme what the fuck?!” The blonde bit out tugging on the piece of metal.  
  
“Keeping doing that koi and you’ll hurt yourself.” Naruto snarled at the words. “Besides dobe I have something good planned for tonight. So relax and let me take over while you just sit back and enjoy.” Sasuke stated softly placing butterfly kisses all over Naruto’s chest and neck. The blonde kitsune moaned at the sheer sexiness in the other’s voice and couldn’t help but comply.  
  
The raven bit down on a hardened nipple, making Naruto cry out. He lapped at it apologetically. He licked around it, flicking the nub every now and then. He was giving the other the same attention with his fingers. Twisting, pinching at the little bud.  
  
“Unh…S’uke…touch me…please.” The blonde begged already feeling his orgasm close. Sasuke complied scattering love bites all the way down to the orange cargo pants that held the hidden prize. He slipped an alabaster hand past the waist band, growling at the fact that Naruto wasn’t wearing any underwear, and grasped the leaking erection.  
  
“Mmm…damn…Naru…commando?” Sasuke questioned slowly pulling down the pants, throwing them into some random corner of the room.  
  
“It was hot.” Came the simple moaned out reply.  
  
“Maybe you should do this more often.” The raven purred. Naruto went to go say something else but all thought process was lost when that heat suddenly engulfed his throbbing length.  
  
“Ahhhh!” Naruto cried out arching into Sasuke’s mouth. He felt that wicked mouth smirk around his cock. He wanted to growl at the smug bastard but right now he was just a pile of pudding in the Uchiha’s palm. Sasuke pulled back to swirl his tongue around the head, collecting the large drops of pre-cum that was spilling from the tip. That devilish organ delved between the slit. Naruto screamed wanting to touch his bastard so badly. He lifted his heavy head to watch his cock disappear in between the pale rose lips.  
  
“Damn S’uke you look so hot with my cock in your mouth.” Naruto moaned out.  
  
Sasuke’s eyes rolled to look into now dark blue ones. The suction seemed to doubled when they locked eyes. The blonde arched, groaning loudly. He watched as his tanned organ slipped in and out…in and out of the wondrous mouth that belonged only to him. The raven pulled back and planted nips in all the right places, making to blonde writhe in pleasure.  
  
“You like that Naru?” Sasuke questioned stroking the burning flesh in one hand while reaching for something he pulled out of the nightstand.  
  
“Oh…god…yes!! S’uke…please don’t…nnh…stop!” The tanned body twisted and arched off the bed seeking for release. “Please…take me…in your…mouth again. S’uke I wanna taste my cum on your lips.” The blonde pleaded shoving his hips in the air for added emphasis. Sasuke moaned at the words that dripped out of his blonde’s mouth. God he loved his dobe more than life itself. He was more than happy to grant the blonde’s wishes, especially after he found what he was looking for.  
  
He took Naruto’s burning flesh back in his mouth deep throating him instantly. Naruto cried out in ecstasy. The blonde heard the faint popping of a cap and a shiver of anticipation racked his body. Sasuke squired some lube onto three of his fingers and bought them to the pink pucker he wanted to enter so badly right now. He pulled away from Naruto’s cock.  
  
“Tell me how bad you want it Naru.” Was the quiet demand. Naruto looked at him with lust glazed eyes.  
  
“Wha?!” The blonde questioned. Sasuke nipped at the creamy inner thigh causing a whimper from Naruto.  
  
“Naruto, tell me how bad you want my fingers in your ass. How bad you want me to finger fuck you right now.” The raven answered with a few harsh bites to the thighs. He ran his finger around the crinkled entrance, causing the body to shiver.  
  
“Uhn…please S’uke…I can’t take much longer…please fuck me with those long fingers.” Naruto panted out. The Uchiha said nothing after that as he slipped two fingers inside the tight ring of muscles. He placed the cock back in mouth, wanting to bring the blonde to completion.  
  
Naruto moaned like a wanton slut, at the double sensation. Sasuke worked his fingers in a scissoring motion, stretching and relaxing the muscles. He ran his tongue along the sensitive vein every time he would pull up. Sasuke sucked played with the head of the leaking erection every so often, loving the groans that spilled from that delicious mouth. He added another finger hearing a hiss of discomfort come from the blonde. The raven doubled the pressure and continued to search for the spot that would make Naruto dizzy. He continuously pumped his fingers out of the tight ass in time with his sucking.  
  
Naruto was too lost in the pleasure to notice anything else around him. The only thing he was focused on were the fingers in his ass and the tight mouth around his cock. A silent scream ripped out of the kitsune’s chest when Sasuke’s fingers brushed against his prostate. The raven hummed around the dick in his mouth. The vibrations causing almost sending the blonde over the edge.  
  
Naruto felt the oh so familiar tightening in his lower abdomen. He almost sighed in relief feeling the knot become tighter. Sasuke hummed again but longer and continually abused Naruto’s prostate.  
  
“Sasu…oh…I’m…cumming.” The kitsune breathed out as he saw white. He arched off the bed and white ribbons filled Sasuke’s waiting mouth. Who, in turn, milked Naruto dry of everything he was worth. His dick pulsated several times before he collapsed on back in the bed in a panting, sweaty, heaping mess. Sasuke lapped at the stray drops before moving back up and kissing Naruto full on the lips. The blue-eyed dobe moaned at the taste on himself on Sasuke’s tongue. Those wicked fingers in his ass had yet to stop.  
  
With his free hand Sasuke popped the top the lube again, and poured a generous amount on to the toy sitting next to Naruto’s leg. He pulled away and out of the blonde, earning him a disapproving whine.  
  
“Shh…koi…I told you just sit back and feel.” Sasuke purred as he placed the vibrator the small opening. Naruto gasped at the feeling on the toy sliding into him slowly. Sasuke pulled it out a little bit and pushed it in a bit further each time. The smaller male could barely keep his breath in his lungs. Once the pink toy was in all the way Naruto was hard again and a writhing heap of flesh.  
  
“Sasu…feels…good.” He panted out. The raven moaned into Naruto’s ear, pulling the dildo out and slamming it back into his prostate.  
  
“Nnh…AHHH! A-again.” The youngest Uchiha slid the fake penis out until only the head was in, slamming it roughly back into the overly abused prostate. Naruto cried out leaning up to kiss the raven. He went to rub his chest against Sasuke’s wanting some skin to skin contact but was met with the spandex ANBU uniform.  
  
“Uhn…Sasu…you still have cloths on. Take…ahhh…off.” Naruto whined/moaned. A small chuckle rumbled through out the raven’s chest as he pushed the toy to the hilt inside of the smexy blonde so that it was constantly brushing against his prostate. He pushed the button and turned the vibrator on to a medium set. He grabbed a cock ring off of the night stand and slipped it over the weeping erection. Naruto whimpered as a protest but, that soon turned into a moan.  
  
“As you wish Naru.” Sasuke smiled as he slid off the bed. He slowly rid himself of the ANBU suit he was wearing, loving the way Naruto’s agile body twisted and contorted from pleasure. The Uchiha climbed back on to the bed next to his husband sweaty body.  
  
“Uhn…S’uke…please…” Naruto begged looking at Sasuke. He felt the teasing hand leave a fiery path as it traveled back to the dildo in that luscious ass.  
  
“Please what Naru?” The raven asked pulling and pushing the vibrator in and out shallowly. The blonde moaned and pushed down on to the pink toy.  
  
“Fuck me…Sasu. Please…I can’t any more of this teasing. Please fuck me and fuck me long and hard.” Naruto requested through his lust filled haze and need for Sasuke to fill him.  
  
The raven tightened his body to keep from fulfilling Naruto’s wish. No, he had to hold on a little bit longer. His patience could keep for just a while more. When he heard a rather appealing moan come from the bed, Sasuke’s resolve crumbled on to hang on by a tiny thread. The taller male slowly slid away from Naruto and turned in the side lamp. The blonde whined at the loss and in confusion. Blue eyes watched every movement the raven made.  
  
The ebony-eyed male grabbed the forgotten lube off the bed. His gaze locked with Naruto’s. Said blonde heard the faint sound of the cap opening and the cool gel being poured into Sasuke’s hand. He saw the white tube fall to the ground, carelessly, but that’s not what held his attention. The pale hand that had grabbed the equally pale, leaking cock and palming it was what caught the blonde’s attention.  
  
Sasuke palmed his erection lightly, teasing himself. He watched Naruto’s eyes follow every movement his hand made. The Kyuubi-vessel groaned. The sight was making him harder than he already was and with the fucking cock ring on he couldn’t find the release he needed. He heard Sasuke let out a long groan and had his head thrown back. The raven now had his weeping length in a tight fist, running his thumb over the slit smearing pre-cum around his dick.  
  
“Ahh…Naru…this is what you want?” Sasuke panted lifting his head to look at his dobe.  
  
“Mm…no…I want you inside me…now.” Naruto replied with the hint of a growl.  
  
“Beg…” Was the simple command. Through a hazy mind, blue eyes were still able to narrow.  
  
“Unh…Sasu…please” Naruto whined arching perfectly off the bed. The youngest Uchiha’s resolved snapped. His hand stilled and he was on the bed in no time.  
  
Sasuke practically ripped the vibrator from his husband’s ass. Naruto cried out in pleasure, surprise, and a twinge of pain. He felt soothing lips kissing at his pelvis apologetically. Sasuke moved back up the tanned, toned body, until he reached those plump rose red lips. He took them in a passionate kiss as hr slipped in between Naruto’s legs.  
  
The blonde wrapped his legs around Sasuke’s waist. The raven took the silent hint and grabbed the blonde’s hips and positioned his leaking cock over the quivering entrance.  
  
“You ready, Naru?” Sasuke asked pushing hard so that the tip pushed against the hole. Naruto whimpered in response, trying to thrust back, but the handcuffs prevented any further movement.  
  
“S’uke…” The blonde forced out in a mere whisper. The Uchiha slowly guided the narrow hips down on his cock. Naruto mouth hung open, silently gaping at the intrusion. Sasuke continued at an agonizingly slow pace, allowing his fox to adjust. Once fully seated inside the velvety heat, the raven collapsed on Naruto, panting heavily.  
  
“God damnit… Naru…you’re so fucking tight. Two weeks has been way too long without you.” Said blonde mewled. After a few moments of panting and licking Naruto finally growled.  
  
“Teme move.” He commanded thrusting back. Both let out a surprised moan.  
  
The raven’s grip on the feminine hips tightened. He slid out excruciatingly slow, only to push back in at the same pace. He loved watching Naruto thrash back and forth trying to move harder against him. The fox groaned, arched, and bucked into his husband’s body. He need friction and this slow ass pace definitely was not working. Sasuke just kept sliding in and out in a leisurely movement. Ignoring the thrashing male beneath him.  
  
“Harder…faster…” Naruto panted out. Sasuke leaned down to kiss Naruto harshly, angling his hips differently. He began pounding into the smaller frame relentlessly looking for that one spot.  
  
“Ahhhh…t-there…S’uke!” The Uzumaki screamed. He wanted so badly to wrap his arms around his teme but the damn handcuffs!! One of Sasuke’s hands left Naruto’s hip to brace himself on the bed as he pounded into the tight hole he missed so much.  
  
Hearing the heated cries, mewls, and broken pleas caused the raven to move faster. The bed creaked in disapproval from this much forcefulness. Sasuke’s thrusts were shallow and hard just like Naruto’s breathing pattern. He could tell that he wasn’t going to last any longer.  
  
“You like that…my fox?” The raven whispered huskily giving a sharp thrust. The mushroom head stabbing at the abused prostate.  
  
“Oh…god…yessssss. Sasu…the ring…” Naruto hissed. Sasuke reached between their two bodies and unclasped the cock ring from the base of Naruto’s dick. Said blonde cried out in both relief and release. Thick ribbons of cum sprouted out of the organ, covering both males chests and stomachs with the sticky stuff.  
  
The Uchiha continued to thrust into Naruto. A strangled cry tore from his throat as his seed coated the inside of the blonde’s ass. Naruto felt the pulsating phallus, release streams and streams of cum into him. Sasuke collapsed onto Naruto kissing him until they both came down from their euphoric high.  
  
“That was the best.” Naruto sighed happily. Sasuke slid off his husband and pulled him close.  
  
“Hn, you’re right. Maybe we should do the bondage thing more often.” Sasuke grunted. Naruto rolled his eyes.  
  
“Hentai.” He mumbled.  
  
“But I’m only you’re hentai.” The raven replied nuzzling blonde spikes. Naruto smiled and cuddled closer to Sasuke. But their post-sex cuddle was interrupted by a loud wailing coming from the baby monitor. Sasuke groaned, whereas Naruto smirked.  
  
“Teme, it’s your turn. I’m a bit tied up at the moment.” Naruto stifled a laugh. Sasuke grumbled but let a small smirk cross his features. He got up, washed up a bit, threw on a robe, and went to go calm his 3 month older daughter.  
  
Blue eyes closed as he listened to Sasuke calm down Amatsuki with ease. By the time Sasuke had walked back into the room, Naruto was asleep. The raven undid the red handcuffs. He cleaned up the sleeping male before laying down next to him. Naruto immediately wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s waist and nuzzled his chest.  
  
“Love you teme.” The blonde said in his sleep.  
  
“Love you too dobe.” The Uchiha replied kissing Naruto’s blonde crown and fell asleep like that.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Okay ya’ll there ya go. The smut filled chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. The actual seventh chapter...i think....should be out soon. The lullaby came from Naruto...ep 179 i think. When Naruo, Neji, Lee, and Tenten go to the village hidden in the Stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I mentioned this. I started writing/posting this about 8 years ago. That's why it seems...old school I guess. Hope you still are enjoying it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long ass break someone comes back to the story!

  
  
“Then you’ll be going back to Konoha with your brothers and Ayame.” Naruto said with a sad smile gracing his already sullen face. Amatsuki looked at her father wide eyed. Her wide ebony eyes lit up with joy and slight fear. That would be her first time back to Konoha in seven years! Happiness and fear ran through her like a ton of wild horses.  
  
“Do you  _really_  mean it?” She asked still disbelievingly. Naruto dusted off the false mask and put in on his face. He smiled broadly at Amatsuki. He was a little disappointed in himself for having to use it on Amat but it was for the best. Besides if it made her happy then Naruto would be happy as well.  
  
“Yea I mean it hime. Especially if that is what you want.” Naruto smiled brushing blonde bangs out of her face. The young Uchiha’s smile wavered under the tears that were building up in her eyes. She jumped into Naruto’s arms hugging him tightly. The Kyuubi-vessel wrapped his arms around Amatsuki and squeezed her back. She kissed him on the cheek and squealed.  
  
“Thank you chichi-ue! Thank you so much!” Amatsuki said happily, crying into Naruto’s shoulder. He looked up at the darkening sky while he held Amatsuki close.  
  
“Your welcome sweetie. I’m glad you’re happy.” Amatsuki let go of Naruto’s neck. She wiped her eyes. She smiled gleefully at Naruto. “Don’t tell anyone just yet. Your brothers will be recuperating for about another 2 weeks to a month. Let it be a surprise to them, okay?” Naruto said on the brink of tears. Amatsuki looked at the glints in Naruto’s eyes. She cupped Naruto’s cheek and wiped away the tears with her thumb.  
  
“You okay chichi-ue?” Amatsuki asked worriedly. The older blonde placed a warm hand over the smaller one only to remove it a second later.   
  
“I’m fine Amat. It’s getting late and you should be heading off to bed now. Don’t forget that you said tomorrow you were helping Kaede-san re-roof her house. Get a good night sleep and I’ll see you in the morning.” Naruto replied giving the smaller blonde a weak smile. Amatsuki smirked at Naruto.  
  
“See you in the morning chichi-ue.” She bounced happily into the house and got ready for bed. She was so happy about being able to go home that Amatsuki didn’t acknowledge the sad look in her father’s eye. She would ask him about that in the morning, when he got himself composed. Naruto waited until he heard the soft snores coming from Amatsuki’s window. He got up and walked into the dense forest surrounding the small village. The Kyuubi container leapt into the trees blindly jumping to a small clearing that him and Amatsuki use for training.  
  
_**‘Kit, you wanna talk about it or spar for a bit?’**_  Kyuubi purred gently. He felt Naruto's pain and he really wanted to see if there was anything he could do.  
  
_‘Do you feel like sparring old geezer?’_  Naruto replied with the slightest amount of humor. That’s all that Kyuubi wanted to hear. That smug, smart ass that he's grown to love.  
  
_**‘Then do the damn jutsu baka!’**_  The ancient fox growled playfully.  
  
_‘Impatient asshole.’_ Naruto smirked. “Inu, Tori, Ousu Buta, Uma, Nezumi, Saru, Tora…” Naruto chanted over and over doing the hand signs that go along with it. While doing so a red chakra engulfed Naruto’s entire body. The red swirling chakra seemed to split off from Naruto’s body, taking on the form of another. As soon as the figure made out of chakra seemed stable enough, Naruto placed his hand on the things supposed chest.  
  
“Separation Jutsu.” The blonde whispered as a surge of blue and red clashed on the supposed chest. The figure began to assimilate the skeletal system, then the circulatory, its organs, then the muscular system, and finally it’s bronzed skin. Naruto took his hand away as the body continued to form. Crimson red hair sprouted out of the once bald scalp, falling thickly at waist length. Atop of the thick red mane were red pointed ears with a black and white tip. On the back of the body was a red, bushy tail with a black and white tip also. The figures eyes fluttered open revealing equally red orbs that shimmered with death and malice but soon wore away to concern for his kit. The red chakra died down and dissipated into the new body. Naruto took a calming breath and looked at the person. He removed a scroll from his pocket and opened it. He tapped the seal on the middle and a pair of black pants and a red t-shirt poofed from it.  
  
“Geeze kit, I thought you said you were going to try and somehow make the jutsu work faster.” The person snorted.   
  
“Shut up you fuzz-ball. Always complaining as soon as you get your body. Be happy you’re allowed to come out at all.” Naruto scolded handing the clothes to Kyuubi.  
  
“Yea, yea. I love you for it.” Kyuubi replied sarcastically, waving the blonde off. He pulled the shirt over his head. “You know kit…” Kyuubi stated turning toward Naruto.  
  
“Ahhh, Kyuubi put that away before you start talking to me!” Naruto said shielding his eyes from Kyuubi’s swinging dick.  
  
“Oh shove it kit! Basically it’s yours just on a different body. And stop acting like you never seen one before.” The red head rolled his eyes pulling on the black pants.  
  
“Let’s hurry this up. Remember the jutsu only lasts for a few hours.” Naruto said getting into a fighting stance. Kyuubi smirked and crouched on all fours. He immediately changed into a smaller fox form of himself with his nine-tails swishing behind him furiously. Now what was the point for giving him the clothes again?  
  
“Give it all you got kit.” Kyuubi smirked and the spar began. Kyuubi was the first to make a move. He ran toward Naruto head on. Naruto braced himself for the attack only to have Kyuubi disappear.  
  
“What the…?” The blonde sensed the fox demon behind him and had barely enough time to block the kick that was aimed for his head. Kyuubi smirked and grabbed Naruto’s ankle with one of his tails. The red furry tail lifted the blonde off the ground and hurled him into the trees. Several fully grown trees broke as Naruto’s body came in contact with them. Naruto slumped against a tree trunk. A trickle of blood ran down the corner of his mouth.  
  
Without a seconds hesitation Kyuubi lunged toward the blonde again, aiming a punch to his head. Naruto regaining consciousness blocked the on-coming attack. The blonde growled and swiped his leg at Kyuubi’s paw, while he grabbed the wrist of the paw that threw the punch and kicked the fox into the air. Naruto crouched low to the ground and pushed of hard. He head butted Kyuubi in the stomach, causing the demon the cough. Kyuubi grabbed Naruto’s neck and threw him back to the ground. The blonde rolled after coming in contact with the hard ground. The fox demon landed gracefully next to the struggling blonde. He looked at the blonde with sad, concerned red eyes.  
  
_**‘This isn’t what he wants.’**_  Kyuubi thought sadly. He changed back into his human form and crouched next to the blonde.  
  
“Kit, you’re not in the spar. How about we talk instead?” Kyuubi said slowly. Naruto managed to sit up and look at the fox he’s come to love as an over protective brother. His blue eyes were dull and filled with unshed tears. Kyuubi pulled  _his_  kit into a warm hug.  
  
“Kyu, I’m scared.” Naruto sniffled.  
  
“I know Naruto. But you have to believe in the boys and in Amatsuki. She can protect herself and the twins will definitely keep her out of harms way. You have nothing to worry about when it comes to the cute terror’s safety.” The fox purred. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kyuubi’s waist tighter.  
  
“But she’s still too young. Amatsuki can still be influenced by Sasuke and she can change. She wouldn’t be the same little girl that grew up here.” The words ‘with me’ hung in the air. Kyuubi gave a small sigh.  
  
“Naruto you have such little faith in your friends and family in Konoha that they would allow such an occurrence like that to happen. Kit, maybe you  _have_  been gone a bit too long and forgot how everyone is.” Naruto shook his head.  
  
“Maybe just for a day before Amatsuki, Raiden, Satoshi, and Ayame go back we can go visit the village. In cognito of course.” Kyuubi said looking at the clear night sky while absently stroking Naruto’s hair. He knew what was comming next and anticipated it.  
  
“Kyuubi I don’t think…”  
  
“There is no room for discussion. We’ll be going in two weeks. Just for  _one_  day. We’ll keep as far away from the Uchiha as possible.” The ancient demon tried to convince the blonde.  
  
“But…”  
  
“Naruto you  _need_  to go. It’s for your own well being and to calm that motherly instinct. If you see that everyone will care for your kits like they have been then you’ll feel a lot better.”  
  
“…fine.” Naruto sighed seeing that there was no way Kyuubi was going to change his mind. Kyuubi smiled and kissed Naruto’s blonde crown. Naruto snuggled further into Kyuubi’s chest. Soon soft snores were heard from the blonde. The fox demon shifted into his furry form and laid Naruto’s head on his stomach.  
  
“Get some sleep, kit. We’ll talk about what you’re  _really_  afraid of tomorrow.” The fur ball cooed gently as Naruto cuddled further into the warmth. Kyuubi wrapped his nine-tales around the blonde male and curled into a ball. The quiet purring of Kyuubi lulled Naruto into a deeper sleep. Kyuubi sighed and fell asleep also, with one specific murder on his mind…and that is to kill the Uchiha brat that broke his kit’s heart.  
  
**With Sasuke**  
  
The birds chirped happily away as the sun rose on another cloudless day. Today seemed perfect to all except one. Sasuke rolled over in his bed, wanting to shoot everything that sounded so fucking happy and so fucking chipper. For the bastard raven this day was going to be hell on earth. Today was the seventh year anniversary that he had lost Amatsuki  _and_ Naruto. Sasuke groaned and tried to go back to sleep. There was a loud banging at the front door. The raven thought best to ignore it and maybe they’d get the hint and go the hell away. The persistent banging continued. Of-fucking-course not!  
  
“SASUKE STOP YOUR SELF LOATHING AND GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE NOW!” The deep silky male voice called. The voice didn't raise in octave like it was yelling, no it had that deep velvety texture meaning that Sasuke would get his ass kicked if he didn't listen. The youngest Uchiha cursed under his breath. He yanked the black comforter off of himself and pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt. The raven headed downstairs with a permanent glare on his face.  
  
“What the fuck do you want Itachi?!” Sasuke glared at his brother who helped himself to a cup of coffee while the grouchy other came down the steps.  
  
“To get your dumb ass out of the house.” Itachi simply stated taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
“Fuck off Itachi. Today is my day off and I plan on sleeping and training and more sleeping.” The younger replied curtly, walking over to the table and grabbing an apple.  
  
“Otouto you have twenty minutes to take a shower and get your ass dress. It’s been seven years since you lost Amatsuki and Naruto. I can’t tell you to get over but you need to stop dwelling on it.” The older raven said.  
  
“Aniki, eat me. I’m going back to bed.” Sasuke grumped and stalked back upstairs. Itachi made a disgusted face at Sasuke’s statement. Sasuke seemed like he ignored Itachi’s words but why did they eat at him so fucking much? The younger raven shrugged it off and climbed back into his warm bed. As he was drifting off to sleep the sound of footsteps neared his door. The wooden door slid open without so much as a sound. The unsuspecting evil asshole rolled over with his back toward the door. The owner of the footsteps inwardly groaned. Itachi wrapped Sasuke tightly in the blanket. He gently picked up the smaller male and brought him into the bathroom. The older Uchiha placed the wrapped up Sasuke and comforter in the bathtub and turned on the ice cold water.  
  
“HOLY SHIT!!” Sasuke jolted up, well tried but couldn’t. The younger male struggled to get out of the freezing water. He somehow wormed his way over the edge of the tub and tumbled on to the tiled floor. Itachi let a small chuckle rumble in his throat.  
  
“YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” Sasuke growled, glaring daggers at his older brother.  
  
“I’ve heard that before otouto. And hear we are today, both of us still alive and threatening each other. Now get up and get dressed.” Itachi said walking out of the bathroom, leaving his shivering brother on the floor.  
  
**With Naruto**  
  
The blonde male stretched, rolling over on his side to find that he was in a bed instead of on the forest floor. Sleepy blue eyes blinked opened and took in his surroundings. Apparently he was at his house in Amatsuki’s room, after seeing all of her study scrolls scattered all over the wooden floor. Naruto groaned as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and slumped over. He placed his hand on his forehead brushing the bang out of his eye.  
  
_‘Kyuubi you awake?’_  
  
_**‘Of course kit.’**_  
  
_‘What happened last night after I fell asleep?’_  
  
**_‘After a quick nap I bought you back home before Amatsuki woke up looking for you. You wouldn’t have wanted her roaming the house looking for you getting everyone else worked up.’_** Kyuubi explained with a slight yawn.  
  
_‘Okay so how did we end up in Amatsuki’s room?’_  
  
_**‘The cute terror must’ve woken up and found you sleeping on the couch. So she probably thought best that you sleep comfortably in a bed. That’s what I’m guessing seeing as I was sleep through the whole thing.’**_  
  
_‘That explains it. Now time to check on the boys and Ayame. Amatsuki must’ve gone to help Kaede-san with her roof already since her chakra signature is no where close.’_  Naruto yawned. He got up and stretched his legs, hearing them crack at the action. The Kyuubi-vessel made his way over to the door. He stepped out into the hallway and the voices of Raiden, Satoshi, and Ayame filled his ears.  
  
“So how do you two feel?” Ayame asked Satoshi and Raiden.  
  
“I feel better than yesterday if that’s what you’re asking.” Raiden smiled.  
  
“I agree. The poison seems to have completely dissipated from my blood system.” Satoshi replied happily. “How are you doing Ayame?”  
  
“Me? I’m fine. My wounds were mere scratches. It’s you two who need to take it easy until Naruto says you’re okay.” Ayame said, chuckling lightly as Satoshi jumped up and down.  
  
“Ayame you know we’ve faced worse than these wounds.”  
  
“Speak for yourself otouto. None of us have ever been poisoned before and quite frankly you never want to be.” Satoshi shuddered lightly. Being poisoned was not fun at all. Now he wondered how had Kankuro had survived.  
  
“Okay, but we have seen worse days than this Satoshi. These are just a few more scars to add to the collection.” The blonde said shaking his head. Satoshi calmed down and sat beside his logical brother. Naruto stood by the doorframe and listened to their conversation. He knew it was wrong but he had a feeling he needed to hear what was about to be said next.  
  
“So Raiden, Satoshi…what are we going to do about the  _initial_  mission. The S-class ninja were only part of it, but what of the  _other_  part?” Ayame said in a serious tone. She had her fingers laced beneath her chin.  
  
“I don’t know. Tsunade-obaasan has been looking for chichi-ue in secret. That’s was one of the reasons we have been getting so many missions lately. But what are we to do when we go back? Tell her that we found nothing. It's hard enough to lie to her about the stuff we already pull. But to lie to her about finding chichi-ue. That's going to be near impossible.” Satoshi said.  
  
“That’s the point. Chichi-ue doesn’t want to go back because of otou-san. But we can’t drag him back there forcefully. He’ll only run away again.” Raiden sighed.  
  
“What of Amatsuki?” Ayame asked.  
  
“From how happy she was this morning I take it that chichi-ue is sending her back with us but it's only a guess. That would also explain why Kyuubi-sama had chichi-ue on his back carrying him from the forest. They were training. Chichi-ue was bloodied up pretty good.” Satoshi chimed in.  
  
“So what do we do?”  
  
“We can do nothing. Naruto shouldn’t be forced to go back somewhere that he can’t live without seeing the happy life he once had with the man that he loves.” Raiden and Satoshi gave the female confused looks.  
  
“Yes, loves. He still loves your otou-san. Ugh I can’t believe ya’ll can’t see it. You are freaking losers. But Naruto still does love Sasuke-san. Even though he doesn’t want to talk about him, you can see the pain  _and_  love flash through his eyes every time someone mentions his name.” Ayame defended. Naruto held back the sniffle. He had only talked to the girl once and she read him like an open book. She truly is Sai and TenTen’s child.  
  
“You’re right, but what do we tell Hokage-sama?” Raiden sighed. His older brother had made a good point. They won't be able to lie about this to Tsunade, especially not after briging Amatsuki back without Naruto.  
  
“You’ll tell her what she needs to know.” Naruto said stepping into the kitchen. The three ANBU whipped their heads to gawk at the older male.  
  
“How long have you been standing there?!” The raven said, still stunned. An accusing finger pointed at his father.  
  
“Ever since Ayame asked how you guys were. So tell me about the rest of this mission of yours.” Naruto said taking a seat next to Ayame. The twins sighed and Ayame smirked and blushed.  
  
“Okay, Tsunade-obaasan wanted us to locate you as well as kill or bring back the ninja. She told us to try and convince you to come back to the village. If not at last come and visit more often.” Satoshi replied to the command. Naruto nodded.  
  
“Okay, now it’s my turn for a little confession.” The blonde sighed. The three young ninjas looked at him. What did he mean  _‘little confession’_?  
  
“Don’t look at me like that. Yes there is something you guys don’t know.”  
  
“And that would be?” The twins said together pushing the truth from him.   
  
**_‘Naruto don’t tell them yet!’_** Kyuubi growled, standing on all fours his fur sticking up on ends. Naruto smirked at the fox.  
  
“Sasuke thinks I’m dead.” The blonde fox stated bluntly. Everyone went wide eyed and stared at Naruto. Kyuubi flopped down in his cage.  
  
_**‘You could’ve been a bit more subtle, kit.’**_ The fox sighed.  
  
**With Sasuke and Itachi**  
  
“Are you fucking happy? I’m up and fucking dressed!” The raven growled at his older brother. Itachi shrugged and walked out the door.  
  
“Come on, Sasuke.” Itachi said over his shoulder. Sasuke growled but followed his brother nonetheless. After about 20 minutes of walking in silence, Sasuke glared at Itachi.  
  
“Where are we going?” He finally said.  
  
“You’ll see.” Was the simple reply. Sasuke grumbled something and continued to stalk after his brother.  
  
The village today was lively. The crowed marketplace boomed with laughing, yelling, and happiness. The young Uchiha had to keep from rolling his eyes. He weaved in and out of the crowds, trying to avoid any bodily contact. Itachi smirked back at his brother. To save his _dear_  baby brother any more torture, Itachi jumped onto the top of the merchant carts. Sasuke soon followed and silently thanked the older male as they leapt off to this unknown place. Itachi soon had led the young Uchiha to the Hokage tower.  
  
“Itachi what the hell are we doing here?!” Sasuke said voice devoid of any emotion.  
  
“Hokage-sama wants to see you.” Itachi put up a hand before Sasuke could protest or ask any questions. “I don’t know why she wants to see you. All she did was ask me to bring your ass here, because she knew you wouldn’t do it willingly. So hurry up or else you’ll be the next thing to go out of her office window.” Itachi replied, heading up the steps.  
  
_‘Why the fuck does she want to see me? The last time I check she wanted to disembowel me. And I doubt that has changed.’_  Sasuke thought as he climbed the steps to the Hokage’s office and possible death. His face didn't give away any of his inner turmoil, which was good. or at least he thought.  
  
In no time at all Sasuke and Itachi were at the large double doors that led to Tsunade’s office. Itachi knocked on the redwood door. He heard a demanding ‘enter’ come from the other side. The older Uchiha pushed open the door and walked in with Sasuke right behind him.  
  
“Itachi, what do you want?” The blonde busty woman asked.  
  
“I brought Sasuke like you asked Hokage-sama.” Itachi bowed slightly. Tsunade raised a thin brow at the eldest Uchiha.  
  
“Ah, right…right. Thank you, Itachi. You are dismissed.” Tsunade replied waving Itachi out of the door. She turned and set an icy glare on Sasuke. “You must be wondering why you are here, Sasuke?” Tsunade said lacing her fingers together and resting her head on them. Sasuke nodded not really wanting to be there right now.  
  
“I have a few questions for you, Uchiha?” Tsunade said. She narrowed her eyes at the raven.  
  
“And what would they be?” Sasuke asked not liking the tone of the Hokage's voice. He took a deep breath to calm his rising temper.  
  
“What happened seven years ago when your ass left the village to look for your daughter and Naruto?” The Godaime asked, having wanting to know the answer to that question for years now.  
  
“Amatsuki was no where to be found when I caught up with  _the fox_. And as for the  _Kyuubi-vessel_ , I’m not sure of what happened to him.” Sasuke bit out. Anger flared in both of their eyes.  
  
“Uchiha you will not refer to Naruto like that! Not in my presence!” Tsunade growled. He fist came down hard on her desk. It made a resounding crack but surprisingly didn't break.  
  
“So what you act as if he’s still here or for that fact still alive!” The raven said standing up. Tsunade growled, not wanting to blow Naruto’s cover. Her nostrils flared in anger. Her brown eyes narrowed.  
  
“Uchiha sit down!” Tsunade roared. Sasuke slowly sat down but glared at the Godaime.  
  
“The last time you talked to Naruto, did he say anything about Amatsuki?” Tsunade said voice shaking with unrestrained fury.  
  
“No, but when I was in Suna talking with the Kazekage, I thought I heard her voice.” The younger said in a clipped tone. His shoulder's were square and tense. Tsunade's glare didn't waver if anything it got harder.  
  
“That’s all…” The blonde woman sneered.   
  
“Hokage-sama, why all the questions now?  _Seven years_  later? ” Sasuke asked before she could send him out of the door.  
  
“We have reason to believe that there is a  _threat_  to her existence.” Tsunade said staring Sasuke straight in the eye. The raven returned her stare. He was not going to be intimidated by her.  
  
“Is that all Tsunade-sama?” Sasuke said standing up and making his way over to the door. He knew she wasn't going to go into details. Not with him at least.  
  
“Yes, Uchiha, there is one more thing. Do you know the reason why Naruto was forced to leave Konoha and to take Amatsuki with him?” Tsunade asked pinning him with her cold brown eyes. Sasuke didn’t so much as flinch.  
  
“Actually no I don’t.” Sasuke replied coldly. Tsunade scoffed quietly.  
  
“Alright Uchiha, you’re dismissed.” Tsunade said scornfully waving Sasuke out the door just like she had done with Itachi. Sasuke nodded and walked out of the doors and into the quiet hallway.  
  
“So how’d it go?” Itachi asked. He was leaning against the opposite wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Sasuke glared at his brother.  
  
“Why did you bring me here?”  
  
“The Hokage wanted to see you. It’s was my job after all.” The former Akatsuki member answered. Sasuke snorted.  
  
“So what am I a  _job_  to you now?” The Uchiha asked through gritted teeth.  
  
“No, you’re my baby brother.” Sasuke grabbed the collar of Itachi’s shirt.   
  
“Don’t use you being a ninja as an excuse to watch over me  _aniki_. I’m fine.” The young raven growled. He let go of Itachi’s shirt and stalked off, heading out of the building. The elder raven seemed unfazed by the whole thing.   
  
“Don’t stay to long at your lover’s house Sasuke. Remember we have a mission to the land of waves tomorrow.” Itachi called out. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at his brother. He was greeted with a deserted hallway. The young Uchiha stalked off grumbling.  
  
“You got all of that Jiriya?” Tsunade asked, rage swirling in her brown depths. Jiriya nodded. Both of them hearing the conversation on the other side of the door only fueled their anger more. The missing pieces to the puzzle falling into place.  
  
**With Naruto and the kids**  
  
“What the hell do you mean: _‘he thinks your dead’_?!” Raiden yelled. He shot up out of his chair and glared at Naruto. The blonde simply sighed. Yep, Raiden had gotten his temper.  
  
“Calm down Raiden.” Naruto said calmly his voice not rising in tone but was commanding. Raiden sat back down and fumed quietly. Naruto shook and groaned inwardly.  
  
“Chichi-ue, what do you mean by that statement?” Satoshi said calmly.  
  
“I mean that before I sent the letters to you guys we had a  _fight_. Not our normal verbal fight no, literally a full blown war. I was forced to use Kyuubi and he was forced to use the second phase of his curse. Anyway, as the fight was nearing the end and Kyuubi was preparing for the final attack he stabbed me with his katana. So as he was walking away, he hadn’t checked my vitals or to see if Kyuubi died as well. All in all he thinks I’m dead and Amatsuki wandering around all alone.” Naruto completed very vague in detail. Raiden and Satoshi’s eyes bled into the sharingan. Ayame sat wide eyed at the calmed blonde. The girl never really knew why Naruto had truly left but now, shit now it was all too much to absorb.  
  
“Boys calm down.” Naruto heard a growl escape from one or both of their lips. He nodded toward the shadow clones he had made earlier. They came and held the injured males down as they began to struggle.  
  
“What the  _fuck_  chichi-ue?” Raiden snapped angrily.   
  
“Why the hell didn’t you tell us that he…he killed you?” Satoshi completed the thought.  
  
“Because of the way you two are acting right now. What would have happened if you had found out through the letter and the both of you did something irrational?”  
  
“I would’ve killed the bastard and I still am going to!” Raiden snarled. The shadow clones grip increasing. Satoshi stopped struggling and the clone looked at Naruto. The blonde silently told him to let him go. The rational side of the older raven seemed to be kicking in. Satoshi knew that the words Naruto spoke were true. They would've done something completely irrational and disasterous. But damnit he still could've told them.  
  
“Raiden you will do no such thing. Because you will have to take care of Amatsuki when she is back in Konoha. You two are her older brothers. She will need your guidance  _and_  good example.” Naruto said getting up and placing a calming hand on Raiden and Satoshi’s shoulder. The young raven glanced at his dad, his eyes back to their normal ebony color. Raiden on the other hand glared at the clone and his dad, his sharingan still swirling ferociously. Naruto sighed.  
  
“Ayame how about you take Satoshi and show him around the village?” Naruto said locking blood red gazes with his son.  
  
“But Naruto, how could I? I almost got lost yesterday?” Ayame said frantically.  
  
“It’s okay the villagers will help you with what ever you need. You and Satoshi just go get some fresh air. While I  _talk_  to Raiden. He’ll catch up to you shortly.” Naruto said not looking at the young female. But she heard the smile in his voice.  
  
“Hai, Naruto. Come on Satoshi.” Ayame bowed, getting up.  
  
“What a minute…?” Satoshi began but was cut off when he saw the red eyes of Kyuubi. “On second thought a walk around the village sounds refreshing.” Satoshi said standing as well. Ayame and Satoshi nodded and walked out the door. Naruto sighed.  
  
“Raiden you need to calm down.” Naruto said firmly.  
  
“Why chichi-ue?! He killed you yet you still defend him! That’s…unacceptable! He should pay for what he did!” Raiden fumed.  
  
“I’m sure he is. Your otou-san has a way with remembering the bad and being consumed by guilt. He is probably reliving the whole event every day.” Naruto said.  
  
_‘At least that’s what I think? Okay so maybe hope is a better word.’_ Naruto thought.  
  
“Chichi-ue he can never be forgiven! Not after everything he’s done to you!” The second youngest Uchiha yelled.  
  
_**‘Kit, you shouldn’t have told him. You only fueled his hatred for the Uchiha even more. You’re going to have to use the jutsu.’**_  Kyuubi sighed. Raiden had a lot of fight in him and that's good but he has to learn to keep his anger in check. It could get him and his teammates killed in battle.  
  
_‘You’re right Kyuubi. I didn’t want to use it on him either, but if he can’t handle the whole truth than it has to be done.’_  Naruto sighed heavily. He quickly made a few hand seals before Raiden saw him. He placed his hand on the young blonde’s head. A purplish chakra enflamed his hand. Raiden’s eyes rolled in the back of his head.  
  
Naruto whispered something incoherently. The memory of Naruto telling them when Sasuke killed him and Raiden’s reaction to it was blocked from the blonde’s mind. The seal wouldn’t budge until Raiden himself could handle the truth without doing something totally irrational. Naruto took his hand away from the tanned forehead and Raiden slumped forward into Naruto’s chest.  
  
“Sorry Rai.” Naruto whispered into Raiden’s ear. The younger blonde stirred and blinked opened his dark azure eyes. He looked at Naruto after his blurred vision focused.  
  
“Huh? Chichi-ue, what happened?” Raiden asked sitting up. He rubbed his head ruffling his normally flat hair.  
  
“Oh you just had a little dizzy spell that’s all. It was nothing to big.” Naruto said waving the young male off.  
  
“Oh.” Raiden looked around the room and saw Satoshi and Ayame missing. “Where are Satoshi and Ayame?”  
  
“They went for a walk around the village. They should be back soon.”  
  
“Okay. How long have I been out?”  
  
“About 5 minutes. I told them they needed the fresh air and that you would catch up with them soon.”  
  
“Chichi-ue, should we really be walking around so soon after the injuries we sustained?” Raiden asked scratching the back of his head.  
  
“Its fine, Rai. Your injuries are fully healed. The only thing you can’t do is train yet. You won’t be able to for about a week. If you guys were to train then the wounds would reappear and sting badly.” Naruto informed.  
  
“Are you just saying that so we don’t have to spar just yet or is it true?” Raiden asked a smirk playing with his lips.  
  
“Maybe a bit of both, maybe not.” Naruto smiled. Raiden pouted for a moment then tackled Naruto to the floor. Naruto yelped as he felt the weight of Raiden fall on top of him. They both laughed.  
  
“Old geezer, afraid of your own son.” Raiden challenged. Naruto smirked.  
  
“Now see Raiden, this is why I don’t want to spar against you. You’re not at the top of your game, yet.” Naruto chuckled from the table. Raiden looked back and forth between the Naruto at the table and the…the straw dummy that now lay beneath him.  
  
“How? When?” Raiden stammered.  
  
“Training with your sister does wonders for ones speed and reactions to jutsus. Maybe when you guys are better you can go around or two with her.”  
  
“So the little runt can kick so major ass.”  
  
“Yes I can.” Amatsuki said from the doorway. She ran over to Naruto and gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. Naruto hugged the girl back and raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
“What are you doing back so soon?”  
  
“Oh Kaede-san came down with the flu and she told me to come back tomorrow.” Amatsuki replied latching on to Raiden’s neck, hugging the male tightly. Raiden placed Amatsuki on his leg and hugged her back. Naruto smiled at the two.  
  
“Hmm. So Amatsuki would you like to start your training soon and show your brother had well you’ve become?” Naruto asked with a knowing smile. A happy but mostly wicked smile crossed her face.  
  
“Heck yea!” She yelled ecstatically, jumping off of Raiden’s lap. She ran over to Naruto and he bent down to ear level. The cute terror whispered something into the Kyuubi-vessels ear. Raiden saw Naruto smile and nod. Amatsuki continued to whisper. Naruto cupped his hand over Amatsuki’s ear and whispered something back. Raiden furrowed his eyebrows and pouted slightly. Naruto looked at Raiden.  
  
“Aw Rai don’t look like that. You’ll find out soon enough what Amatsuki was whispering.” Naruto chuckled as Raiden glared.  
  
“Oh come on aniki. Don’t be such a sour puss. You’ll see all the action you want in an hour or two. Just let ‘Toshi and Ayame come back and we’ll start.” Amatsuki smiled. Raiden snorted. “Aniki don’t make me have to pull a prank on you. It’s been seven long years that I’ve had to plan and perfect ever prank I would pull on you and ‘Toshi when I saw you again.” Amatsuki said with a devious look in her eyes. Raiden blanched and he felt his breathing come to a screeching halt. Naruto chuckled.  
  
“Okay.” Raiden said quickly. The young female stuck out her tongue and put up a ‘v’ with her fingers in a winning gesture.  
  
“You’re still an evil little…” Naruto cleared his throat and glared at Raiden.  
  
“What?! I was going to say ‘witch’!” Raiden defended. Amatsuki chuckled. Naruto just looked at the blonde with a ‘don’t-give-me-that-bullshit-excuse’.  
  
“Chichi-ue I’m going to go change.” The chibi fox said.  
  
“Okay, Amat. Don’t forget to wrap up your arms.” Naruto said. Amatsuki nodded and bounced/ran happily toward her room. Naruto and Raiden smiled.  
  
“Raiden, off with you now. I told your brother and Ayame that you would catch up to you soon.” Naruto said. Raiden nodded and headed out of the door, completely ignorant of what Naruto did to him. The Kyuubi-vessel saw the happy grin on the male’s face and gave a relieved sigh.  
  
Two hours later, the trio returned to the cottage. Both males carrying supplies and gifts the villagers had given them. Ayame giggled happily while the twins set the bags and boxes on the living room table.  
  
“Ayame tell us again why we had to carry the stuff?” Satoshi huffed. Ayame glared.  
  
“Because you two are strapping young males that needed the workout, while I have to keep my feminine form and still be able to kick your asses at the same time if you don’t listen.” Ayame said sweetly, but both men heard the threatening underlying tone. A chill ran down their spines.  
  
“Alright Ayame, we get the point.” Raiden said quickly before Satoshi’s mouth could get them into anymore trouble. Ayame smiled and skipped off to find Naruto and Amatsuki.  
  
“Naruto, Amatsuki where are you?” She chirrped happily.  
  
“Oh hey Ayame-chan. Chichi-ue went out to the training grounds and told us to meet up with him there.” The chibi fox said. Ayame took in her appearance. She had on a black no sleeve wife beater with a pair of regular black Capri’s. Her arms and ankles were wrapped in white bandages and her hair pulled back into one braid.  
  
“Are you going to spar with Naruto?” Ayame said her mouth moving before her mind caught up. Amatsuki smiled and nodded.  
  
“Yup.” She stated simply. She grabbed the older female’s hand and dragged her back to the front room where her brothers were currently laying.  
  
“Rai, ‘Toshi let’s go! Chichi-ue is waiting!” Amatsuki yelled happily still dragging the female ANBU behind her. Satoshi and Raiden both jumped up and followed their eager little sister out into the woods. After a few good minutes they came to a large clearing, with an orange and black blur occupying the middle.  
  
Naruto sat with his back toward the path that the kids had just come from. His legs were crossed and he seemed to be meditating. His eyes were closed and breathing seemed to be completely gone. Upon sensing Amatsuki running towards him he opened his eyes revealing Kyuubi’s eyes.  
  
“CHICHI-UE!” Amatsuki ran and jumped into Naruto’s lap. Naruto grunted and looked at the small female.  
  
“Ah, chibi. It’s about time you got here.” Naruto smiled.  
  
“Don’t blame me. It was their fault.” Amatsuki said pointing childishly at the stunned ANBU team. Naruto turned to look at the trio. The three only gaped more, all to shocked to say anything.  
  
“Are you going to stare or are you going to say something?” Naruto said after a minute of silent gawking.  
  
“You’re going to fight her using Kyuubi-sama?!” Satoshi said still gaping.  
  
“She prefers it this way.” Naruto replied pointing toward the small blonde still in his lap. Amatsuki’s eyes curved up into little ‘u’s.  
  
“Y-You  _ **prefer**_  it that way?!” Raiden chimed in.  
  
“Of course it only seems fair. Now shut up and watch.” The chibi said moving out of Naruto’s lap. Naruto stood up and dusted off his pants. Amatsuki walked about ten feet away from Naruto. As soon as she turned around Naruto bowed to her. Amatsuki bowed back. Her blonde bangs covering her eyes momentarily.  
  
She picked her head back up and revealed her own crimson eyes that were definitely  _ **not**_  the Sharingan.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah another chapter down. Yay! Oh and don’t ask me what the fuck happened in this chapter. My fingers started typing on their own. I swear these little fuckers have their own angst-y little minds. Anyway…I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And hopefully we’ll be getting a bit more humor and a lot less drama on Naruto’s end. We can only see. What does Tsunade have in store for Sasuke? *evil smirk* Until next time peeps. Ja!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the whole hospital flashback. You’ll see what I mean. But forgive me in advance. It’s not perfect…hell I don’t even know if it’s totally right, but anyway sorry.  
  
Same tags apply…  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
The feeling of unrequited fear multiplied a hundred fold as he looked into the all too innocent looking face of Naruto’s ten year old daughter. Amatsuki pulled him further into the room so that he was now standing in the middle of the area under four very calculating gazes. A very nervous shiver ran down Kyo’s back. A low deep voice broke through his thoughts and caused him to shudder even more.  
  
“So Amatsuki, who is this?” Satoshi asked gesturing toward the silver haired man.  
  
“Okay, Satoshi-nii-san, Raiden-nii-san, and Ayame-nee-chan this is Kyo-san. He is a merchant in the village. And he had a huge crush on chichi-ue.” Amatsuki said while smiling brightly. Kyo’s eyes widened and he blushed a dark shade of red. “Kyo-san from the right to the left is Satoshi, Raiden, and Ayame.” The Kyuubi in training completed.  
  
“N-nice to meet you all.” Kyo stammered lightly. Raiden and Satoshi nodded their heads. An evil type of plan was forming in both of their minds.  
  
“And the same to you Kyo-san.” Raiden’s smooth voice filled the room. Ayame glanced at the blonde who seemed to have an evil tone to his voice. She caught the sinful smile that crossed both of the twins’ faces before the expressionless mask was put into place. Kyo not noticing the underlying tone seemed to be relaxing slightly. His shoulders sagged slightly, but still held the nervous tension.  
  
“Oh, how rude of us, please sit down Kyo-san.” Satoshi said grabbing a chair from the desk in the corner of the room. He handed the wooden chair to the purple-eyed man. Kyo took it gratefully and sat down. Amatsuki had long since left his side and sat in Raiden’s lap. A small fit of giggles leaving her mouth.  
  
“So, Kyo-san how long have you known chichi-ue and Amatsuki? And how did you meet them?” Ayame asked kindly breaking the silence and hoping to stop whatever plan that Raiden, Satoshi, and now Amatsuki seemed to have cooked up. But only seemed to fuel it even more.  
  
“Hehe…well I met Amatsuki and Naruto-kun about two days after they arrived. She came wandering into the shop curious as ever wondering if I needed help with anything.” Kyo said.  
  
“Well actually, I was raiding his store running from chichi-ue as well as wondering if he needed help.” Amatsuki said with a giggle. Kyo and Ayame laughed lightly.  
  
“Okay that’s also how I met Naruto-kun. He came rushing into the store yelling looking for your sister. He looked around the shop not spotting her and that’s when he turned to see he wasn’t alone. That’s how we met.” The silver-haired man said.  
  
“But Kyo-san, you also forgot when chichi-ue blushed and tripped over his own two feet trying to get to the counter. He asked if you’ve seen me and you _‘oh so subtly’_ pointed to the pot of water in the far corner.” Amatsuki added.  
  
 _‘It seems that chichi-ue seemed to have taken a liking to this Kyo character when they first met. Interesting…’_ Satoshi thought. He nodded to Raiden signaling to ask the next question.  
  
“Kyo-san, how long have you been infatuated with our chichi-ue?” Raiden asked getting right down to the beginning of the short interrogation…I mean questionnaire. Kyo blushed lightly but straightened up. He knew what they were doing now and he wasn’t going to buckle under the pressure. The three adults saw the shoulders of the once shivering male square out and an air of confidence began to swirl in the room. Amatsuki smiled widely, happy that Kyo was gaining some backbone under her brothers’ intense gazes. This was the first time she had seen any one stand up to the intense stare down of the Uchiha twins.  
  
 _‘Impressive…’_ The twins thought at the same time.  
  
“Well I have no solid answer for that question. I knew immediately that as soon as Naruto-kun enter through my door that I wanted to be his friend. But as our friendship grew so did my feeling for your dad.” Kyo responded with a firm voice.  
  
“So it was something that didn’t happen at first sight.” Ayame said finally getting into the plot.  
  
“Nope, Naruto-kun just had something about him that attracted people to him and love him when ever he entered a room. I guess as the days passed I wanted that in my life for the rest of time.” The purple-eyed male said. He heard humming come from both of the males.  
  
“Here’s something a little less personal for now, how has everyone treated and accepted Amatsuki and Naruto?” Ayame asked.  
  
“That’s easy everyone instantly fell in love with them and was draw to them. There isn’t one person that either passed through the village or lives in the village that didn’t get to know and love Naruto-kun and Amatsuki.” Kyo said with a smile.  
  
“What has chichi-ue told you about Konoha?” Satoshi finally said.  
  
“Well, he’s told me about his boys and his friends in Konoha. He hasn’t talked much on how his childhood in the big city was though. Naruto-kun seems so happy when he recalls memories from the days at Konoha. He mostly talks about you guys and his father figures and the hokage a lot. Other than that he doesn’t speak much about Konoha. Naruto also talks a lot about his days on team seven.” Kyo stated. Amatsuki raised her thin blonde brow; she didn’t know Naruto talked that much about Konoha with Kyo.  
  
“Did he tell you why he left?” Raiden asked cocking his head to the side.  
  
“All he said was that he had to get away to protect Amat-chan. After that he dropped the subject and I didn’t push it.” Raiden and Satoshi nodded.  
  
“Kyo-san, what makes you eligible for Naruto? Why should we believe that you are the right one to heal his broken heart?” Ayame asked after a long silence from the female. Four sets of eyes went wide and stared at the girl. “What? I wanna know I he’s the right one for Naruto.” Ayame defended. Three heads nodded and turned to stare at the purple-eyed man in the center of the room.  
  
“Umm…well…err…I can’t really tell you what makes me the right one for Naruto. That’s something that’s up to him. But I can tell is that if ever given the chance I would give Naruto the world on a silver platter if he asked for it. I would always be there for him and never dream of breaking his heart. I would give Naruto my all. He would receive the love he truly deserves, that’s if I was ever given the chance to do that.” Kyo said firmly with a confident aura surrounding him. They all knew that he had gone into his own mind seeing as he dropped the honor fic when he was talking about Naruto.  
  
“Very good answer.” Raiden mumbled under his breath. Satoshi nodded in agreement.  
  
“Very good indeed. Kyo-san what would you do if our otou-san ever came to the village looking for chichi-ue and Amatsuki?” Satoshi asked, seriousness burning within those black depths. Amatsuki’s smile dropped and her small lithe frame stiffened. Raiden looked down at his sister wondering what happened in the short period of time. The mini Kyuubi slid out of her brother’s grasp and headed toward the door.  
  
“Amat…?” Raiden inquired. Amatsuki turned a cold glare at her brother. The older blonde felt a cold shiver run down his spine.  
  
“That man is _**no**_ father of mine.” She growled. “I’m going to help chichi-ue finish dinner.” Amatsuki said coldly. Before she walked out of the door she calmed her boiling anger, so that Naruto wouldn’t be able to tell something was up. Not a second later the cheerful Amatsuki was back and bouncing out the door to help Naruto. All of them looked at the spot that once was occupied by the fuming Amatsuki. That side of their sister none of them have never seen. A thick silence filled the room after Amatsuki’s departure.  
  
“Sorry Kyo-san, but I think we have to postpone the rest of this conversation for later.” Satoshi stated turning to look at the silver-haired man. Kyo nodded.  
  
“I whole-heartedly agree.” Kyo said with a small sigh of relief. Then something struck the older man. “Would it be too much if I asked why Amatsuki doesn’t claim your otou-san as her father as well?” Kyo questioned. The three ANBU looked at each other not knowing the answer themselves and having no clue as well.  
  
“No actually we don’t. That was the first time she has reacted this way since we got here.” Ayame spoke.  
  
“That was just weird to see that side if her. She’s usually a bright, cheerful, loving child. But to see her so full of anger like that was spine chilling.” The purple-eyed male replied. All three of them nodded, by the end of their stay they were going to find out what was up with Amatsuki at the mention of Sasuke.  
  
The small blonde female walked out the door and farther into the hall. As soon as she got far enough away from the room, she punched the wall hard. Amatsuki pulled her hand away causing small chunks of concrete to fall. She stretched out her hand feeling it stiffen and bleed.  
  
 _‘Crap…I shouldn’t have lost it that much!’_ Amatsuki growled. She closed her ebony eyes and tried to calm herself down. The cute terror’s jaw tightened before it went lax and she had her anger in check. Amatsuki straightened herself out before heading into the kitchen to see Naruto work so gracefully. She let a small smile grace her lightly tanned face.  
  
“So what are you going to stare all day or are you going to come in and sit down?” Naruto said snapping Amatsuki out of her daze. She childishly stuck out her tongue at her dad.  
  
“Actually neither, I came in to see if you needed any help with dinner?” Amatsuki asked walking over to Naruto.  
  
“Your timing couldn’t have been better. Can you set the table for me?” Naruto said pointing to the pile of plates and silverware sitting on the edge of the table. Amatsuki nodded and walked over to the china. She quickly set the table with ease.  
  
“Done already hime?” Naruto asked with a smile.  
  
“Yep, what else ya need?” Amatsuki said with a bit too much enthusiasm. Naruto raised a thin blonde brown at his youngest.  
  
“Amat check on the casserole in the over to make sure it didn’t burn please.” The older male said tasting the soup. Amatsuki heard an ‘hmm’ come from Naruto’s throat. She bent down to look at the food in the oven.  
  
“Chichi-ue it’s turning a golden brown. Do you want me to take it out?” Amatsuki said.  
  
“Would you please? Be careful and the over mitts are on the counter.” The Kyuubi-vessel replied adding a bit of bay leaves to the soup. Amatsuki did as she was told but the next words out of Naruto’s mouth made her falter a bit.  
  
“I’m here if you want to talk about anything.” This nearly caused Amatsuki to drop their dinner. She hurriedly placed the seafood casserole on the stovetop and dove into Naruto’s arms. The small blonde nuzzled Naruto’s neck forcing the tears away. Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around his baby girl, while stroking absently at her hair.  
  
“Thanks chichi-ue.” Amat said after a few minutes of silence. Naruto gave a small laugh.  
  
“Any time chibi, what else could I be here for?” The older blonde smiled letting go of Amatsuki. The female rolled her eyes. Just then the small group that was in the room came rushing into the kitchen, looking for said mini fox.  
  
“Hey you guys I was just about to call you for dinner.” Naruto said in shock.  
  
“Hehe…must’ve been our noses drawn to your cooking.” Raiden said scratching the back of his head nervously. They all caught Amatsuki’s gaze. She shook her head slightly telling them not to mention her little outburst. Satoshi looked over to the stove and his mouth began to water.  
  
“C-Chichi-ue i-i-is that your famous seafood casserole?!” Satoshi asked unconsciously moving toward that heavenly smell. Raiden looked over at the stove and began to drool also Naruto bonked them both on the head.  
  
“Yes it is. Now if you want some you have to go sit at the table and be good.” Naruto instructed. Before the blonde could even finish his sentence Satoshi and Raiden dashed to the table with their napkins hanging from the neck of their shirts and forks and knives in their hands. Everyone laughed while quickly moving to their seats. Naruto placed the casserole dish on the other side of the table away from his twins and Amatsuki handed everyone their soup. Dinner was filled with fun and laughter as everyone told some type of hilarious tale.  
  
 **With Sasuke**  
  
Sasuke woke from another restless sleep in a cold sweat. He was breathing hard and still slightly jumpy. When he felt the arm of his lover tighten around his waist he jumped slightly. Good thing his lover didn’t feel it because his ass is cranky when woken up. Sasuke slowly slid out of bed. He padded over to his pants to throw them on so he could go out onto the balcony for some fresh air. Sasuke inhaled a deep breath of crisp air. Loving the way it filtered through his body and seemed to cleanse him. The small breeze ran through raven locks, making them look even more messy than usual. The night was quiet and peaceful.  
  
For the past seen years the whole village seemed way too tranquil for his liking. At least when Naru…Sasuke shook his head at the thought of the blonde. Truth be told the ball of energy has been on his mind too much lately. All that the young Uchiha knew is that his ex-husband was dead and his daughter still was out there, growing up with out him in her life. The raven let out another growl. He hated when his mind would drift back to Naruto and Amatsuki. It bought with it unwanted memories and feelings that he had locked away. Sasuke decided that he would go for a walk or something to get his mind off of Naruto. He kissed the man he left Naruto for on the temple before grabbing a shirt and walking out the door.  
  
The Uchiha walked around the village aimlessly. He lifelessly watched the shadows dance in the dim lighting of the street lamps and saw the bugs flying around them. Sasuke glanced up at very familiar shop where he had bought Naruto his katana. Sasuke gritted his teeth and sped passed the store, letting his feet carry him anywhere they desired. One minute Sasuke was in the village, the next minute he was on top of Hokage monument. Ironically enough he was on top of the fourths head. The raven let out a frustrated sigh and plopped down where he stood. This was turning into a huge nuisance. First the questioning in the Hokage’s office, then Itachi acting like he ran Sasuke’s life and now all he has on his mind is Naruto and Amatsuki. What the hell was wrong with him?! Sasuke laid back to stare at the twinkling stars that were contrasting against the black sky. He let his eyes slide shut as he continued to stare at the peaceful sky.  
  
XOXOXOXOX  
  
 _Sasuke paced the fourth’s head nervously. He couldn’t remember a single time in his that he had been this nervous. He had one pale hand placed to his mouth biting at his nails while the other played with a small black velvet box in his pocket.  
  
‘Gah, where is the idiot?!’ Sasuke thought throwing his hands in the air. He continued to pace around the Hokage monument like an antsy little who can’t stay still that is high on chocolate.   
  
“This is the second time someone found you pacing. You feeling okay, teme?” Naruto’s musical laughter startled the already tightly strung raven. Sasuke swung around to glare at Naruto.  
  
“Who told you about the first? Never mind dobe. What the hell took you so long to get here?” Sasuke questioned, moving forward to the blonde.   
  
“I didn’t know where the hell you were! On top of that Sakura seemed to have disappeared too.” Naruto pouted. Sasuke was tempted to kiss those full pouting lips but he had to do something before he even touched his dobe again.   
  
“Ursakontachi, I left you a note on the fridge. As for Sakura she’s with Hokage-sama.” Naruto blushed and looked toward the ground in embarrassment.  
  
“Why are you up here any way?” Naruto said quickly changing the subject. Sasuke stiffened for a second and took an inaudible calming breath.   
  
“Right…Naruto how long have we been together?” Sasuke asked clenching his fist to stop his shaking hand.   
  
“Umm…We’ve been together for five years today, teme. Why?” Naruto stated.   
  
“Happy Anniversary, for one thing. Secondly…Uzumaki Naruto will you marry me?” Sasuke asked.   
  
“Happy anni…WHAT?!” Naruto yelled loud enough that Gaara probably heard it in Suna.  
  
“Will you marry me? Naruto you’re my world. The light to my dark. I wouldn’t be able to image life without you by my side. I never want to lose you again, especially after the whole Neji thing. Please Naruto, will you be at my side forever as my husband? Will you marry me?” Sasuke asked bending down on one knee at Naruto’s feet. He pulled out the black box he was toying with earlier and opened it revealing a silver ring. Upon closer inspection, the ring had the Uchiha crest and Uzumaki swirl with a blue and orange diamond in the center of the two symbols.  
  
“Umm…I…y-…umm…” Naruto was dumbfounded and at a loss for words. He couldn’t even form a coherent sentence let alone the answer. Instead he just opted for nodding his head furiously followed by a loud “HELL YES!!” His mouth taking longer to catch up with his brain. Sasuke slipped the ring onto Naruto’s finger. Before he had a chance to stand up the blonde dove into his lap, giving him a heated kiss._   
  
XOXOXOXOX  
  
Sasuke bolted up, cursing under his breath. Why, even in death, couldn’t Naruto leave him the hell alone? Nooooo, he had to haunt his conscious and subconscious thoughts 24/7. Sasuke glared up at the sky. Feelings of regret, sorrow, pain, and love washed over him. The raven felt tears building up behind hid eyes and quickly wiped them away before he lost his composure and cried.  
  
“Damn you Naruto!” Sasuke cursed as he went to stand up. He stood up and left the hokage statue to walk to the Uchiha district. His lover would understand why he wasn’t there. Sasuke would usually wander back to his house in the middle of the night anyway. He just guessed that old habits die hard.  
  
 **With Naruto**  
  
“Ahhh, chichi-ue that was the best as always.” Satoshi chirped happily while patting his full stomach.  
  
“We forgot how much we missed your cooking.” Raiden sighed, moving the toothpick around in his mouth. The other occupants at the table laughed. Both Satoshi and Raiden let out hardy burps that had the silverware wobbling.  
  
“You porkers.” Amatsuki laughed. Ayame poked childishly at Satoshi’s stomach and giggled when the raven shifted slightly.  
  
“That’s going to take a lot of training to get rid of this.” The dark eyed female said, still poking at Satoshi’s stomach.  
  
“Stop that tickles, Ayame!” Satoshi groaned slapping the hand away. Naruto and Kyo laughed. The taller male looked over at the blonde. He had never seen Naruto so happy, while he was in the village. It seemed that there was a joy that was unlocked when Satoshi, Raiden, and Ayame showed up. A joy that should’ve never been hidden from the world in the first place. Kyo soon realized this was the true Naruto. Not a Naruto who rarely smiles or laughs and when he does it’s either forced or fake. Kyo decided he wanted to see more of this Naruto, more than anything. The silver haired man smiled at the sight of the family.  
  
“Hey, what are you smiling about?” Naruto asked nudging the dazed man. Kyo looked down into the pure bright blue eyes.  
  
“Nothing Naruto-kun.” Kyo replied. He looked out the window and saw that the sun had set and it was getting really late. He felt like he was imposing on there little reunion anyway. Kyo stood up; Naruto’s eyes followed the man’s movement.  
  
“I’m sorry Naruto-kun, but I must be going. It’s getting late and I feel that you and your family need to spend some time together.” The purple eyed male said. Naruto nodded and stood up as well. “It was a pleasure to meet you Raiden-san, Satoshi-san, and Ayame-san. I hope to see you all again before you leave.” Kyo bowed to the ANBU.  
  
“The same to you Kyo-san.” Ayame said. Satoshi and Raiden just seemed to…nod their answer. Amatsuki jumped up and hugged Kyo. Kyo hugged her back.  
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, right Kyo?” She said letting him go.  
  
“Of course little one.” Kyo said gently. He ruffled her hair and made his way to the door with Naruto following him. As soon as they got to the front door out of hearing range from the kids Naruto finally spoke. A small blush was gracing his whiskered cheeks.  
  
“Would you like me to walk you home?” Naruto practically whispered.  
  
 _ **‘Speak up a bit kit.’**_ Kyuubi said. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the fox.  
  
“You don’t have to.” Kyo stated softly. But his heart skipped a beat at Naruto’s offer.  
  
“But it’s the least I could do. After helping with the groceries and staying for dinner” The blonde said a little more loudly. Kyo smiled affectionately at the blushing blonde.  
  
“Alright Naruto-kun. If that pleases you.” The silver haired man said genuinely. The light dusting across the blonde’s cheeks seemed to darken as he shifted in his spot.  
  
“Thank you Kyo-kun.” Naruto said biting the inside of his lip. Kyo gently grabbed his chin and slightly forced the blonde to look at him.  
  
“Please Naruto just call me Kyo.” He asked gently. Naruto nodded. Kyo let his fingers fall from the baby soft skin. He cleared his throat while he turned his back to Naruto.  
  
“Amatsuki, since your there make sure your brothers and sister get to bed. I’ll clean the kitchen when I get back.” Naruto said looking directly at the wall where Amatsuki hid. The ten year old giggled nervously.  
  
“Sure thing chichi-ue.” She smiled, rubbing her neck at the same time.  
  
“Amatsuki-chan, could you please tell your brothers something for me please?” Kyo asked.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Tell them that I would do anything in my power to keep you guys safe. That includes lay my life on the line.” Kyo said softly but Amatsuki could here the assurance in his voice and that made her smile widen.  
  
“Of course Kyo.” Amatsuki bowed and hopped off to tell her brothers the news. Naruto looked between Kyo and the retreating back of his daughter. What the hell just happened? What on earth did he miss?  
  
“Kyo what just happened? What were you two talking about?” Naruto inquired as he and Kyo walked out the door. They began to head to Kyo’s home.  
  
“Nothing you need to worry about Naruto.” Kyo chuckled. The Kyuubi-vessel glared briefly, but soon turned into an angry pout.  
  
 _ **‘Do you realize how much you turn people on by pouting, kit?’**_ Kyuubi questioned randomly. Naruto immediately wiped his face clean of the pout and anger that had littered his face only moments ago. Kyo gave a soul shaking laugh as he walked next to Naruto.  
  
They walked in a comfortable silence basically all the way to Kyo’s house. Each male lost in their own thoughts. Kyo gazed up at the sky, watching the stars. While Naruto glanced down at the ground. The blonde felt an arm encircle his waist. He looked up shocked at the man. Kyo still watching the sky but a light blush crossed his face.  
  
“Look there Naruto a shooting star!” Kyo said ecstatically unconsciously wrapping his arm tighter around the smaller male. Naruto jumped slightly but looked at the sky in time to see the bright streak of light fly across the dark sky.  
  
“Make a wish.” Kyo whispered and closed his purple eyes. Naruto continued to gaze at the not pale but not so tanned male before him.  
  
The full moon illuminated his skin to give it an ethereal glow. Before Kyo closed those beautiful purple eyes, they seemed to dance with such emotion that you could feel his heart looking back at you. Unconsciously Naruto leaned into Kyo’s sturdy body and laid his head on his shoulder.  
  
 _‘What could I wish for… when I have what I most wanted in my whole life right here and now?’_ Naruto thought peacefully. Kyuubi purred and smirked at his kit. Kyo looked down at Naruto in time to see blue eyes slide close. Kyo smirked. Naruto looked so peaceful like he was in heaven. Maybe the blonde male was.  
  
As soon as Naruto’s eyes slid closed a picture of Sasuke flashed in his minds eye. Naruto felt a stabbing pain in his heart but the soft reassuring arm pull him closer. Naruto wanted to live in the here and now not in the past when he thought his world then would never shatter. The Kyuubi-vessel let out a content sigh. The pair walked like that for the rest of the way to their destination. They were at Kyo’s house before either of them knew it. Neither one of them wanted the moment to end.  
  
“Guess this is where we say good night.” Kyo said, breaking the silence that had been with them.  
  
“Yea I guess so. It was really nice of you to stay for dinner. Thank you again.” Naruto responded.  
  
“Anytime, maybe we could do it again sometime.” The taller male breathed out. Naruto bit his bottom lip as a blush spread across his cheeks.  
  
“That would be great.” The blonde said with barely restrained happiness. Naruto gave a thousand bolt smile at Kyo. Kyo couldn’t help but return Naruto’s smile. He reluctantly loosened his grip on Naruto’s waist. But before he could pull away completely, Naruto laid a soft hand on Kyo’s arm. Blue eyes avoided contact at all cost but Kyo could see the hesitation on Naruto’s face. The silver haired male turned the blonde toward him, but still avoided eye contact.  
  
Naruto didn’t know what he was doing. He just didn’t want to lose contact with the older male. There was something about Kyo that made Naruto want him to be around more and be apart of his and Amatsuki’s life. He felt two gentle fingers on his chin that were forcing his head to look up at the man. Just as purple locked with blue, Naruto’s breath hitched in his throat. There were only mere inches separating the two.  
  
“Naruto…” Kyo breathed out slowly closing the gap between them. Naruto’s big blue eyes went wide before sliding shut. The moment their lips connected it was like fireworks exploded in the background.  
  
At first it started out chaste yet passionate. But when Kyo’s tongue swiped over Naruto’s bottom lip, it turned more heated. The blonde moaned and tanned hands wound their way into silver strands. The taller male wasted no time and plunged his tongue into Naruto’s moist mouth. The slick organ ran over Naruto’s teeth and gums before stroking the other into a state of full awareness. Naruto stroked the underside of Kyo’s tongue, eliciting a moan from the older male. Kyo’s hands slowly yet sensually rubbed Naruto’s sides causing the blonde to turn into a pile of goo. The need for air caused the two to break apart. Naruto stared at Kyo panting something flashing in the purple eyes. Kyo gazed back at Naruto, wondering what the hell had come over him.  
  
“Um…sorry Naruto.” Kyo blushed. The blonde snapped out of his shocked state.  
  
“Sorry for what Kyo?” Naruto asked lightly.  
  
“For kissing you. It was sudden and inappropriate. It should’ve ne…” Kyo’s rant was cut off when Naruto placed a soft finger to his lips.  
  
“Shh Kyo, I wanted the kiss to happen. Do you think I would’ve let you kiss me if I didn’t want it?” Naruto smirked. He leaned forward and placed a quick peck on the silver haired man’s lips.  
  
“Good point.” He said just above a whisper.  
  
“Today has been great Kyo. I hope we can do it again soon.” The Kyuubi-vessel said.  
  
“Mmm, that sounds like a wonderful idea.” The silver haired male replied. They both stayed silent while Kyo still held Naruto in his arms. Naruto blushed a bit.  
  
“Yea Kyo, can you let me go please?” The Kyuubi-vessel whispered. Kyo sucked in a large breath before releasing the blonde from his grasp. Naruto didn’t mean to sound harsh if he did. He guessed he just got a bit nervous.  
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, right Kyo?”  
  
“Of course Naruto. Go home, before your kids start worrying about you. Thanks for the great night.” Kyo replied. Naruto turned away and began walking back home. He was surprise when he felt a hand on his upper arm spinning him around. He met lips with Kyo for a brief kiss. Naruto’s bright blue eyes went wide for a minute, but before he could respond the kiss was over.  
  
“Good night Naruto.” Kyo said barely above a whisper.  
  
“G-good n-night Kyo.” Naruto stammered, pulling away and walking home again. The silver-haired man watched the blonde disappear into the shadows of the trees with a slight bounce to his step. Kyo went into his house knowing that he was going to sleep great tonight.  
  
Naruto practically bounced into the forest. A happy smile spread across his face. He doesn’t even remember the last time he was this happy. Naruto exhaled a happy sigh as he leaned against the thick bark of an oak wood tree.  
  
 _‘Kyuubi, this is the best feeling ever! I feel like I’m floating, but weighed down at the same time.’_ Naruto said dreamily. Kyuubi smiled.  
  
 _ **‘That’s real good kit. It’s about time you found happiness.’**_ The ancient fox demon replied. Naruto looked into the gleaming red eyes of his best friend and older brother.  
  
 _‘You really like him too Kyu.’_   
  
_**‘Of course. Please, you would’ve known if I didn’t like him brat.’**_   
  
_‘You’re right nii-san.’_ Naruto knew what this feeling was and he was happy to be feeling like this again, but something was pulling him back. Naruto felt something kept him from giving his whole heart to Kyo.  
  
 _ **‘Hey gaki, don’t think like that. He was the one that left you for dead you shouldn’t be concentrating on what happened in the past but what is presented right in front on you. Stop thinking about the asshole and give yourself another shot at true love.’**_ Kyuubi almost growled out but it was more like a soft reassuring purr.  
  
 _‘Since when did you get all mushy and sappy fox?’_ Naruto laughed.  
  
 _ **‘Hmm, I wonder. I do believe it was because of a certain person who constantly needed to be reminded that there is plenty of fish in the sea. And that he needs to get fishing soon.’**_  
  
 _‘Wonder who that could be?’_ The blonde raised form his sitting position and began to walk home, losing himself in his own thoughts once again.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOX  
  
 _“Hurry Shizune, Uzumaki is having a miscarriage. If we don’t act fast we could lose them both.” Tsunade said as she got up. Sasuke’s eyes widened. He stared at the blonde woman’s back in shock until he heard someone speak to him.  
  
“Excuse me Uchiha-san; we need to get Uchiha-san to the hospital.” One of the men dressed in an all white hospital uniform said. Sasuke set an icy glare at the EMT. The guy shivered but stood his ground. Sasuke looked at Tsunade who in turn was semi-glaring at him, but her hazel eyes had a pleading look to them as well.  
  
“Sasuke move if you want Naruto and your baby girl to live.” Tsunade said lowly. Sasuke was reluctant to move at first, but then sighed. He unraveled the dobe’s hands from his shirt and moved out of the way. The EMT took over Sasuke’s spot and rolled out a stretcher. Another man dressed in white came over to help the other place Naruto on the flimsy looking mat. The unconscious blonde screwed his eyes tighter together as he let out an agonized scream. Tsunade blanched and raced to Naruto’s side. Things were looking worse each passing second. Naruto was bleeding more now that they had moved him.  
  
“Move it everyone! Things are looking worse.” The hokage yelled. At that everyone began to move at double the pace. Before anyone knew it they all poofed to the OR. The situation was too critical to run all the way across town. Medical nin or not they would’ve been too late if they went by foot. The team of medical nin and Sasuke crashed through the doors. Sakura was waiting for them on the other side of the door. The pink-haired nin’s eyes widened and her hands flew up to her mouth dropping the clip board in her hands.  
  
“Sakura this is no time to breakdown. Concentrate.” Tsunade said sternly. Sakura nodded. “Okay Naruto is having a miscarriage. We have to get the baby out soon or else they’ll both die.” Tsunade said briefing Sakura as quickly as possible. A whimper from the blonde caused them to turn their heads.  
  
“I-It hurts…” Naruto groaned twisting and turning on the mat.   
  
“Shh Naru, it’s going to be okay. Tsunade and Sakura are on it. You’ll be better before you know it.” Sasuke whispered soothingly, stroking at the sweaty blonde mop.  
  
“Sasuke it’s best if you stay out here. We can’t have you frantic and in the way.” Tsunade informed. Sasuke was at a loss for words.  
  
“Sasuke-kun, I’ll be out as soon as the surgery is done.” Sakura tried reassuring the raven. Sasuke nodded as he watched his ex-teammate and the Hokage disappear behind the doors. The young Uchiha heard the faint yells of command being shouted by Sakura and Tsunade. He took a shaky breath and began pacing around the plain hall ways. Sasuke let the tears flow freely not caring who saw, Naruto and the baby’s life was on the line screw family pride.   
  
“You check his vitals. You, get him out of those clothes. Shizune begin the insertion for the C-section. Sakura you help her.” Tsunade barked  
  
 _‘Kyuubi, it hurts so much. What’s going on?’_ Naruto moaned, curling into a ball on Kyuubi’s tail.   
  
**‘Kit, you’re having a miscarriage. You might lose the baby.’** Kyuubi said sorrowfully. Naruto’s head snapped up and looked at him with wide blue eyes. Tears making them shimmer in the dim lighting of the cage.  
  
 _‘K-Kyu…t-that can’t happen. I-it’s i -impossible. Please do something!’_ The now crying blonde begged the ancient fox demon, tugging at the fur. Kyuubi shook his head sadly.   
  
**‘Kit, I don’t think there is anything I can do.’** The fox replied.   
  
_‘No…no…no…no…NO! This can’t be happening, Kyuubi. This can’t be!’_ Naruto cried beating his fist on Kyuubi’s tail.   
  
**‘I’m sorry Naruto. I’m so sorry.’** Kyuubi wrapped his tail around the weeping blonde, trying to comfort him as much as possible.  
  
 _‘Kyu, does Sasuke know? Where is he? I can’t do this without him.’_ Naruto sobbed frantically.  
  
 **‘Tsunade told him to wait outside, while she did the C-section. He’s in pretty bad condition. But he does know that it’s a miscarriage.’**  
  
 _‘WHAT?! No she’s not ready to come out yet. They can’t take her. I’d rather die than have chibi taken so soon.’_ Naruto yelled wrapping his arms around his middle.   
  
“Someone restrain him!” Tsunade called out. Kyuubi saw two people grab his arms and legs and tie them to the bed.  
  
‘Kit stop! There’s nothing you can do. Whatever happens; happens. I’m sorry, but you can’t do this! Let them do their job!’   
  
_‘Kyu, please do something to help her. She won’t last ten minutes out there if they take her now.’_ Naruto pleaded. Kyuubi sighed, there was only one thing he can do and that might have serious side effect on the child or worse it could kill Naruto.  
  
 **‘Naruto I can only give her some of my chakra…but if it works the chibi might come out different. Naruto if I give her too much you could die.’** Kyuubi said.  
  
 _‘Just do anything please.’_ Naruto cried gripping the red fur harder. Kyuubi took a deep breath and nodded.   
  
“Hokage-sama something is happening. His heart rate is off the charts and his BP isn’t stabilizing. His vitals are all over the place.” The nurse assigned to Naruto’s vitals said. Just as the words left the nurses mouth, a flame like chakra flared up around Naruto’s body.  
  
“Everyone move back.” Tsunade commanded. ‘It’s about time fur ball.’ The busty hokage mentally sighed. For the next several hours the hot chakra worked around Naruto’s stomach, feeding the baby its chakra. The heat coming from the male in the middle of the room was becoming too intense for most of the team to handle.  
  
“Everyone who can’t stand it can leave.” The blonde stated, not taking her eyes off of her little brother. By the time every one filed out there were three left; Shizune, Sakura, and Tsunade. They watched as the chakra continued to surge and swirl around the baby. After a long wait the flaming red chakra died away and settled down in the middle of the blonde’s abdomen. The insertion that Shizune made was still there and bleeding.  
  
“Shizune, take Naruto to ICU after I heal the insertion. Sakura go check on the Uchiha.” Tsunade sighed. Both female’s nodded as they went to carry out the orders given to them. Sakura walked out of the OR and saw Sasuke sitting on one of the blue uncomfortable hospital chairs. His head cradled in his hands as it shook back and forth. It seemed that the Uchiha heir was blaming himself for not being there with Naruto. The young medic nin walked over to the worried Uchiha. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder causing him to jump and go on the defensive. Sasuke looked at the female with pleading, watery black eyes.  
  
“Sakura how are they?” He asked, tears threatening to pour out again.  
  
“They’re fine Sasuke-kun. They should be all right. Tsunade is having Naruto moved to ICU to keep them both under close observation.” Sakura replied. Her emerald eyes widened as the youngest Uchiha lunged at her with open arms.  
  
“Thank you Sakura. Thank you so very much.” The raven said crying into her shoulder. Sakura was stunned for all of two seconds. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke and rubbed small circles on his back.  
  
“You’re welcome, but you should really thank Kyuubi-sama for it. He was the one that did most of the work.” She felt Sasuke nod but didn’t pull away. “Come on Sasuke-kun, I’ll take you to Naruto now. Remember that he’ll be out for a while. So don’t worry when he doesn’t respond.” She said, pulling the raven away to look at him in the eye.  
  
“Yes Sakura. Thank you again.” Sasuke stood and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Sakura smiled and got up as well, leading Sasuke to Naruto’s room. They walked in a comfortable silence for the whole way. Sasuke was lost in his own thoughts while Sakura was musing over the emotional raven. No one got under the raven’s skin as much as Naruto could. They stopped in front of a large room that held the recovering blonde.  
  
“Go in, Sasuke.” Sakura encouraged. Sasuke smiled at her and pushed the door open to the sterilized room. He saw Naruto hooked up to several IV’s and a breathalyzer over his nose and mouth. Sasuke walked over to Naruto and traced the whisker marks on his cheeks carefully so not to disturb any of the machines. Naruto let out a soft mewl and leaned into the touch, but didn’t wake up.  
  
“I’m so sorry Naru. I should’ve been there with you.” Sasuke said sadly leaning in and kissing the Kyuubi-vessel’s forehead._  
  
XOXOXOXOXOX  
  
Naruto nearly ran into a tree when he opened his eyes. He hadn’t even realized he closed them until just now. The said blonde stopped abruptly and glared half-heartedly at the forest.  
  
“Why the fuck is happening?!” He screamed into the night air. Kyuubi snores sputtered before he completely woke up.  
  
 _ **‘Kit what’s the matter with you?'**_ The ancient fox yawned. Naruto growled and began walking.  
  
“Nothing’s wrong.” Naruto huffed stomping home.  
  
 _ **‘There is obviously something wrong. When I went to sleep you were happy and care-free. And when I wake up you’re in a pissy ass mood. What happened?'**_   
  
“N-O-T-H-I-N-G!” He bit out.  
  
 _ **‘Naruto what the hell were you thinking about?!’**_ Kyuubi growled standing on all fours pinning Naruto down with a death stare. Naruto took in the bristled state that the red fur was in and the deep grumbling in the fox’s throat. The fox looked like he was about to pounce. He now knew Kyuubi wasn’t playing and in big brother mode.  
  
“I was still thinking about the day of the miscarriage…and about Sasuke.” Naruto admitted guiltily and looked away. Kyuubi’s fur laid down but his stance didn’t change.  
  
 _ **‘Look at me Naruto.’**_ Kyuubi saw the blonde head shake. The ancient demon sighed. _**‘Kit listen to me at least.’**_ Kyuubi said softly. Naruto didn’t respond but Kyuubi knew that he had his kit’s attention. The fox demon laid down in front of Naruto so that his breath was washing over the blonde’s face.  
  
 _ **‘Kit it will be okay. Maybe you’re having the memory come to you because the boys asked about Amatsuki’s red eyes. That’s probably it. It will soon be locked away again, okay.’**_ Kyuubi tried to reassure softly.  
  
 _‘Kyu, it was happening before the twins asked about her eyes.’_ Naruto replied in a whisper.  
  
 _ **‘Then maybe it’s seeing the boys again and seeing that the past seven years the little asshole still did a…good…not great… job at raising them. Or it’s you thinking of how the Uchiha was before everything.’**_ Naruto sighed. Maybe the fuzz ball was right.  
  
 _‘Mm…maybe that’s it. But Kyuubi I don’t want to remember anything about him. It’s too painful…and some times it makes me want to run back to Konoha and beat the living shit out of him. But it also makes me want to run back into his arms to feel protected and pretend that this never happened and go back to the way we used to be.’_ Naruto sniffled. He finally looked up to see red concern filled eyes staring at him intently.  
  
 _ **‘You still love him, don’t you?’**_ Kyuubi stated more than asked. Naruto looked down again, unable to look into the piercing eyes.  
  
 _‘Yes, very much so, Kyu. Every time I try to forget about him the bastard keeps worming his way back. It’s not like he’s here, but he’s always in my heart. Each time I close my eyes it’s his smile I see. When some one mentions his name my heart leaps. All the times I look at Raiden and Satoshi I see my teme, not some fake. But with the joy it brings sadness. And with that it brings the memories that he betrayed me and my family. It hurts too much to feel love any more. And it’s all because of the bastard that won’t leave me alone.’_ Naruto said in tears by now. The broken sobs filled the cage and shook Kyuubi’s heart. No one could ever make Naruto so vulnerable and seem so fragile.  
  
Kyuubi didn’t know what to do. Should he let Naruto cry and let him vent all the pent up anger? Or should he…okay so there was no second option. Naruto felt two furry tails wrap around his body. He knew this was Kyuubi’s way at trying to comfort him and it worked all the time. After several minutes the tears stopped and quiet sniffles could be heard in the dim light.  
  
 _ **‘Feel a bit better, Naruto?’**_ These were the times that Naruto wondered if Kyuubi was really a girl. He had these motherly modes most of the time and it was kinda freaky for the big, bad, scary demon.  
  
 _‘Much…hey fur ball you might want to consider taking a bath, your fur’s a bit went over here.’_ Naruto said with a smile. Kyuubi groaned he had just cleaned before he went to sleep.  
  
 _ **‘Damnit gaki! That’s the last time you’re crying on my tail. Do you realize how hard it is to get snot out of there?! Ugh, get off!’**_ Kyuubi pouted, throwing his charge off of his tail. He eyed the trail of snot dripping down to the tip of his tail. Naruto laughed comically at the fox as he flicked his tail to get rid of the excess liquid.  
  
“Ah, it’s always so fun to do that Kyuubi. That’s probably one of the reasons I have so many breakdowns.” The blonde said into the night air. He could see his house come into view. A smile split across his handsome face. He was happy to be home.  
  
 _ **‘Don’t get used to it! The next time you have a bloody breakdown I’m kicking your ass into next week!’**_  
  
“I’ll hold you to it Kyuubi.” Naruto chuckled. He fished out his keys and unlocked the front door. Naruto poked his head in, there was no sound made and the living room was dark. He made his way further into the house and went straight to the kitchen, ready to clean. He was surprised when he found the kitchen spotless. All of the dishes were done and the table, counter, and stove were clean. Naruto sighed, he was glad his kids liked to be helpful, forced or not, but he was hoping he had something to do before he went to bed to get his mind off of the constant trip down memory lane.  
  
 _ **‘Come on baka, might as well take your shower and face the evil piper from hell.’**_ Naruto had to smile a bit more on that one. So the fox does have a better sense of humor. The blonde fox did just as he was told. He took a hot shower, letting the steamy water loosen his stiff muscles. He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Naruto quickly ducked into his room and fished around his dresser looking for a pair of sleeping pants. After a few tossed items and one bruised finger the blonde found a pair of black and red pants. Naruto was about to lay down, when he stopped mid-step. He wanted to check on the kids before he went to sleep.  
  
Naruto quietly padded down the hall to Satoshi’s room. He peeked his head in the door. Adjusting to the very dim lighting and the saw lump under the blanket shift slightly and continue to snore softly. Naruto smiled and quietly shut the door. Next stop Ayame. The door was slightly open, lucky for Naruto because that door creaked, but Ayame was knocked out as well. He traveled further down the hall to stop at Raiden’s door. Naruto carefully pushed the dark wood open and peered inside. Raiden lay half of the bed twisted in the sheets but sleep nonetheless. He smiled and made his way down to the other end of the hall to Amatsuki’s room. Naruto quietly opened the door and looked at the bed that was directly in front of the door. He didn’t see a body in it.  
Panic swelled in Naruto’s chest and he ventured further into the small girl’s room. He scanned the room for his daughter but couldn’t find her until his eyes landed on the window. There with her head against the glass, leg propped up on the seat with her right arm draped over it sat the sleeping Amatsuki. Naruto’s eyes softened while he gazed at her. He picked up the small body and gently placed her in her bed and covered her up. She gave a soft moan but pulled her favorite fox plushie to her chest before falling into a deeper sleep.  
  
“Good night chibi.” Naruto whispered while closing the door shut. The blonde sighed happily and made his way back to his room. Feeling semi-drained from the day he was happy to lay down. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOX  
  
 _It had been about one week since Naruto’s accident. The blonde fox had yet to wake up. Tsunade and Sakura sat outside the blonde’s room talking over something about Naruto. Worry laced the pink haired nin’s voice as she talked to Tsunade in hushed whispers.  
  
“Tsunade-shisho shouldn’t Naruto have woken up already. It’s been far too long. Do you think…?” Sakura trailed off. The pain of facing the possible truth written all over her face.  
  
“Nothing is wrong Sakura. This is Naruto and Kyuubi’s way of healing themselves. It takes time; just let them rest for now ok. Don’t forget Kyuubi did use a lot if his chakra for the baby. It will take a toll on both his and Naruto’s body. Just calm down. Naruto should wake up any time.” Tsunade reassured. Sakura nodded her head halfhearted, praying for her master’s words to be right.   
  
Sasuke laid his head near Naruto’s and intertwined their fingers together. The raven feeling drained. A past week of nothing but waiting for something…anything to happen. For Naruto to wake up and tell him that he’s okay to tell him that the baby is okay. A week full of torment not knowing what was going to happen in the next hour. A week not knowing if the blonde idiot is going to crash. A week without Naruto. Sasuke sighed heavily. Itachi had brought the twins by to let them see that their chichi-ue was doing just fine. He hated to have to possibly lie to them but it just made them feel better. Itachi had just took the twins back home which made it even more difficult. The young raven breathed in Naruto’s scent, slightly happy that he stilled smelled like strawberries and cinnamon instead of sterilization and hospital. His ebony eyes slid shut waiting for sleep to over take him.  
  
“Mmm…S’uke.” Naruto said in a low raspy voice. Sasuke’s eye shot open. Did he hear right? Did he just hear Naruto’s voice?! “Sasuke…” Naruto moaned softly, turning toward the raven. Blue clashed with black. Naruto saw the tears gathering in the corners of Sasuke’s black eyes.   
  
“Naruto you’re awake.” Sasuke said happily kissing the blonde’s neck gingerly. The blonde had to stifle a giggle that bubbled up his throat.  
  
“Of course Sasuke. I could never leave you. Are you crazy?! You don’t even know how to work the stove alone!” Naruto gave a chuckle. Sasuke glared briefly at him before giving a small smile of his own.   
  
“You idiot…” Sasuke said. He kissed Naruto on the forehead. The said blonde felt the soft plops of tears on his forehead and whimpered to make Sasuke look at him.  
  
“Hey don’t cry S’uke. I’ll never leave your side even if the devil himself was at my heels wanting to take my soul. You’re stuck with me.” Naruto smiled. Sasuke looked at him with love. “By the way you look like shit. You should get some sleep teme.”   
  
“Shut up dobe. It was because of a certain someone who was taking their sweet time to wake their ass up and tell everyone that he and his baby are okay.” At Sasuke’s words the memories of what happened came rushing back to Naruto like a tidal wave. Shivers racked down his spine and sobs began to erupt from his mouth. Sasuke went frantic.  
  
“Naruto what happened? What’s the matter?” Sasuke asked.  
  
“Sasuke…we…l-lost the baby. I c-can’t f-feel her. S-Sasuke I’m s-sorry.” Naruto sobbed curling into the Uchiha’s chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, rocking him back and forth.  
  
“Shh…Naru, it’s okay. We’ll get through this.” Sasuke replied fighting off the freaking tears that seemed to be multiplying as the day grows on.  
  
 **‘Naruto…hime…is…okay.’** Kyuubi said weakly. Naruto stiffened.   
  
‘What Kyu?’ Naruto said through broken sobs. He couldn’t believe what Kyuubi was saying?   
  
**‘Hime is just fine. She is basically cocooned within my chakra. She’s still getting the nutrients she needs from you, but she’s getting protection from any outside damage. It took a lot of work, but she’s healthy and looking more beautiful ever day.’** The fox said wearily.   
  
‘Kyu are you ok?’  
  
 **‘Fine, it just took a lot out of me. Lay off of the ninja activities for awhile will ya? Cause if you get hurt badly…it’s the worse case scenario. So no missions until birth.’**  
  
‘Okay Kyu. It’s only going to be a few more months.’   
  
**‘Yea. Now go tell the Uchiha brat and then get some sleep. Your body still needs to recuperate also.’**  
  
‘Okay.’ Naruto saw the fox close his tired red eyes and heard his breath even out. It was then that the blonde realized he was still in Sasuke’s embrace crying. He felt the raven’s lips kiss his crown and whisper words of comfort into his hair. Naruto whined and wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s waist.  
  
“Naru it’s going to be okay.” Sasuke said pulling away to look at the Kyuubi vessel in the eye.   
  
“I know Sasuke. One, because I have you, Satoshi, and Raiden to help work through it. And two, Kyuubi is keeping the baby alive.” Naruto stated with a small smile.  
  
“R-really Naruto?!” Naruto nodded his head. Sasuke leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Thank God.” The raven whispered. The blonde bought his hand up to cup Sasuke’s face and ran his thumb over his bottom lip. Naruto closed the small gap and kissed Sasuke again._  
  
XOXOXOXOXOX  
  
Naruto jolted up in his bed covered in a thick film of cold sweat. His breathing was chaotic and unsteady. The blonde placed a hand to his forehead, under the sweaty blonde spike that stuck to his head. He knew this was going to happen and yet he couldn’t stop the painful stabbing in his heart. He cursed Sasuke to hell and back for doing this to him. But he also had to smile down on the bastard for breaking his heart and making him run into Kyo.  
  
Naruto groaned as he threw the covers that clung to his body. He observed that the sheets were soaked to the core. Not having the energy this late at night, Naruto simply ripped the sheets from the bed and threw them in the hamper. He’d wash them in the morning. He laid down on the floor and fell back asleep. Not bothering to take a shower just incase the dream was the same.  
  
 **With Sasuke**  
  
BANG BANG BANG…Itachi pounded harshly on the red wood door of the Uchiha district. He was pissed. They had a mission in a half an hour and his little shit for brains of a brother was late. If they didn’t make to the land of waves soon, Tsunade was going to have both their heads. The older Uchiha was ready to kick down the door when Sasuke finally opened it, looking disheveled. He was clad in only a pair of loose pajama pants and no shirt. There were beads of sweat rolling down from his neck onto his chest. His breathing was heavy and upon closer inspection there were small love bites on his neck.  
  
“What Itachi?” Sasuke snipped out breathlessly.  
  
“Don’t _‘what Itachi’_ me. We have a mission in thirty minutes. Or did you forget foolish little brother.” Itachi said through gritted teeth. It took everything within him not to punch Sasuke square in the face.  
  
“Alright I’ll be down in ten.” Sasuke growled.  
  
“Make it five. We’re already late as is.” Itachi replied as if he were bored this time. The younger Uchiha glowered and stalked back up the steps into his room.  
  
“What’ssssssss the matter Sassssssssuke-kun?” Someone hissed from Sasuke’s bed. The raven nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden sound. He threw on his ANBU uniform and grabbed his weapons pouch.  
  
“I have a mission to the Land of Waves. I should be back in about a week or two. We’ll finish up here then.” Sasuke replied. His back stiffened but then relaxed when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him from behind. He felt cold lips kiss up from his neck to his ear. The raven had to suppress a shiver that ran down his spine.  
  
“I would hope sssssssso Sassssssssuke-kun. Can’t wait for your return.” The smooth voice said huskily into the pale ear. The young Uchiha wiggled out of the firm grasp and headed to the door.  
  
“Mm…Sassssssuke, do tell your brother I said hello.”  
  
“Good-bye Orochimaru.” Sasuke clipped and walked out of the door. He heard a soft puff of smoke dispel and knew that the snake had left. Sasuke made his way down the steps to find his fuming brother, pacing the hall. The younger Uchiha mentally winced because he knew he was going to hear a mouthful.  
  
“It’s about time otouto! Let’s get moving before Hokage-sama sells our organs to the needy.” Itachi said pushing Sasuke out of the door and locking it behind him. Sasuke rolled his eyes…this was going to be a long mission. After pushing the idiot to the gate, they hopped off toward their destination.  
  
 **TBC--**  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ah there it is the 9th chapter. The flashback was _never_ supposed to be that long. I just couldn’t find a good spot to end it…sorry. I still don’t feel like it was explained enough though. _*pouts*_ Soooooooo how did you like the little surprise toward the end. _*whistles innocently*_ Who saw _that_ one coming? ANYway the next chappie should be up soon…hopefully. In new light this was my longest chapter EVER! 34 freaking pages!! Woo hoo! But never again…too long…. Until next time people! Don’t forget to drop a review if you can.


End file.
